Road Trip
by Deliverer
Summary: Andy is on his way to bigger and better things. It was supposed to be a simple drive, from home to college. Sid, however, has different plans. He's not quite ready to say goodbye. Hijacking a ride, the simple drive turns into a journey of friendship and exploration. Along the way they discover a lot about themselves, their relationship, and how friends never really say goodbye.
1. Along for the Ride

**Road Trip**

(A/N: This was an idea that's been poking at me for a while. This story won't be so much a flowing chapter to chapter story as much as it'll be a series of oneshots along the way, though I suppose it works as a chapter story too because they all flow together and are in chronological order. While I'm not a fan of the Sid/Andy romance, I'm a _huge_ fan of the Sid/Andy bromance, and so I really wanted to focus on something with them as friends with a little ho yay sprinkled in along the way. Kind of an experimental story. If it's liked I may do more with these two. Enjoy.)

Along for the Ride

Andy Davis drove down the road softly smiling. It was a bittersweet smile, and a bittersweet time. This was finally leaving the last remnants of his childhood behind. This was setting off on his own, alone. He would fend for himself now, at least for the most part. He hadn't completely transitioned to the stage of manhood yet. That would come after he had built a career for himself, had a home of his own and possibly a family, etc; but for now this was pretty close. He looked in the rear-view mirror back at the house he was leaving and the neighbors. This was the neighborhood and town that he had called home. In that place he had been safe and protected and loved. Now it was time to leave it behind and push forth by himself. His whole life was ahead of him… But he hadn't even begun to think it would ever be this hard and painful to let his old one go… Maybe he wasn't ready for this after all. Maybe you were never really ready, though. Andy waved at a neighbor who was waving goodbye as he passed.

A garbage truck was parked just up the road by a curb. One of the garbage men was loading it up while the other sat in the driver's seat reading a paper and eating a donut. The one loading it up was 'jamming out' to a tune from his music player and scatting along with it as he tossed the garbage into the back. He came around the garbage truck's side and spotted a car driving down the road. He smirked and hopped around, banging on the side of the garbage truck. It started to drive off, but he didn't hold on. Instead he headed towards the oncoming car and ran right in front of it, banging on the hood and vaulting over the hood.

Andy, who had been focused on the neighbor, hadn't even see it until too late to stop. He looked ahead and cried, "Whoa!" He jammed on the brakes—it would have been too late, he knew, if the moron racing in front of him hadn't known what he was doing—and gawked as said garbage man banged on his hood and vaulted over it as it was still moving. Before Andy could even recover himself or fully come to a stop, the passenger door was opened and the garbage man swung slash flopped right in, slamming the door and leaning back, kicking his feet up onto the dashboard.

Toy Story

"Going somewhere oh buddy oh pal o' mine?" the garbage man asked, leaning back.

Andy, heart rate finally slowing down, shook out of it and frowned. "You know I could have killed you, right?" he demanded in a more peeved than angry tone.

"Pfft, I knew what I was doing," the garbage man replied. "You apparently not so much. Tsk, tsk, tsk, first rule of driving, Andy boy, keep your eyes on the road."

"Darn you, Sid," Andy replied, starting to drive again.

"Darn? Really? No, no, that's not what normal people say. It's—say it with me now—D-a-m-n. Da…" Sid Phillips prompted.

"How about I go next level and say the worse one?" Andy asked.

"Even better! Give it to me," Sid insisted.

"No," Andy deadpanned.

"Come on! What the hell is so hard about saying damn or f**k?" Sid heckled.

"You know what, go wash your mouth out with this," Andy said, taking out a bar of soap from one of his bags and tossing it to the other. "My car, my rules. Why don't you get your own ride? You can be as 'bad a-s-s' as you want in _that_."

Sid looked incredulously at the bar of soap and sniffed. He burst into laughter. "Brown sugar cinnamon, really? Oh you've got to be kidding me. Gay much?"

"Derogatory term. Strike two. And for your information it wasn't my choice! Mom bought it for me and I didn't want to hurt her feelings! Besides, you have to admit is smells nice," Andy defended immediately.

"Oh god, you wouldn't last a second in prison," Sid said.

"Luckily _I'm_ not on the fast track to _getting_ there. Unlike some people I could name," Andy replied, smirking.

"That was _one_ time!" Sid heatedly defended. Andy laughed. "You know what, I can tell when I'm not wanted," he bit. He opened the car door.

"Holy sh… crap!" Andy exclaimed, instinctively hitting the brakes again. Sid yelped, almost falling out. Andy reached out, pulling him back then leaning over him and slamming the door shut. Sid began to laugh. "Are you _crazy_?!" Andy demanded.

"I had it under control," Sid replied. "If you hadn't hit the brakes I would have be fine."

"Put on the dang seatbelt! Now!" Andy shot sharply. Sid shrugged and obeyed. Andy pushed a button on his door.

"What's that?" Sid asked.

"I'm child locking you in, you idiot!" Andy snapped.

"Demeaning," Sid sang out.

"About appropriate for your maturity level!" Andy angrily said. He started the car again and began to drive. Sid shrugged, letting it slide. He honestly had that coming, so he wasn't overly offended by it.

Toy Story

"So, where you want me to drop you off?" Andy asked after a moment of silence. Well, semi-silence given Sid was scatting and jamming to his tunes.

"Nowhere, man, I'm in it for the long haul," Sid replied.

"You do know I'm heading out of town, right?" Andy asked.

"All the better. Road trip," Sid said.

"I have Woody," Andy threatened.

"Don't even _go_ there!" Sid sharply said, all but hissing like a vampire at the mention of the cowboy doll. "I swear to god, Andy, if you bring that creepy mother…"

"Sid," Andy warned.

"If you bring it out I'm jumping from the car if I have to break the damn window!" Sid finished.

"Why are you so creeped out by Woody anyway?" Andy asked.

"It talked to me, Andy. Not its set phrases even, it talked. And walked!" Sid insisted. "I am _not_ crazy!"

"I know… You know, I honestly believe you. Woody was special… Kind of wish he'd talked to _me_…"

"No. No you don't," Sid deadpanned, shuddering in revulsion at the memory. But if Andy had had Woody, he probably would have known by now, so he was pretty sure he'd left the toy behind. "Was as bad as finding out monsters existed in an urban setting goodness knows where that could be accessed via closet."

"Mmm hmm. Don't you have a job to go back to?" Andy demanded.

"Pfft, not like they'll miss me," Sid answered, brushing it off.

Toy Story

Meanwhile, the other garbage man waited for garbage to be tossed into the back. And waited, and waited, and waited. Finally he got out, calling, "Hey Sid… Huh?" Sid wasn't there! "Damn kid," the man grumbled, frowning. "Always pulls this s**t." In a foul temper, now, the garbage man went to toss the bags into the back.

Toy Story

"You're sad, you know that?" Andy asked him.

"Yep," Sid answered.

Andy sighed and looked ahead. A moment of sadness came to his eyes. "Guess you know where I'm headed," he said.

Sid glanced over at him, frowning slightly. "Yeah," he finally replied.

"I'm pretty sure I said goodbye to you already," Andy stated.

"What's that really sappy song you used to like? Something like 'friends never say goodbye'?" Sid said. "You're such a loser. Always were a sucker for that sappy crap."

"Yeah, something like that," Andy answered, smirking sadly. The smirk fell. "Want to know the other sappy thing I'm about to say?"

"Shoot," Sid replied.

"This time you can't come with me, Sid," Andy stated.

"Doing a pretty good job of it so far," Sid replied, pushing down his sunglasses, goggles, whatever, to give Andy a challenging glare.

"Come on, man, don't make this harder than it is," Andy said.

"Just helping you with the transition, Andy boy," Sid replied, pushing back up the shades.

"I don't need a guardian lurking in the shadows anymore like in high school," Andy replied, chuckling.

"You hardly needed one _then_. Your little study group was all the help you really needed," Sid replied.

"They weren't exactly friends. More acquaintances, guys and girl I knew but would never really hang out with, you know," Andy said. "They wouldn't have stepped in."

"Meh, regardless I saw you hold your own when the school jerks would try to razzle you," Sid answered.

"Right, right. You couldn't be bothered with anyone but you, could you? Unless it suited you or you were in a 'heck with it' mood," Andy replied.

"I don't make friends, Andy. Never really liked people all that much, people never liked me," Sid replied.

"Ever thought that was because you hated _yourself_?" Andy asked. "If _you_ don't like you, how can anyone else? You didn't let people in, so how could you be helped?"

"Don't go there, man. Seriously. Don't… But yeah… I preferred being the emo loner lurking in the alley or shadows and creeping people out. That little understanding you and I had? It was whatever."

"Apparently it was more than that, otherwise you wouldn't be joyriding in my car without my permission," Andy replied.

"Childhood friends," Sid replied, shrugging it off.

"High school buddies too. Whether you want to admit it or not, I dug my way back into your heart," Andy teased.

Sid chuckled. "Yeah, you were a dog like that, weren't you? No matter how far away I pushed you, you kept coming back. How you could stand to is beyond me," he replied.

"Knew you in childhood. Loyalty actually meant something to me, Sid," Andy bit.

"Low blow man," Sid replied, frowning. "Whatever. The emo loner phase passed… more or less," he said.

"Now instead of 'Bad Boy' it's just good old fashioned 'Rebel without a cause', huh?" Andy said.

"One way to put it. Another way to put it is instead of the F**k the World attitude I once had, it became YOLO," Sid replied.

"You were horrible in high school," Andy said, chuckling.

"Hey, if I don't give a s**t about the world, why should the world give a s**t about me? And even as I was trying to push the world out and away, still you just had to be dumb enough to _give_ a s**t about me," Sid said.

Toy Story

Andy was quiet. "You scared me, Sid…" he murmured.

"I told you not to care. Told you I didn't want you to," Sid replied.

"But I did," Andy said.

"Apparently. Otherwise you wouldn't have decided to play Nancy Drew and follow me," Sib bit.

"If I hadn't you wouldn't be here today," Andy replied.

Sid glanced at his wrists where two very big, very deep, and very long scars were. He dryly chuckled, smirking. "Almost severed those arteries and veins and whatnot completely, didn't I?"

"Don't… do that. Don't laugh. That is _not_ something we can look back on and just laugh about," Andy said. "You attempted suicide. You almost _died_."

"I _wanted_ to," Sid bit. "It was _you_ who decided the emo bad boy wasn't just a waste of space."

"Can we please reminisce about something else? Like childhood, maybe?" Andy asked.

"Cowboys and Indians?" Sid said.

"Politically incorrect," Andy pointed out.

"Lay off," Sid replied, nudging him playfully.

Andy grinned. "Yeah, those games. Tag, hide and seek, dares, adventures in the woods or by the river or out of town. Pirates, undersea explorers, treasure hunters, the occasional board or video game. All that stuff we used to do when everything was innocent and good and the world was ours to explore. You know, before the complexities of high school and all the stupid teenage drama," he said.

Sid nodded then chuckled. "We were one hell of a team, weren't we? And one hell of a whacked out friendship too. I mean we were like complete opposites," he said.

"I know," Andy replied, smirking. "Nobody could figure _that_ one out."

"Tell me about it," Sid replied.

Toy Story

There was silence. "So, you're seriously not getting out of the car?" Andy finally asked.

"I love me a good road trip. Spontaneous like that," Sid replied.

"And I suppose you don't have money on you either, do you?" Andy asked.

"Come on, Andy, how long has it been since you got to have the honor of buying stuff for me?" Sid asked.

"Not long enough," Andy dryly replied, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly," Sid said. "Lay off, pal. This may be the last time we see each other for a long, long time."

"You know I'll be home on long breaks, right?" Andy asked.

"Yeah… But I might not be there," Sid replied with a smile, pulling out a letter and waving it in the air with a proud and mischievous smirk.

Andy's eyes widened. "Is that…" he began.

"An acceptance letter, yes! I've been approved to take a course in engineering!" Sid said, grinning.

"That's amazing! Good for you. You always had a gift for taking things apart and putting them back together again, more or less… As disturbing as it could sometimes be," Andy said.

"Yes, yes I did," Sid replied.

"I'm happy for you," Andy said, smiling at his friend.

"Me too. Now, what are you taking again?" Sid asked, picking up Andy's college brochure and flipping boredly through it.

"I've told you like twenty times," Andy replied.

"Never paid attention," Sid answered, shrugging.

Andy rolled his eyes, smirking and shaking his head hopelessly. His smile fell. "Let's just say depending on how things go, I may not be back for a long, long time. I'm taking a few things but majoring in psychology. Thinking that might be something I'd like to do."

"Is that because of me?" Sid deadpanned.

"A little," Andy replied.

Sid was quiet. "Do me a favor and don't analyze me, okay? …Not sure I'd want to know…"

Andy looked sympathetic. "How can you fix something if you don't know where it's broken?" he asked.

"I'm mending, Andy, okay. Don't… don't worry about me… Life is moving on," Sid replied. "Mom, dad, me, Hannah. It's going. Not always well, but it's going."

"How is Hannah anyway?" Andy asked.

"Why, you interested?" Sid teased, eyes glittering.

Toy Story

Andy blushed faintly. "She's younger than me," he murmured.

"By like a year or two," Sid replied, rolling his eyes. "_If_ that."

"I dread what'll happen when _my_ sister develops," Andy deadpanned.

"Okay one, there's not that big an age difference between us even if I _did_ get interested, which I'm not. Two, I'm not a perv therefore not even _thinking_ about looking at prepubescent girls or girls just hitting puberty, you sicko. She's thirteen. Three, with that being said you can just tell even now that Molly's going to be hot when she grows up!" Sid argued.

"She certainly thinks _you_ are," Andy teased.

"She's at that age where rebels without a cause and bad boys are all the rage. She _should_ be seeing red flags flying up like crazy and saying 'nope, not going there'," Sid replied.

"True," Andy admitted, shaking his head. "She worries me… Do me a favor and watch out for her when I'm gone."

"I will," Sid replied.

"Don't get fresh with her," Andy teased.

"Oh please. She'd have to be at least sixteen first," Sid replied, smirking. "You know, Hannah has been asking about _you_ a lot."

"Are you seriously playing matchmaker and trying to set me up with your little sister?" Andy teased. "You know most guys would be forbidding even their closest friends from looking at their kid sisters, right?"

"You know that idea that girls will marry men like their fathers?" Sid asked.

"Mmm hmm," Andy replied.

"She'll marry someone like dad over my dead body. The _last_ sort of person I want Hannah to end up with is a reflection of our old man, and I _certainly_ don't want her pursuing a guy like me. Rebel, jerk, bad boy, etc," Sid said. "If it comes down to a choice between someone like that and someone like you, I'm endorsing her going with someone like you."

"I'm flattered," Andy replied, smirking.

"No homo," Sid joked.

"Inappropriate, Sid," Andy replied with an affectionate smirk. "Besides, we both know I'd be your first choice."


	2. Of Lunchtime and Phone Calls

**Road Trip**

Of Lunchtime and Phone Calls

So there they were. The car drove down the road at a fair pace, Sid listening and jamming out to his tunes while Andy drove in silence and reflected on the future. He was excited. Nervous but excited. He was kind of glad Sid had decided to hijack a ride. It would help with the transition. And he wouldn't have to go through the emotional goodbyes he would have had to go through with his sister and mother. Of course he'd have to deal with saying goodbye to Sid again, but Sid wasn't Andy's mom or sister. Andy had never been able to handle seeing _anyone_ cry let alone his family.

"You're not going to cry, are you?" Andy asked Sid, smirking.

"What?" Sid asked, lifting off one of the headphone sides.

"I said you're not going to cry, are you?" Andy repeated.

Sid chuckled. "You ever seen me cry, Andy?" he asked.

"Only once or maybe thrice. Ever. Might have helped if you did more often," Andy replied. "So are you?"

Sid 'hmmed'. "You know, for once I don't actually know," he admitted.

"Can't believe you were man enough to actually admit that," Andy teased. He was honestly a little amazed.

"Don't get used to it," Sid replied. "How far is this place?"

"Two, maybe three, days' drive," Andy replied.

"Three days?!" Sid exclaimed. "Why the f**k didn't you take a _plane_?"

"I like the drive. Besides, look at it this way. You wouldn't have been able to tag along if I'd taken a plane," Andy replied.

"True that," Sid admitted.

"You hungry? We can stop for lunch if you want," Andy said.

"I'm up for it," Sid answered.

"What do you feel like?" Andy asked.

"Could say fast food, but since it's your treat, let's get something that was actually prepared half decently," Sid replied, pointing out a restaurant.

"Glad you picked something in my price range at least," Andy muttered under his breath. Sid could just as easily have picked the one next to it which _definitely_ was not cheap. Food wasn't worth the prices. This place Sid had pointed out had good food at a price that was actually reasonable. Andy pulled into the parking lot and the duo got out of the car.

"I call dibs on driving the next stretch," Sid said.

"Like Hades. You drive like a maniac, Sid," Andy replied, frowning. "I'd like to get there alive, thank you."

"Oh come on, man!" Sid pled. "Look at this face. How could you not trust a face like this?"

"Do you really want an answer?" Andy asked. Sid blinked then laughed. Andy had a sense of humor when it suited him. A damn good one too on occasion. Every so often he'd say just the right thing. Andy smirked. "You know what? What the heck. Here," he said, tossing Sid the keys. "Just don't drive me back home."

"I'm not _that_ possessive, amigo," Sid replied, smiling and catching the keys.

Toy Story

Sid and Andy entered the restaurant. Andy waited quietly and respectfully for someone to seat them. Sid, on the other hand, didn't give a damn and just walked right on in. Andy blinked in disbelief. "Sid, what are you doing? The sign says _wait_ to be seated!" Andy protested.

"They snooze they lose. Hey, waitress, service over here please!" Sid testily called to a waitress who was looking at him in disgust. Inwardly Andy groaned. At least he'd finished with a please. "I am so, so sorry for my friend. He's a little drunk," Andy lied. Hey, they could pass for 21.

"Ah," the waitress said in understanding. "I won't bring a drink menu."

"Thank you," Andy replied, smiling gratefully. He knew he had an endearing smile and you'd better believe he used it when need be. The waitress immediately softened, smiling back. "Look, chances are he'll be pretty rude. If he gets obnoxious I'll try and talk to him. Just, please be patient. He hasn't had a great day. I'll leave you a hefty tip." Ugh, already this trip was costing more than he'd planned. The waitress grinned widely, nodding. Andy sat and she gave them menus.

"Anything to drink?" she asked.

"No alcohol," Andy warned Sid.

"You're such a prick, Andy," Sid replied. "Fine. Chocolate Shake."

"Vanilla for me," Andy said. The waitress nodded and left.

"You told her I was drunk, didn't you?" Sid asked.

"Yep," Andy replied.

"You don't have to cover for my behavior," Sid said.

"You'd better believe I do," Andy dryly replied. "Rule one in restaurants, Sid. Don't tick off the people handling your food. Man, you need a crash course on Social Etiquette."

"Should I lift my pinky?" Sid sarcastically asked.

"Look, show some common courtesy. Having a little more respect isn't going to kill you," Andy said.

"Whatever, man," Sid replied, looking through the menu. "Hmm, I'll probably get fish and chips."

"You hate fish and chips," Andy replied.

"Cheapest thing on the menu," Sid said. "Not my money to spend."

"Seriously, dude, just get what you want. I have the resources," Andy said with a resolved sigh.

"It's cool," Sid assured.

"Come on, live a little," Andy teased. It was usually Sid saying such things.

Sid chuckled. "We could share the nachos if you want," he offered.

"Sid, get an actual lunch," Andy encouraged.

"Fine. House Burger with rice pilaf," Sid relented.

"Sounds good. I'm getting the Mushroom Burger with a Caesar salad," Andy said.

"I come to bury Caesar, not to praise him!" Sid quoted in an over dramatic tone.

"Sid, come on, keep it down," Andy hissed as eyes turned to them. Sid laughed. Andy smirked.

Toy Story

Their food soon came. Sid dove right in. Andy was more inclined to take his time and be neat. God they were so opposite. In no way, shape, or form was that friendship supposed to have worked out so well, but he could honestly say he could never have found—nor had he even dreamed that he would—a friend as great as Sid. "Mmm, this thing is great," Sid praised the food.

"Yeah," Andy agreed, taking a bite out of his burger.

"Oh my god you're so pathetic," Sid said, snickering at how carefully Andy was eating.

"I'm not a slob," Andy replied, smiling.

"Loosen up, Andy, girls love a bad boy," Sid insisted.

"You sure? I seem to recall I've had more girls interested in me than _you_ ever have. Guess nice guys don't always finish last after all," Andy replied defiantly.

Sid grimaced. The other had a point. "You're special," he deadpanned.

"Was that a two-edged remark?" Andy bit.

"You bet it was," Sid replied, smiling mischievously. "Let's get some dessert for later."

"I…" Andy began.

"Hey everybody, it's this guy's birthday today! Come on and join me in singing!" Sid said, standing up and pointing at Andy. Andy gawked in horror. It wasn't his birthday! The singing began, though.

"No, no! It isn't my birthday! He's just kidding!" Andy called out.

"Guy's shy, sue him," Sid said. The restaurant patrons laughed. Andy groaned, sinking back in his seat. The wily devil. He supposed that was _one_ way to get a free dessert. _He_ certainly didn't agree with it. Sure enough, though, cake was brought. No charge, of course. The two ate it and then Andy rose to pay the check. He held out the money to the waitress and slipped in the cost of the cake.

"It wasn't my birthday," he whispered to her. She looked like she didn't believe him, smirking amusedly. Andy inwardly groaned as she slipped the money back and shooed him away. Oh he was so giving Sid the lecture of his lifetime. Of course he _always_ told himself that and never did.

Toy Story

Andy stalked out after his friend who had already started up the car. "Don't crash," he said to Sid flatly.

"Don't be sore, Andrew. Face it, you just don't have the ruthlessness to get stuff for cheap in this world. Which is why you have _me_," Sid said.

"Could you have made that sound any worse? Or dirtier, for that matter?" Andy asked.

Sid chuckled, driving with one hand much to Andy's chagrin. "Face it, friend. I complete you," he said.

"Two way street, friend," Andy replied.

Sid smiled. A solemn look passed over his face. "You know, losing you will be like losing a part of me," he ruefully said, shaking his head with a bittersweet smile. "We practically make each other."

"Yeah…" Andy quietly replied, looking sad for a moment too. "Well, we'll always have Elm Street," he joked. Sid grinned at Andy affectionately. "Okay seriously, keep your eyes on the road. You're freaking me out," Andy pled.

"You are such a pansy," Sid said, speeding up.

"Sid, come on, I want to get there alive," Andy said. Sid sighed in annoyance and slowed down.

"Oh well, nothing good comes without a price to pay," Sid said. "You slow me down, Andy."

"Like hell," Andy replied, pulling out his cellphone. "Told mom and Molly I'd call at our first stop. Should let them know you're with me anyway in case your parents start to worry."

"In case my _mom_ starts to worry," Sid darkly corrected. Andy cringed, biting his tongue.

Sid narrowly avoided a head-on collision. Daredevil much? Andy's teeth were clenched in momentary terror. He recovered and gave Sid a cold look. "If we go out in an explosion of flame at least they'll be able to identify the charred remains with me," he flatly said.

Sid wickedly grinned. "Alright, alright, point made. I'll behave," he relented. He'd be reckless when he was driving on his own, but if people he cared about were with him he'd tone it down hugely. Particularly if the person with him was Hannah. Andy turned back to his call.

Toy Story

After the third ring, someone picked up. "Hey mom," Andy said into the phone. He waited for a reply. "The trip's been fine," he assured.

"Hi Mrs. Davis!" Sid called out.

Andy cringed. "It was just Sid, mom. He kind of hijacked me on my way out of town, and next thing I knew we were road-tripping," Andy explained. He listened then looked at Sid. "She says hi back and tells you to behave yourself. She also says to get me there alive and safe."

"Like mother like son," Sid replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Molly. Really? Now? He's kind of driving, baby sis," Andy replied dryly

Sid smirked and chuckled. He had to admit he found her schoolgirl crush quite adorable. She was a sweet kid. He liked Molly. He liked her quite a bit. Who knew? In time he might actually seriously considering pursuing a relationship with her. When she was grown up, that was. Right now, yeah. Just no. He didn't go that route. Gag much? "Give me the phone," Sid said.

Andy shook his head, handing it over and frowning at his friend. "Be classy," he warned.

"S'up Molly?" Sid asked. "Of course I remember your name, kiddo. You're kind of the sister of my best friend. Sort of obligated to." He chuckled as her reply. "No, you're not just an obligation to me," he assured. "I like you, kiddo." He laughed at her reply. "I reserve the right to call you kiddo if I want, kiddo… Since when has the fact you hate it stopped me…? I'll call you honey or baby when you're all grown up, Molly… Yeah, no. Thirteen isn't grown up. You're still practically a baby. Like I said, when you're all grown up… Yeah, yeah, it's a date… What do I consider grown up? Hmm. You know, I don't know. I guess time will tell… Love you too, Molly. Platonically… Blow raspberries all you want, not changing my tune… Okay, bye, here's Andy back." Sid handed the phone over.

Toy Story

Andy took the phone back and put it to his ear. "Happy now?" Andy asked Molly with a smirk. Said smirk fled about a second later to a look of shock and horror. "You want me to ask him _what_?! _Heck_ no!" Sid started. What had Molly _asked_? "Who have you been talking to? No, I'm not asking him for you! …Molly, don't hang up one me… What? …You wouldn't _dare_!" Andy's eyes widened. Sid heard Molly calling something to their mother at the other end. "Okay, I'll do it!" Andy exclaimed. He covered the mouthpiece of the phone and said, "She wants to know if you're a virgin."

Sid started, blinking blankly. His eye twitched once. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Are you a virgin?" Andy asked. Sid was quiet. Andy's eyes lit up in realization then glee. "Oh my gosh, you _are_, aren't you!?"

"Give me that phone!" Sid shot, grabbing it from Andy, who was grinning wickedly.

"And you say you can smell _my_ virginity from a mile away?" Andy heckled.

"Hey, the fact you didn't know 'til now shows how well _I_ was able to hide it," Sid bit. "Now listen and learn. I've done this spiel with Hannah already. Next time Molly asks something like that—and there _will_ be a next time—you'll at least know how to handle it. Or if nothing else you'll have a better idea."

"What are you going to do?" Andy suspiciously asked.

Sid shushed Andy and put the phone to his ear, pulling over to the side of the road to talk. "Molly, hey again. Now, who's been talking to you about nailing someone?"

"Dude!" Andy exclaimed in horror. Sid made a zipping motion across his lips.

"Uh huh, your friend Kerstin, huh? What's she saying? …Ugh, I've gotten that 'uncool lame' crap before. Plenty. Guys have it worse than you girls do… Yeah, I've heard that one too… I know, it's hard. Saw your brother ending up mercilessly tormented and heckled on more than one occasion for refusing. Boy did the accusations fly. It was brutal. Then the jokes and jabs stopped, 'cause I punched their teeth in for putting down Andy… Yeah, well your friends aren't you. You're better than that, Molly. I get that it's hard to be stick to your morals and be true to yourself and all that sappy s**t your brother talks about, but it just shows them all how much stronger than them you are. I mean come on. Doesn't take a lot of inner strength or resolve to give in and spread your legs for some guy."

"Dude!" Andy protested. "She's thirteen!"

"But it takes a lot to refuse," Sid finished, waving Andy off. He listened to Molly's reply and laughed. "Yeah, she probably _is_ a whore," Sid agreed.

"Molly!" Andy furiously yelled. "Watch your mouth!"

"You can hold out, honey. Imagine how much more special and passionate it'll be when you finally find the guy you'll spend the rest of your life with. Hopefully… Yeah, sure, you can call it magical… No, I never _did_ answer your question… No, I'm not ashamed to… Yeah, yeah, I'm 'saving myself', as you and your brother say, for someone special. Will make it about a million times more satisfying." He really wasn't but hey, whatever floated her boat. Sid listened to her answer and chuckled. "You'll save yourself for _me_? I'm flattered, but you're thirteen, sweetheart. You don't even know what love is, and if you did trust me, I'd be the _last_ guy you'd want to be with… It's not that I wouldn't _want_ to, Molly, I just… have a lot of stuff I still need to work out in my own life before committing to anyone else." Sid laughed again at her next words. "Yeah, you're damn _right_ I'm committed to your brother, but he doesn't count… Yeah, anytime kiddo. Next time this comes up, though, talk to your big bro or your mom or to Hannah about it… Why? Because I'm a guy, Molly, and a guy who _is_ a viable sexual candidate isn't exactly the best option to discuss sex with. I made an exception this time because Andy over here is having a panic attack and throwing a silent fit… Yeah, bye. Here you go." He handed the phone triumphantly back.

"We're talking about this later," Andy hissed angrily, covering the mouthpiece. Sid chuckled. Andy harrumphed and turned attention back to the call. "Hey Molly… Yeah, we're all good. Hey, tell Hannah I say hi…" Andy listened to the reply and grimaced, blushing. "I, uh, had a reason for not going to see her in person."

"Ooh, ouch," Sid said. You didn't slight Hannah. Ever. She didn't take that crap anymore. Not since the—and he shuddered to recall it—toy incident.

"Shut up," Andy bit at him. He listened to Molly's reply. "Oh, she's mad, huh?" he guiltily said. "I meant to go see her, I really did, I just… Look, never mind what I did! …Yeah, I guess I should call her. Look, stay strong little sis. You can beat this peer pressure thing… Love you too, Molly. Bye…" He frowned at the reply. "Yeah, we eloped and are now on our honeymoon," he sarcastically replied. "Tell her to give me a break. Goodbye." He hung up, frowning.

Toy Story

There was a moment of silence as Sid got back on the road. "Mistaken for gay?" Sid finally teased.

"If I was gay, you'd have been the first to know it, Sid," Andy replied, smirking.

"Damn straight I would have," he joked back. "Wouldn't have it any other way. I'd get jealous. May not swing that way, but it's be a hell of an ego boost."

"True that. Oh we were so good at that Ho Yay thing in high school," Andy snickered.

"The sheer numbers of girls we attracted was amazing. I _told_ you it would be brilliant," Sid replied.

Andy chuckled and looked at the phone a long moment. Finally he began to dial the number. Sid raised a curious eyebrow. "Need to call Hannah," Andy explained, cursing the fact he was blushing again.

Sid raised a dubious eyebrow but let it slide, shrugging. "I swear to god, Andy, if you ever hurt her, our bromance ain't gonna save you from me…" he muttered.

"I'm not trying to hurt her, Sid," Andy defended, frowning. In fact that was the _last_ thing on his mind. He hesitated, cringing, then started the call. He chewed his lip nervously for a moment as he waited for her to pick up. He started, eyes widening and cheeks flushing. "Hey, Hannah? Wait, don't hang up! …Phew, you didn't. I just wanted to say, well, I guess there's really nothing I can say… Because I'm a coward, that's why," he answered, groaning. Oh this wasn't going to be easy. "What do you want me to do? Drive all the way back and say goodbye? …Fine. Sid, turn the car around."

"Give me that. Seriously, man, be more assertive. I can't keep pulling you out of this crap," Sid said, grabbing the phone. He put it to his ear. "Han…" he began. He grimaced and inwardly groaned. Great. "Yeah, I'm with him! …No, I didn't say goodbye… Well if something had happened to me at least you'd know who the body was. We contacted Andy's mom… Okay, okay, bad taste, sorry! …Look, give the guy a break. You terrify him. Girls in general terrify him."

"They do not!" Andy protested, blushing.

"You know he cares about you, Hannah, just hear him out… Okay good. Thank you," Sid said, handing the phone back to Andy.

"I'm sorry! I really, really, really wanted to go to you in person and say goodbye, and I had flowers and everything and even had a speech all planned out, but when I got to your door and saw you brushing your hair in the window I just chickened out! I mean you were there and I was there and there wouldn't be another time, but you just looked so, well, never mind! Look, I'm sorry," Andy blurted in a rush. "…I know it isn't going to make it better, but it's all I have, Hannah!"

"Oh god I can smell your virginity from across the planet," Sid groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"Both hands on the wheel!" Andy snapped, startling Sid who was quick to comply, taken aback. Ooh, time to back out of this drama for a bit. Andy turned back to the call. "What? Ugh, yeah, I let him drive… Tell me about it, I'm starting to regret it… Yeah, I won't let him near the phone anymore…" He listened to the reply and smirked. "Yeah, I'll take care of him Hannah… Yes, I'll make sure he doesn't get himself killed… What are you talking about? It's no skin off my back. We're _good_ buddies, him and me," Andy jokingly replied. Andy chuckled at the reply. "You forgive me then? …Only if your brother comes home alive, huh? Well, I have every intention of ensuring that happens. Don't know what I'd do without him… You crazy? I love him like a brother. No way would I throw him out of the car… Okay, if he did _that_ I probably would, but still… Yeah, I miss you too. It's good to hear your voice… Next long break I should be back. We can, uh, do something. You know. If you want. I mean you don't have to. I mean… Yeah, shutting up now… Really? That sounds great! …Nah, Sid's a pussycat. He wouldn't tag along on the outing…" Andy blushed at the reply. "D-date? Really? I mean yeah, date sounds better than outing… I'll tie him up before I let him stick around."

"If you bang my sister…" Sid began.

"Dude! Not even on my mind!" Andy protested. "It'll just be a, well, welcome home date."

"I have the monopoly on his time, Hannah!" Sid called, smirking.

Andy laughed at her reply and grinned at Sid. "She says share your toys, Sid," he teased. Sid shuddered visibly at the memory of the toys.

"Tell her to f**k off," he grumbled.

"She heard you," Andy said. "Yeah. Hey, can you do me a favor? Molly's hearing this stuff from school about sex and how it means the difference between being a loser and being cool and all that crap… You're the best, Hannah. Thanks… Okay, love you too. Platonically! I mean not that I wouldn't be into that, I mean… Yeah, shutting up. Bye." He groaned, hanging up the phone.

Toy Story

"She thinks you're adorable when you're anxious," Sid snickered.

"I don't want a girl to think I'm _adorable_!" Andy protested.

"Oh yes you do," Sid replied. "Best you're going to get."

"What about 'hot'?" Andy asked.

"You already have that in the bag, man," Sid teased.

"Thanks Sid, I think you're hot too," Andy joked. The two chuckled. Sid focused on the road and Andy leaned back in the passenger seat to nap.

Sid glanced over at his friend as Andy drifted to sleep. He shook his head and turned back to the road. "What am I gonna do without you, man?" he murmured sadly.


	3. Dream

**Road Trip**

(A/N: Trying to figure out the timeline/ages in Toy Story. Far as I can tell, Molly would be 12 or would have just turned 13, Hannah and Andy are about the same age which would be 17, apparently, though I think 18 would be a bit more believable considering Andy's heading for college, and Sid would be 19 or so. According to a Toy Story deleted scene he was about 7 or 8 when Andy was 6. But there's a lot of conflicting ages for Sid in the first movie. Some say 11, some say 13, deleted scene says 7 or 8. Yeah. So will probably go with him being 8 in the first movie given his size in comparison to Hannah's. Which means about the time of this dream scene Sid would be about 16 or 17 and Andy would be about 14 or 15.)

Dream

Andy was dreaming. There was no other explanation, after all, for why suddenly he was seeing him and Sid as teenagers in high school. "Sid, where are you going?" Andy called after him as he was heading away.

"Stop caring, Andy," Sid replied flatly, not even turning back.

"Look, what's wrong? Something happened, I know it did. Calm down and maybe we can…" Andy began.

Sid spun. "F**k off, Andy! Stop trying to be my friend, okay?! I don't care! I don't care about friends, I don't care about this f***ing school, I don't care about the f***ing teachers, I don't care about my f***ing family, and I _especially_ don't care about _you_! I just don't care! Get out of my face!" Viciously he threw a rock and then another at Andy. Andy, shocked at the outburst, backed away uncertainly. "God you're a b**ch! Just… Just don't give a s**t, okay? Be like everyone else for once and don't-give-a s**t!" Andy was quiet, blinking. Sid turned his back and stormed angrily off. Andy thought he heard the other sniff. Concern filled his eyes, but he didn't dare to follow… Wait. That wasn't what happened. He'd followed. He'd followed! Why wasn't he following?

Toy Story

The scene switched. Police were at the garbage dump. They were looking down at someone. Hannah was screaming and sobbing, trying to pull away from her mother and father. Mr. Phillips looked stunned. Mrs. Phillips was sobbing, near to collapse. Andy was confused. He approached the scene. A body was coming into sight, covered in a sheet. An arm was hanging out. There was a gash across a wrist that had long stopped bleeding, and Andy quickened his pace. He felt in his heart and soul that he knew that body.

Toy Story

The scene suddenly switched again, and now it was Sid. He was about to slit. A hand caught his wrist firmly. Sid looked over. Andy. Sid's eyes lit up in outrage. "Let go!" he shouted, pulling free.

"Sid, what are you doing?! Are you crazy?! Stop this man, this isn't cool! You have a family!" Andy protested.

"Shut the hell up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! F**k you, Andy, f**k you! Stop caring! I detest you so much you don't even know! You step in my way, you f***ing a**hole, and I swear to god I'll kill you! Go! Go!" Sid roared. He had a large shard of glass in his hand and was looking murderously in Andy's direction, eyes flaming and teeth clenched in a scowl.

Andy was gawking in horror. Who was this boy…? This was not the Sid he knew from childhood, and that hurt so, so badly. "No," he breathed.

"F**k you!" Sid screamed, lunging. There was a searing pain as the other stabbed him in the shoulder with the glass. Andy screamed in agony. Sid withdrew the shard and ran. Andy retreated. No, wait, he'd gone after him despite the injury! He _hadn't_ retreated! Why was he retreating?! He hadn't _retreated_!

Toy Story

The scene switched again. Sid again. Sid taking the bloody glass and slashing both his wrists so deeply one could almost think he'd been trying to cut his hand off. Which really wouldn't have been a surprise. Sid screamed in pain and dropped the glass. He sobbed, falling to his knees and holding his head in his hands, rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he wept over and over again. He wanted help. He wanted someone to come and to care, but the one person who had been trying he had driven off. No! Andy _didn't_ care! If he did he would have come! It was just that dumbass's goody-two-shoes crap that had gotten him to follow this far. Andy was no different than them! Oh god, oh god, oh god he was so alone… He was _alone_! Sid sank to the ground, clutching his wrists and shutting his eyes tightly, willing himself to stop crying. Stop crying, stop crying. This was _his_ choice. Stop crying. "Stop the bleeding, stop the bleeding," Sid pled in a daze. No! No, don't stop, don't stop! He didn't have to be afraid anymore. He didn't have to hurt. "Let me die…" he whispered weakly.

"Sid! Sid, no!" Andy shrieked, watching the scene; but no Andy came. No! No, he'd come! He'd _come_! He'd found the other and raced to him and he'd bound his wrists tightly and he'd called for help and he'd fought to keep Sid awake and alert! He'd fought! He hadn't retreated, he hadn't ignored, he'd come and help had arrived and they'd taken the both of them to the hospital; Andy for the stab wound and Sid for the gashes. He'd lied and said he'd fallen on something sharp so Sid wouldn't get in trouble. He never lied, but on that occasion he had …But he _wasn't_ coming in the scene he was seeing, and Sid's eyes were dulling and his skin was paling, and then… Then he was gone… Just gone… Just a body lying in a landfill… It wasn't until two days later he was found. Decaying. Partially devoured. A memory. Unsaved. Nothing.

Dream End

"Sid!" Andy screamed out.

"Hold s**t!" Sid exclaimed, startled. He jammed on the brakes instinctively, pulling off to the side of the road with heart pounding. For a moment he thought Andy had spotted something he hadn't, but wait. Andy was asleep. He cursed and looked over. A nightmare? Really? "Dammit Andy!" Sid yelled, punching the other hard in the side. Andy yelped, sitting bolt upright in a cold sweat, panting and terrified. "What the hell, man?!"

Andy, still disoriented, gasped and looked over. His eyes widened. "Sid!" he exclaimed, practically tackling the other in a hug.

"Dude!" Sid exclaimed in shock and appal. Andy just hugged him tightly. "Andy, what the f**k is _wrong_ with you?!" Andy took a breath and let go of his friend, falling back into his seat and holding his forehead in his hands, eyes tightly shut. "You could have gotten us killed, man!" Sid yelled. "S**t, you nearly gave me a heart-attack!"

"Sorry…" Andy meekly murmured.

Sid looked at his friend in confusion. He sighed. "What happened?" he asked.

Andy drew his hands down his face with a groan, holding them over his mouth. Finally he put them down and leaned on the door, answering, "I dreamt you were dead… I dreamt of the day that shall not be spoken of, and this time I didn't come. That's it. I didn't. I just didn't come and that… that was all she wrote… Sorry. About the over reaction that is. Just… graphic images. Been watching too many crime dramas."

Toy Story

Sid blinked. He sighed, sinking back in his seat with arms folded. He kept silent for a long moment. "You sure _I'm_ the one who needs the psychiatric help?" he finally muttered. Andy stayed quiet. "Must have been a mess when you found me," Sid remarked. He really didn't remember a lot from that day. Or maybe he did. He remembered the actions, not the words.

He remembered freaking out at Andy. He remembered making the first attempt at slitting. He remembered Andy catching his wrist before he could. He remembered losing all control and then he had seen red and stabbed and then Andy was bleeding. He remembered running before he could lose himself even more and end up murdering the one guy on the planet he _didn't_ want dead… The one guy who he'd always thought was the _last_ person who ever deserved to die or be killed or mistreated by anyone. Andy was the embodiment of goodness and purity. He had been the embodiment of evil and corruption. Their lives were parallel in everything, they each had a little sister, they each had a dog, they were the same age, both their fathers had been deadbeats, they lived next door for a bit, etc. They were like two sides of the same coin. In everything they were the same... Except for personality... They were like two parts of the personality of one individual. They could have practically been a representation of that. Andy treated his toys like gifts. Sid had treated toys like trash. Andy was sweet and mild tempered. Sid had been bratty and wild. The list could go on and on. Sid stood for everything Andy was against, Andy stood for everything Sid scoffed at. Many would think it would have been more likely that Sid would be Andy's chief tormenter than his best friend.

…He remembered weeping as he was bleeding out, and begging for forgiveness for the pain he would bring and had brought in the past. He was saying I'm sorry and wishing, praying, that anyone would come. Anyone at all. For a moment he'd been afraid. For a moment he'd regretted it. For a moment he hadn't wanted to die… And then he had… He just… didn't want to die alone… He remembered being on the verge of blacking out and then hearing Andy cry out his name. He remembered feeling hands gripping his wrists and then cloth was wrapped above the slashes tight enough to almost cut off circulation but not quite. Then cloth was wrapped around the slits themselves as tightly as was safe and then Andy was there saying—no, screaming and begging—something of him. Andy had been practically crying, but he hadn't heard a thing the other said. All he knew was that someone was there, and he had been at peace then. He let himself pass out… He'd hoped he'd never wake up again, he believed, but then… Then he wanted to so, so badly…

Toy Story

"It was… The blood was everywhere and just-just _gushing_, and all I could do was make a couple of tourniquets, bind the gashes themselves, and hope for the best… I didn't think you'd wake up again when you passed out…" Andy murmured quietly.

Sid was quiet. "You lied for me, spared me an assault charge," he said with a chuckle. Andy forced a smirk. Sid looked grave again. "God the pain and terror I must have put you through… And Hannah… Wasn't the only time I almost did it either, was it…?

"No…" Andy quietly replied.

"I remember… The second time I thought about it I went away somewhere I knew I would be alone… I had the knife... I was still so conflicted and didn't know what I wanted anymore… Then I went for the cut. I don't know why… But you were there again, and this time, when you caught my wrist, I turned my head to you… I didn't fight, I didn't scream, I just… I looked at you and told you in a hollow voice to let go. You just shook your head and tightened your grip. I dropped the knife and next thing I knew I was sobbing and clinging to you like a lifeline," Sid said.

"Which I was," Andy answered. Sid had _not_ only tried twice.

"Yeah… Still are sometimes…" Sid muttered. Andy was quiet. Sid turned to him. "Is part of you afraid to leave for my sake?" he asked.

Andy stayed quiet for a moment. Soon, though, he replied, "Yes… I'm afraid that if I go, when I come back you won't be there… And it won't be college you went away to."

Sid leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes. For a time he was silent, thinking. Soon, though, he replied, "You were there for me through the worst times in my life. Even when I treated you like dirt you stuck by me. You were… you were the last thread that kept me human and kept me alive, you were my hope, my stability. You were my strength and you were the hand that always reached out and pulled me away from death, and you were and are and always _will_ be the best and most precious friend I will _ever_ have… Not gonna throw all you did for me to the wayside without a second thought just because you're not around anymore, Andy. I told you I was healing. I am. I haven't had a suicidal thought for two _years_… You don't have to be worried for me anymore… You don't have to still feel like you have to always be there to protect me…"

"I know… But I still feel it, and I can't get over the fear that one day... that one day those thoughts will come back… Guess we both had that 'must protect' thing going on with each other, didn't we? Another opposite parallel," Andy remarked.

"I was your physical protection, you were my emotional protection. I felt like I was the protector, you felt like you were, but ultimately we couldn't have done it without each other no matter how things were cut," Sid added, rubbing his temples. He looked over at Andy. "I love you, man," he affectionately yet playfully said.

Andy smiled weakly. "I love you too," he said with a playful but weak smile. Sid chuckled and straightened up, ruffling Andy's hair and starting the car again. Andy frowned, fixing his hair.

"Dream isn't gonna become reality, Andy. That time and place is over and done with. I'm here, you're here, and everything's going to be just fine," Sid said. They were almost slammed into by a passing car. Both blinked blankly. "More or less," Sid added as an afterthought. Andy cringed. Ugh, this state was filled with bad drivers. Of which Sid was one, admittedly, but not as bad as a lot of others.


	4. Above the Waterfall

**Road Trip**

Above the Waterfall

Andy snapped a picture of a moose in a marsh off the side of the road. Hey, what was a road trip without taking in the wildlife and sight-seeing the natural beauty along the way? Sid was espying his own idea of natural beauty. Andy glanced incredulously back at Sid who was leaning back against the car with hands in his pockets and lecherously—not even exaggerating, it was lecherous like you wouldn't believe—watching a group of gal pals giggling and sunbathing on picnic tables or playing ball. Andy shook his head hopelessly, rolling his eyes. He turned back to the moose and snapped another picture before going to join Sid.

"We're so ingrained in each other's lives, how do you think we'll fare without one another?" Andy asked, smirking as he leaned against the car next to his friend.

Sid blinked, turning to him, then frowned, turning back to the girls. "Don't know. Guess we'll find out. Damn, you were my best wingman," Sid replied.

"Avoiding it isn't making it go away," Andy sang.

"I'll miss you like hell, okay? That what you want to hear? I literally will not know what to do with myself for, like, ever. Well, for a few months at least," Sid replied.

"Same," Andy admitted. "Well, school I guess, but other than that no idea."

"Think I have a shot with any of them?" Sid asked, pointing the girls out.

Andy looked dubious but then shrugged. "Play it like a bad boy, don't tell them you're a garbage man, and you might have a chance," he answered.

"Wish me luck," Sid replied, patting Andy's shoulder with a smirk and then crossing towards the girls.

Andy shook his head, smirking. "Oh you're going to be shot down so bad," he said out loud, though Sid couldn't hear. Sure enough moments later one of them had slapped him and Sid was quickly retreating.

"Wow she has a good arm," Sid said, rubbing his cheek painfully.

"Watch how a real man does it," Andy replied.

"Yeah, like you stand a chance. You may have gotten more girls genuinely interested in you, but I've gotten like twice the phone numbers you have," Sid said.

Andy smirked, waving his camera in the air, then began going in their direction. He made as if he was heading elsewhere and snapped a picture of a family of swans in the lake. He looked around and snapped a picture of a flower. The girls were glancing over every so often. It was enough. Andy rose and turned. He started as if just noticing them, tilted his head, then raised the camera. They looked dubiously at him. "What are you doing?" one asked.

Andy snapped a picture. "Sorry, photography has always been a pretty passionate hobby of mine," he replied. And it had been, honestly. "Just the background was so perfect, and the way you were all posed and talking. I thought it would make a good shot. Sorry. I'll delete it, I promise."

"Hold on, let's see it," one of the girls replied.

"Huh? Really?" Andy asked, playing naïve and innocent. "O-Okay," he replied, approaching them.

Sid was gawking in disbelief from the car as Andy mingled and laughed and flirted with the girls. By the time he came back, he had all their numbers. He waved them in the air tauntingly at Sid and got into the driver's seat. Sid blinked in shock. "Son of a _b**ch_," he said. He climbed into the passenger seat.

"Owned," Andy teased.

"Shove it up yours," Sid bit bitterly back.

Toy Story

Sid had always been the more active and restless between them, and so extended sitting sessions did not go over well with him. He was fidgeting now, and impatiently drumming his fingers. "Come on, man, pull over, I need to stretch," he finally and testily said.

"There isn't a rest stop for another hour, can't you wait?" Andy asked.

"No!" Sid replied. Andy inwardly groaned, rolling his eyes. He scanned the road for a safe shoulder or side road to pull off onto. He remembered a dirt one that went off somewhere and ended near to where a waterfall was. That would probably satiate Sid's desire for some adventure. He soon spotted it and turned off the main highway, driving down.

"Happy?" Andy bit.

"Alright, this is what I'm talking about," Sid replied, grinning.

"About time we stopped for dinner anyway," Andy said.

"I'm down with that," Sid said.

Toy Story

The two found themselves hiking up a much steeper trail than Andy had remembered. Which in retrospect probably shouldn't have been surprising. When Andy was little, his mother wouldn't have wanted him to be too near to the falls. Now that he was an older teen, observing from a distance didn't work for him or for Sid anymore. Up close was better.

Andy was shouldering the food. Sid was being less than cautious, taking risks and paths up that Andy wouldn't dare to try. He was more inclined to play it safe. Sid was more inclined to take a dare. Another way in which they were opposite. Sid almost slipped. Andy caught his breath as Sid caught his balance. "Dang it, Sid, will you be careful?" Andy sharply said to him.

"What? Rocks are slippery," Sid defended with a shrug.

"I hope you realize that if you fall into that water, you're not getting out alive," Andy said.

"I'll take that bet," Sid replied, smiling. He looked incredulously at the waterfall and down the river a bit. On second thought… He grimaced and kept climbing.

"Wow these rocks are mossy," Andy said, panting lightly.

"You are so out of shape," Sid said, rolling his eyes.

"I am not!" Andy defended.

"You so are," Sid answered, smiling. He grabbed the back of his friend's shirt and pulled him up onto the next ledge. "Desk jobs are not the way to go, man. Human body was made to move."

"Oh save it," Andy said, shaking his head hopelessly. Sid continued climbing upwards while scatting to his heavy metal/screamer metal. Andy sighed deeply. Metal head. He continued upwards, attempting to keep up to Sid as best he could. He frowned. If Sid could do it so could he! He wasn't about to be bested by his best friend. He gritted his teeth, eyes determinedly set, and picked up the pace, slowly but surely covering the distance between them.

Sid looked back curiously and smirked. "Racing now, Andy? You've already lost," Sid said to his friend. He laughed harshly and climbed faster yet. Andy sped up as well. This was far more risky than what he usually did, and he was out of his comfort zone, but sometimes that could be a good thing, he knew. Sid had always pushed him out of his comfort zone and vice versa. It had helped the both of them to grow not only physically, but mentally and emotionally too. In this case, though, being pushed out of your comfort zone wasn't a good thing.

Andy reached up for a mossy rock and began to pull himself up. He pushed off on another with a foot. That foot slipped and he gasped. He cried out in alarm, losing his grip. "Sid!" he exclaimed, nearly tumbling off the cliff and into the falls!

Suddenly a hand wrapped around his arm firmly. He gasped, looking up, then sighed in relief. Sid was there and laughing, holding onto a firm root. "Easy there, Andy boy. Kind of want to get you to college alive." He pulled Andy up onto a more solid ledge.

"I'm glad you think that was funny!" Andy sharply shot. He saw, though, and had seen, the very real alarm and worry that had been in Sid's eyes for a moment. He examined his hands. They were bleeding slightly, but not too bad. He sighed in annoyance and brought out a couple of napkins, wrapping them around his hands. He smirked and chuckled. "Wow that was close. My heart all but stopped for a second. Thought it was game over for me."

"_You_ thought it was game over? Dude, I nearly had a heart-attack," Sid replied. "Look, you take the lead. Have a better chance of catching you when you fall if I'm behind you."

"And a better chance of falling _with_ me," Andy replied.

"Touché, but hey, what are friends for?" Sid asked, smirking. Andy smirked back and began to climb up ahead of Sid. Sid kept close at hand, but not too close so as to crowd the other or make him nervous. Soon enough the two had reached their destination at the top and began to eat.

Toy Story

Andy watched the sunset quietly, listening to Sid who was on his cellphone. Suffice it to say, the conversation his friend was having was… not exactly an easy one for Sid. Or for Andy to hear.

"I don't care, dad, I don't, okay! Just… Look I'm not in the mood for your apologies right now… Yeah? Well could have, would have, should have, old man! …You can-you can only apologize so many _times_? Well then say it _again_! …_Damn_ right I won't forgive you either way! …I wanted to believe that, dad. I wanted to believe that so, so badly that you don't even know… Then why the hell couldn't you stop? …You f***ing a**hole… You tried, you tried, you tried, you tried. _No_, you _didn't_ try! When you tried it was half-hearted. If it hadn't been you would have gotten over your f***ing addiction! You would have been my father, not some-some guy that mooched in our house! …Yeah, dad. Yeah. When you were sober you were so good. So, _so_ good. You protected us, you played with us, you did everything so right and then-then you'd get drunk again, and then the shouting and yelling and beating would start and then you'd pass out in a rage and leave us battered and broken and hurt… You nearly killed her! You nearly killed my _mother_! …About damn time you admitted that crash was your fault. I remember you pulling me from the car and away. You were going to beat me. Said it was because I couldn't shut up that you'd crashed. Mom wouldn't let you. She fought back and you nearly cracked her head open on the pavement… I know it was an accident, dad. I do. That doesn't change the fact it happened, and I will never forgive you for that, you hear me? _Never_! …I want so badly to say that I hate you. You have no idea how badly. But I don't… Because some part of me still is hanging on and hoping and praying that someday you'll get the help you need and get over your alcoholism and be the father _I_ needed and deserved! I didn't-I didn't want to let go… Yes, dad. Yes, I _have_ let you go. I have let you go, and I will not accept you again until you can prove that there _is_ a cure for what you became… Sober for three months isn't gonna cut it, old man. Try three years, and even then it will just be enough for me to have a little bit of hope. But then every time I felt hope, you ripped it away, didn't you? …No, dad. No. I don't hate you. I love you. I always will. No matter how much I try to hate you, there will always still be that little inkling of love somewhere hidden away in the back of my mind. You were my father, I was your son. I was part of you… I don't want to hear your excuses anymore. Goodbye, dad… Begging. Pathetic. I said goodbye!"

Viciously Sid slammed the phone shut, clenching his hand over it so tightly that Andy almost expected to hear a crack. His eyes were shut tight. After a few moments Sid seemed to calm down. He put the phone into his pocket and dragged his feet back towards Andy. He plopped heavily down on the grass, holding his head in his hands.

Toy Story

Andy was quiet, turning attention to his food again. "Here," Andy said, tossing Sid a soda.

"Got a cigarette or a beer or some drugs or something?" Sid deadpanned.

"Not letting you start back up those old high school habits of yours," Andy replied.

"Should I forgive him? Should I let it all go and forgive him?" Sid suddenly asked.

Andy was quiet. "You're asking someone who would have done anything to have a father. Even if he _was_ a crappy one," he finally answered.

Sid cringed, looking for a moment guilty. Andy's old man had taken off, he knew; abandoned them. It was still a touchy subject for Andy. "Sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be… Guess we both have daddy issues," Andy dryly said, smirking. His smile fell and he looked up at Sid. "I can't pretend to understand how you felt, growing up with an alcoholic father. You can't pretend to understand how I felt growing up with none… Your dad was a good man, Sid. At least when sober. Some of the best moments I had were when your dad would take you and me to the park to play soccer. When drunk he was abusive, he was dangerous; but he was still a father… That was the one thing I never got about it… You had your father. He was with you and he played with you and protected you and was good to you. I had nothing. But you always acted like you hated him… When we were little I used to go home crying, after hearing you talk about your dad so coldly. I used to curl up in bed, and mom would come up and ask what was wrong. I told her that I didn't understand why you got to have your father when I didn't have mine. I told her I wanted dad to come back. I told her how angry I was when you said you hated your father or when you said you wished you didn't have one. I told her how I felt like screaming at you or hitting you for saying it because at _least_ you had one… She would tell me that your father sometimes did very, very mean things to you and your sister and your mother. When I asked what, she wouldn't tell me. She would just say that sometimes it was better to have no father… But even still, even after I found out, finally, what your dad did to you, I would have given anything to be in your place and to just even _have_ a father there. I didn't care how violent or dangerous, I just… I missed my dad so, so much…"

Sid was quiet, head hung. "I used to cower with mom and Hannah in a back room or my room. My room had the strongest door and the most deadbolts. We would lock him out and tune out his screaming and yelling and swearing and mom would keep saying one day everything would be okay again… I would look out the window and see you playing in the yard with your mom, or I would see you in your room playing with your toys, and I would wish with all my heart, with tears in my eyes, that I could be there instead of you, that I could be safe again and not have to worry about loving someone so much that it hurt but still being so afraid of them that every time a hand or voice was raised I would flinch or cover my face. I didn't understand why you seemed to be more at ease around my father than I was, or why you could laugh with him without being afraid you would offend him or being afraid he would pick up a beer and gulp it down and then become a monster and stranger you never knew or wanted to know," he said quietly.

"Maybe if it had been the other way around, we would have had different thoughts and ideas about whether having no father was better than having a bad one or vice versa," Andy murmured.

"Here's to never having to know," Sid dryly said, raising his soda. Andy smiled and raised his own. "Looks like both our lives were f***ed up in some way or another," Sid added, drinking from his soda. He looked at it a moment. "Think my dad will ever… ever be sober?" he asked.

Andy was quiet, looking at his own soda. "Let me put it to you this way. There's a far better chance of your dad sobering up than there is of my dad ever coming back," he answered. Sid nodded, eyes for a moment sympathetic. "Now, let's drop the dark talk crap and focus on something more upbeat."


	5. Awkward Encounters

**Road Trip**

Awkward Encounters

"Where are we stopping overnight?" Sid asked as they were climbing back down.

"Town after the next one," Andy answered. "Not all that big, but it apparently has gorgeous scenery, and the hotel is supposed to be really nice. Whoa!" he exclaimed, slipping. He cried out, rolling and then hitting the ground. He coughed and groaned in pain, raising himself up on his arms. "Watch that last step," he moaned, rising. "Oh I'm going to be so bruised after this."

"When we get to the hotel, run yourself a bath and soak in it," Sid replied, skating down the slippery portion and joining Andy. "That's what mom used to do to sooth bruises and cuts and whatever."

"Yeah, good idea," Andy said.

"Then we're hitting the bar!" Sid exclaimed.

"Not so good idea," Andy deadpanned, looking incredulously at Sid. "You know I don't drink, Sid."

"Pussy," Sid replied.

"I just can't stand the taste of alcohol," Andy defended.

"You're gonna get beat up at that bar," Sid deadpanned.

"What do you know?" Andy demanded. "Let's just go."

"Ooh, touchy, touchy," Sid teased. He followed nonetheless.

Toy Story

The two—more specifically Andy—lugged his overnight bag into the hotel room. Sid followed. "I have an extra toothbrush you can use," Andy said.

"Great," Sid replied, kicking off his shoes and flopping onto one of the beds. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on as Andy began setting things up. "Come on, man, it's not like we're moving in. Just keep it all in the bag."

"I like to be neat. Sue me," Andy replied.

"Lame," Sid sang.

"Practical," Andy sang in reply.

"Whatever man. Ugh, TV has s**t on it. You bath while I go to the pool," Sid said.

"You don't even have a bathing suit," Andy pointed out.

"I'll go across the street to the general store and grab one. You need anything?" Sid asked.

"It's my money paying for it, remember?" Andy deadpanned. "Here." He reached into his wallet and pulled a fifty dollar bill out, handing it to Sid. "Get whatever you think it is you'll need, you mooch."

"No more fitting a title has ever been given me," Sid said, winking. "Be right back."

"Not like I'll notice," Andy replied, shrugging. Sid walked out with a two-fingered salute.

Toy Story

Andy went into his overnight bag and pulled out some bath items, then entered the bathroom and started to run the water. Oh he could just imagine what Sid would be saying if he saw the bath regime Andy went through. Andy didn't hop in a shower, wet and shampoo his hair, wash a bit, and hop out like Sid basically did. He dryly chuckled. He checked his phone. He kind of wanted to call Hannah just for the sake of calling her. He didn't have anything he wanted to say, he just kind of wanted to hear her voice. He felt horrible for not having said goodbye… Of course calling her while in a bath would probably feel pretty darn awkward. Yeah, no, he wasn't going there. Maybe a woman would be more inclined to, but he wasn't a woman and he wasn't even going there. Too much risk of it turning into a more intimate call than he wanted it to be. Just no. No… On the other hand, an intimate call… Oh god no. He frowned, putting the cellphone outside of the bathroom and shutting the door firmly behind him. He wasn't going to bother locking it. He couldn't care less if _Sid_ walked in on him—he didn't have anything the other guy hadn't seen—as long as his friend didn't bring a girl along. The bath was soon run and Andy slipped in. Ugh, he hadn't known how much his body had been aching until now. Sid was onto something. He really _should_ start working out more often. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off into sleep.

Andy was jerked awake by girlish laughter. He frowned, opening his eyes tiredly, annoyed at having been awakened. The bath water had become lukewarm, he noted, which meant he must have been napping for a good long time. He sat up. That _had_ been a woman's laugh, right? He heard the laughter again, echoed by Sid's. "What the heck?" he murmured out loud. He started to raise himself out of the water, but just then the bathroom door opened. Quickly he shrank back down into it. He blinked blankly as Sid entered.

"Dude, you'll never guess who I met at the pool," Sid excitedly said, shutting the door behind him and quickly changing out of his swimsuit then into clothes.

"Oh god, tell me you didn't pick up a hooker," Andy moaned, face-palming.

"Nah, but if the high school stories we heard were anything to go by, she was more busy than them," Sid replied, grinning wickedly as he toweled off his hair.

Andy started and sat up. "No way," he said, eyes wide.

"Yes way! Clara, _the_ most popular girl in high school, was across the street in the store. I ran into her and we got to talking, one thing led to another and bam! You know, not 'bam' bam, just we went swimming in the hotel pool together and she's here now. She's eager to see you," Sid said. He went to the mirror and began checking himself over.

"Sid," Clara sang, opening the door.

"Oh my god!" Andy exclaimed, panicking. He was in the bathtub for pete's sake! Was nothing private anymore! "Clara!" he exclaimed, seizing a towel and quickly holding it over himself. "Sid, the water is barely lukewarm!"

"Ooh, got it. I'm on it," Sid replied. He turned to her and led her out. "We'll be out in a minute, Clara, might want to leave before Andy turns into a beet," Sid said, noting how red Andy was.

"Don't be long," Clara pouted. Sid winked at her and shut the door. Andy quickly scrambled out of the tub.

"What the heck, dude?!" Andy freaked, grabbing a dry towel and quickly wrapping it around his waist. "You aren't sleeping with her in our hotel room!"

"Oh come on, it's not like I planned to," Sid replied, waving it off.

"She might have different ideas!" Andy yelled.

"Got it covered. Told her you were my boyfriend," Sid replied.

"You what?!" Andy virtually screamed. "Oh my… Sid, do you realize she is a _huge_ fan of that kind of stuff?!"

Sid started. "Wait, what? How do you…" he began.

"Trust me, I know. You don't want to know _how_ I know, ever, but I know," Andy replied, glaring. "Oh great. This is just perfect. I don't like that girl."

"Relax, Andy, I'll handle it," Sid assured.

"Yeah right," Andy replied.

Toy Story

Andy and Sid left the bathroom. She watched them, eyes excited and curious. "So, what did you two 'talk' about?" she asked, eyeing Andy in the towel appreciatively. Andy blushed deeply at her scrutinizing glare. Oh this was awkward. He shuffled towards his overnight bag and brought out boxers. He cursed the fact he hadn't brought pajamas inside with him.

"About having you around. Plenty of guys would have killed for the opportunity in high school," Sid replied.

"Suffice it to say she isn't so desirable now," Andy muttered to Sid so Clara didn't hear.

"Still gives us bragging rights. We don't have to say _when_ we had her in our room, or what we did there," Sid murmured back. Andy rolled his eyes and headed towards the bathroom. Clara rose, quickly blocking his access.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said, snatching his boxers away.

"What? Clara, hey, give me those!" Any insisted, reaching for them. She took the opportunity to yank the towel away. He yelped, diving for the bed and quickly getting under the covers, eyes wide.

"Still as prudish as ever I see, Andy," she said with a sigh and roll of her eyes.

"Give me my shorts back!" he demanded.

"Alright Clara, no more playing," Sid said, snatching the boxers from her and tossing them at Andy. He caught them and quickly disappeared under the covers. Soon he came back out looking wary.

"I have to admit, I never thought I'd see the day you two 'paired' up," she purred to them.

"You aren't going to see it tonight either," Sid replied.

"Oh come on, Sid, you know you wanted me," she purred to him.

"Like hell," Sid replied. "Wasn't _that_ superficial."

"Oh yes you were," Andy replied. "It was _me_ that couldn't have been bothered with her. Not you, me."

"Oh Andy, you're such a meanie," Clara pouted. Something was not right with this girl, Andy dryly knew. He knew her family had a history of mental illness. He actually felt kind of bad for hating her at times.

"Look Clara, it's been great to see you, but Sid and I…" Andy began, tone softening.

"Say no more," she replied, eyes lighting up. "Can I watch?"

"Can you watch what?" Andy naively questioned. Sid face-palmed, shaking his head hopelessly.

"Can I watch you two fooling around'?" she repeated.

Andy blinked blankly. Now he got it. A look of appall crossed his face. "_Heck_ no!" he exclaimed.

"Then let me join," she purred.

Toy Story

Andy blinked blankly at her, frowned, then walked over to Sid. He grabbed his friend's arm roughly and pulled him away from her out onto the terrace, shutting the glass doors. He glared at Sid accusingly. "You know when we used to say we'd always do everything together?" Andy asked.

"What about it?" Sid asked.

"That didn't count losing our virginity!" Andy yelled.

"No duh," Sid replied. "Trust me, I'm thinking up a way to get out of this. Don't worry about it, dude."

"I'm worrying!" Andy shot. He looked inside and started. "Oh god, she's undressing," he moaned. Sid glanced over and his mouth dropped.

"_Hello_ Clara," he said, looking her appraisingly over.

"You're getting a , you know, out of this, aren't you?" Andy deadpanned.

"Oh yeah," Sid replied.

"I'm not watching you two have sex and I'm not joining a threesome!" Andy shot.

"Threesome with you? Hell to the no," Sid replied. "That would be wrong in _so_ many ways."

"Good, you're not losing focus," Andy replied, smiling worriedly. He turned back to her. "Oh. Wow," he said, going bright red.

Sid turned and his mouth dropped even wider. He dryly swallowed and closed it, turning back to Andy. "Just leave it to me," he said. "Stay here." Sid went back inside and towards her. Andy followed.

"Clara, Andy isn't into this sort of thing," Sid said to her.

"About time he loosened up," she replied.

"Neither am I," Sid continued.

"He's rubbing off on you, Sid," she teased.

Sid blinked blankly and grimaced. "Like hell he is," he replied. No way was he becoming as stick-in-the-muddish as Andy was. "Look, we're loyal to each other. No one else gets to share what we have," he continued, trying another tactic. Next step, telling the truth.

"Oh come on, live a little," Clara insisted, pressing close to him. Sib blinked blankly down at her.

"Oh wow," he tightly said.

Oh no, he was losing focus, Andy realized. "Sid," he warned.

"Don't worry about it!" Sib brushed off.

"I'm worrying about it!" Andy shot. "Ugh, you know what? Do whatever you two want, I'm sleeping in the car."

"Sorry, Clara, he's 'saving himself'," Sid said.

"I don't say 'saving myself', okay?! That just sounds cliché! I have no intentions of having sex before marriage, plain as that, the end," Andy shot, heading towards the door.

Clara was swift to move away from Sid and pounce on Andy. Andy cried out, falling back onto the bed. He went red and stiffened as his body reacted. Oh god, oh god, oh god. He was silently panicking. She kissed his stomach. Part of him honestly didn't want to resist. Wait, what was he thinking?! Heck no! He cried out in alarm, pushing her off of him and rolling onto the floor. His cellphone rang just then and he ran to it, snatching it. "Hello?!" he blurted desperately.

"Andy, what's wrong?" a voice replied. Andy tensed up, paling and gasping so loudly his lungs hurt.

Toy Story

"Hannah!" he blurted in horror.

"Oh s**t!" Sid exclaimed, racing to Clara and pulling her up off the bed. Or trying to. She was giggling and resisting and trying to pull him back down. Not that he would mind, but given the situation, yeah.

"Clara, Clara now really isn't a good time for this," Sid said. "Oh damn!" he exclaimed as she, well, graphic explanation toned down, began getting touchy feely. "Yeah, Andy, you sleep in the car."

"What's happening? Is that Sid I hear? Wait, did he bring a girl?" Hannah demanded.

"Uh…" Andy began. He noted Sid beginning to stop struggling, instead leaning closer to Clara with a lecherous grin. "Sid, she wants to talk to you!" he blurted.

"I what? Andy, what's…" Hannah began.

"Here he is!" Andy said.

Sid gave him one of the most murderous looks he'd ever seen and made a slashing motion across his throat. Still, part of him was kind of grateful for the interruption. He pulled away from a giggling Clara and took the phone. "Hannah, hey," he said.

"Did you bring a girl along?!" she demanded.

"Not so much brought as met along the way," Sid replied.

"Oh god, Sid! Have a little decorum! You're not with your punk rebel friends, you're with Andy!" Hannah said.

"Jealous over him?" Sid cooed. "Woman I brought is certainly looking to get into his pants."

Hannah was silent. Ooh, that might have been a little direct, Sid inwardly thought. "What?" she asked in an icy tone.

Sid cringed. "He's resisting!" Sid quickly covered.

"Oh, I know," Hannah answered. "Andy wouldn't do something like that." Her tone sounded more insecure than she wanted it to be. "You, on the other hand, would."

"Oh come on sis, give me some credit," Sid insisted.

"I give you as much as you deserve, child," she answered. "Fact still remains you're a jerk. Be glad it wasn't Molly who called you two."

Sid cringed and made and awkward sound. "Clara, we're not gay! I lied!" Sid called over to the girl. Maybe that would turn her off.

"Oh my god, Sid," Hannah said, face-palming. "My brother is the biggest idiot around."

"I don't care," Clara sang out, predatorily pinning a petrified Andy against a wall. Girl looked like a tiger.

"Andy has a girlfriend, Clara! Whoa! Hey, don't be touching my boy like that!" Sid sharply shot. Andy whimpered slightly. Clara glared at Sid and withdrew her hand.

"_Clara_?! You _idiot_!" Hannah shrieked so loudly that the others in the room could hear. Everyone froze. "Give-her-the phone," Hannah growled. Andy was too gentle of a person to fight that girl off, and you'd better believe he would need to fight her off. "Preferably _before_ she forces herself onto him."

"Uh, Clara, Hannah wants to talk to you," Sid said. He turned to the phone. "Is this going to turn into a cat fight? Because that would just be weird, you know."

"Sid!" Hannah shot.

"Okay!" he exclaimed. He tossed the phone at Clara. She caught it and went to hang it up.

"If you shut that phone, Clara, you're in so much trouble you don't even know! You know the dirt I have on you!" Hannah yelled. Clara froze in the middle of shutting it then grimaced.

"Ugh, b**ch," Clara muttered.

"Hey, you can't…" Andy began.

"Shut up, Andy," Clara said, drawing away. Andy went quiet.

"Come on, Andy, be a man," Sid chastised as he dragged Andy away from her.

"I'm not going to be rude, Sid," Andy replied.

"When Hannah said 'before she forces herself onto him' she wasn't kidding," Sid deadpanned. Andy blushed deeply and groaned, holding his head. This was humiliating. "You're supposed to defend your girl, Andy."

"I will!" Andy exclaimed insistently. Just not now. Hannah was holding her own pretty decently.

Toy Story

"What do you want, b**ch?" Clara bit at Hannah.

"If you even think about laying a finger on Andy, I'll hunt you down," Hannah warned. "He's my friend, Clara, and I'm not sharing him."

"What can you do about it?" Clara asked.

"Nothing. Physically. But if your dirty little secret gets back to your boyfriend, I wouldn't _have_ to be physical," Hannah answered. "Besides, if you think for a second Sid's going to let you get anywhere with Andy, you've got another thing coming."

"And if I go after your brother instead?" Clara challenged.

"Still have the blackmail, hon, and Andy wouldn't let you go anywhere with Sid that my brother wouldn't want to go anyway," Hannah answered. "I'm going to say this nicely only once, please put on your clothes and leave the hotel room. Now, put Andy on the phone."

Clara scoffed in disgust but tossed said cellphone over to Andy.

Andy caught it, looking ill at ease. "H-hello?" he asked.

"Hey, you okay?" Hannah asked.

"Who-who me? Oh yeah, all good," Andy replied. He hated how his voice was higher pitched. He needed to work at that.

"Careful around Clara, she doesn't take no for an answer," Hannah sympathetically said.

"No kidding," Andy replied dryly. "Ugh, Sid and I _will be discussing this at length_!" he added, pointedly raising his voice and looking at Sid. Sid grinned sheepishly, working on coaxing Clara back into her clothes. Clara was stubbornly pouting.

"Easy on him. He probably figured she'd be relatively harmless drunk. What he _didn't_ know was that when she's intoxicated, Clara gets even more high-maintenance, not less," Hannah said. "He's probably going to drag you to a bar next."

"Yeah, but I won't be drinking. I'd probably be a major light weight," Andy replied.

Hannah smiled on the other end. "I always loved that about you," she said. "That you're so determined to stand up for yourself and your morals no matter what. Well, almost always."

Andy inwardly groaned. "I didn't want to push her or hurt her!" he defended.

"Trust me, you won't," Hannah answered.

Andy smirked and chuckled. "It's good to hear your voice, Hannah," he said.

"You haven't been gone that long," she teased. "Besides, we only just talked earlier today."

"It's been long enough," he replied.

"Whoa, where did _that_ come from?" she asked.

"Too much?" he worriedly wondered.

"No. I liked it," she replied. "I have to go, Andy. Bye."

"Bye," Andy replied. With that they hung up.

Toy Story

Sid was just ushering Clara out, decorated in lipstick marks. "Call me," she sang out, waving a number in the air. He readily took it, grinning at her, then shut the door. He sighed in relief and leaned against it. Dammit, he could've been _all_ up in… never mind. "The things I sacrifice for you, Andy," Sid dryly said. He shut up on seeing the dangerous glare Andy was giving him. He blinked then cringed. "Let me guess, lecture time?" he innocently asked.

"Oh you have no idea," Andy chillingly answered.

"Can I just say…" Sid began.

"No!" Andy shot. "No you cannot say _anything_! Let's see. Since embarking on this road trip I've nearly been killed in about two or three—if not more—head-on collisions or other road accidents, nearly plummeted to my death in a waterfall, nearly broken my neck by slipping off a cliff, and now nearly been sexually assaulted by our friendly neighborhood high school queen bee."

"I…" Sid began.

"You've embarrassed me in a restaurant, humiliated me in front of Hannah, never stopped scatting to your heavy metal crap, and all but threw me under the bus with Clara," Andy continued.

"All very true," Sid answered lamely, giving up on finding a retort.

"You know what, Sid?" Andy asked. Sid grimaced. Did he _want_ to? Andy began to laugh. Sid started and blinked blankly.

"Uh, Andrew, you feeling okay?" Sid asked.

He 'oomphed' as he had the air suddenly squeezed out of him by the bear hug Andy gave him. Andy released him less than a second later, keeping his hand on Sid's shoulder as he grinned widely with eyes sparkling. "I would do it all again in a heartbeat without a second thought," Andy finished.

Sid, at first slightly taken aback, grinned wickedly and laughed. "_That's_ my boy!" he said, throwing an arm around Andy's neck, pulling him down, and giving him a noogie.

"Come on Sid," Andy protested with a laugh, pushing Sid away and backing up. "No one but you. Absolutely no one else would I have been able to suffer this through but you. God, do you know how happy I am that you decided to come?" Andy asked.

"Probably not," Sid replied, smirking.

"Dang straight," Andy answered. "I'm glad you're here, man… Would have been pretty lonely without you."

"And boring as all getup," Sid pointed out.

"Very true," Andy agreed. "Happy you came."

"Reminds me a bit of that other sappy song you like. You know, 'You've Got a Friend in Me'," Sid replied.

"You like it too," Andy teased.

"Bite your tongue," Sid replied.

Andy chuckled. "Hay, you wanted to hit a bar tonight. I'm up for it. Just don't expect me to drink."

"Not sure if we should. Don't think that in this state I could beat off the guys who'd be looking to eat you alive," Sid teased.

"I'll hold my own," Andy replied, grinning. "Just don't bring any more women back here."

"Deal," Sid replied. "Race you to the car." He took off. Andy laughed and followed quickly. The two reached the car at about the same time and swung into it giddily.


	6. Nightclub

**Road Trip**

Nightclub

The two entered the bar. "Okay, here's the low down," Sid said, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"You mean down low?" Andy asked.

"Whatever," Sid replied. "This is your first time so you probably have no idea what's going on."

"Sounds like you're lecturing me on how to have sex," Andy teased, smirking.

"Cute, real cute. Watch who you're cute around," Sid said with a smile.

"We're so going to be caught, man," Andy said. "I never should have brought this up."

"Don't be talking like that either. You play it tough like some macho man," Sid said. "Bars are bad enough, but we've stepped it up a notch and entered nightclub territory."

"Sid, look at me. Do you think for a second that even if I was an A List actor I could pull off looking like a macho man?" Andy deadpanned.

Sid looked him over. "Good point. Go for the bada** or kid rebel feel," he said. "You don't want these guys smelling you out."

"What are they, dogs?" Andy deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"When it comes to fresh meat, yeah. They can be animals," Sid answered. "You're about as fresh as it comes. Now will you pay attention? Throwing you pearls here, Andy boy."

"Right. Sorry," Andy replied.

Sid plunked his friend on a barstool and sat next to him on the other. "Okay, rule one. Don't make eye contact. If you do, make it brief. Rule two, don't gaze or even remotely give the impression you're looking at someone for too long. They'll come over and get up in your face. Rule three, don't flirt with any girl you see near to or talking to any guy. Especially if that guy is large. And capable of pummelling you into mincemeat." Andy cringed at this. "Rule four, don't engage in conversation with anyone drunk. Will escalate more often than not. Rule five, if a girl asks you to buy her a drink, well, depending on the outcome you want you can probably guess how to react to it." Andy blushed at the implication. "Rule six, never, ever, ever, ever leave a drink unattended. Date rape may not be something talked about much when it comes to guys, but it happens. Often. Rule seven. When being flirted with, watch your step. When in doubt, come to me. Rule eight, I-am-your-lifeline. If things get rough, all you need to do is give a call and I'll come running. Rule nine, dirty dancing isn't uncommon here so if you don't like it, don't hit the dance floor or you'll risk being put in really, really, really awkward situations. Rule ten, if I get sloshed, make sure I don't break any of the aforementioned rules."

"More a request than a rule, buddy," Andy pointed out.

"Screw technicalities. Just do it," Sid replied.

"Okay, okay, I've got it," Andy said. "Pretty sure I didn't need the lecture, though."

"Andy, you're—how do I put this—innocent and naïve. You need all the lecturing you can get," Sid said.

"You can't presume to know that about me," Andy replied, smiling. "May not have been in those situations myself in person, but I've certainly heard enough stories to get the gist of places like this."

"Just don't be you, okay?" Sid asked.

"I've handled things just fine as me!" Andy protested.

"Four words: brown sugar cinnamon soap," Sid said. "And your hair smells like the same. Come on, dude, really? Add-on to the rules, don't let anyone near your hair."

"What are you doing sniffing my hair anyway?" Andy joked with a laugh.

Sid laughed along with him. "Point made," he said. "Now excuse me while I mingle. Order me something strong. I want to get drunk."

"Yeah, no. Said I wasn't going to let you start up those habits again," Andy replied.

"Come on pal, give me a break. I'm losing my best friend soon," Sid whined.

"You're not losing me, Sid," Andy said. "Just… we'll be apart for a while, that's all."

"Yeah, you're depressing me again. Make it really strong," Sid deadpanned. "I'll be back in like five minutes. Don't do anything dumb."

"I've got it, I've got it," Andy replied, waving him away. Sid nodded and left.

Toy Story

Andy sighed. He could probably order a virgin cocktail for Sid, but Sid would probably pick that out in a heartbeat and pawn it off on some girl with a boyfriend just for revenge. He met the bartender's eyes and motioned for him to come. The man did so. "Something strong, but not too strong," Andy said. He wasn't about to risk his friend dying of alcohol poisoning or passing out at the bar. The bartender looked incredulously at him. Andy bit his lower lip, shifting under the gaze. Something told him this guy suspected he was underage. Ugh, he hated lying and sneaking like this. Dishonesty appalled him and here he was, being dishonest and regretting every second of it. He willed the bartender to do the 'don't ask don't tell' thing. Luckily the bartender seemed inclined to do just that and walked off to get the drink.

Andy breathed a sigh of relief and scanned the nightclub for Sid. He spotted him dancing with one of the single girls here in very close proximity. Andy shook his head hopelessly. "I swear to god, Sid, if you hurt my sister…" he muttered. Of course Molly had no business whatsoever crushing on Sid anyway, but the fact was she was doing just that. Big time. The drink came. He glanced at it and nodded a thanks to the bartender. He considered taking a sip to calm his nerves then decided against it, grimacing at the thought of how it would taste. Besides, he was underage. Nope. Just nope. He wasn't breaking the law more than he already had. He looked back towards the dance floor, slightly concerned. Sid could be impulsive. It got him in trouble more often than not. The song ended without incident, though, and Sid made his way back to the bar.

Sid sat at the barstool and grabbed up the drink, downing it. He snapped for the bartender and gestured for him to fill it up again. The bartender gave him a cold look but went to do so. "Wow, not bad taste, Andy," Sid said. "Thought you'd get something disgusting.

"I just told him to bring something strong but not too strong," Andy replied.

"Surprised you didn't order a virgin cocktail for me. Or yourself for that matter," Sid said.

"I should have, but you can smell a virgin a mile away, remember?" Andy said with a smirk.

Sid grinned wickedly at the inside joke. "That I can," he replied. "Come on, man, at least _try_ a Caesar."

"If I tried any sort of drink, including a Caesar, it would be a virgin one," Andy replied.

"Don't be advertising that out loud. Please," Sid deadpanned on noticing an eye or two turn incredulously in Andy's direction. "Pretty strong crowd here tonight. I can fight, but I'm still practically a kid. These guys are all grown adults. And big. And tough."

Andy nodded in understanding. The last thing they wanted was confrontation. Sid didn't have the temper for a confrontation, and unfortunately he didn't have as much muscle as about half these guys here either. At his age Sid's body, while getting _closer_ to being fully developed, wasn't quite there yet. Andy, of course, wasn't even done _growing_ yet. He had another year or two to go still. Needless to say if he ended up getting pulled into a scrap with one of these guys, odds weren't in his favor unless he could move quicker and strike where it hurt.

The second drink came and Sid downed it again. Andy grimaced. "That has got to hurt your throat," he said.

"Used to it," Sid replied.

"Come on man, that can't be good for you. Slow down," Andy pled.

"You really don't grasp the concept of this getting drunk thing, do you?" Sid teased.

"Don't make me open your emotional wounds," Andy warned.

Sid started, blinking. It was a thinly veiled reference to his father, he knew. That, in fact, had been how Andy broke him out of his binge drinking habit in high school. At cost to himself, Sid would add. When Andy had told him he was just like his father, he'd wailed on Andy like you wouldn't believe. Beaten him almost to unconsciousness, and that was _with_ Andy fighting back; albeit not wholeheartedly, the bastard. He'd had it _all_ planned out. That had been about the point in time he'd realized that all Andy had been saying was true. He'd been becoming his old man, someone he'd promised himself he'd never be. He'd never touched alcohol again until graduation and even _then_ it had been only in moderation.

"I wish you weren't so self-sacrificing," Sid muttered. Andy had lied about who had beat him up too, he remembered. Andy had said it had been some thug on the street so Sid wouldn't get in trouble. More specifically arrested. Andy had let Sid get his just desserts without even a second thought whenever he'd catch Sid doing something bad in high school, or see him being confronted for it, but that was for Sid's own protection. Sid knew full well he had needed a lot of discipline back then. When it came to the risk of being jailed, though, Andy had made exceptions and lies had been told. Except for that one time that… never mind. Another story for another time.

"Yeah, well I am," Andy replied.

"Whatever," Sid replied. He took the third refill and drank it down at a slower but still quick pace. He beckoned for a refill then got up and went to the dance floor again to move in on a group of girlfriends who were dancing together in a little circle of protection.

Toy Story

Andy shook his head hopelessly and looked around. He saw a young woman at the bar eyeing him appreciatively with a very seductive look on her face. He blinked and blushed, quickly turning away and going over Sid's rules in his head again. He wasn't getting into this sort of thing. No way no how. He was staying loyal to Hannah… Wait, they weren't even dating. That made Andy blush deeper. Not for the woman seductively eyeing him and now subtly ordering a drink to be sent to him, but for the thoughts he was having about Hannah right about now. He shook his head quickly, grimacing, and waited for the drink to come over. It did. He smiled at the woman, raising the glass lightly to her in thanks, and against his better judgement he took a polite sip. He regretted it right after and had to hide a coughing slash gagging fit. Ugh, maybe he should prank Sid and tell him the woman had sent it for _him_. Of course Sid had already been slapped by women earlier today, so Andy figured he'd give him a break.

Sid soon returned. He wasn't yet unsteady, Andy noted, but you could tell he was getting a bit drunk. "Promise me this won't start up your habit again," Andy pled as Sid returned to him.

"What habit?" Sid demanded, chuckling.

"And I officially can't have a meaningful conversation with you anymore, can I?" Andy deadpanned.

"Lay off, Andy," Sid bit testily. Andy inwardly groaned. Great, he was heading towards angry drunk. He hoped it would turn around and become happy drunk, but in case it didn't he'd have to be prepared.

"Here," Andy said, slipping the drink the woman had sent over to his friend. "A woman sent it for me but I can't drink that stuff. It's disgusting and I'm too young anyway." Ugh, Andy felt like kicking himself for supporting Sid's little impulsive plan to end up smashed. He got a feeling that what he _was_ doing was the opposite of what he _should_ have been doing; but too little too late now, he guessed.

"No wonder. Strong stuff," Sid replied, taking the drink and downing it. Andy grimaced. "So, which woman?" Andy pointed her out. Sid glanced over then did a double take. "Hello there, what have we here? You dog you," Sid said, grinning lecherously. "That woman is drop dead gorgeous!"

"Yeah, well I kind of have a commitment to Hannah," Andy replied. Sid gave him a cold look but shrugged it off. He was aware that when inebriated the idea of Andy and his sister infuriated him for whatever the hell reason. Maybe it was just because he started looking for a fight. When he was sober he was fine with it.

"Stay away from my sister," Sid said, downing his drink. Andy cringed. Ooh, Sid was at _that_ point. Man, these drinks really _must_ be strong. Sid was a heavy weight when it came to 'boozing it up'. Usually took a long time to get him to this point. This was the point where Andy really had to start watching his words. No mention of Hannah, no mention of Sid's mother, and certainly no mention of Sid's father unless he wanted to get beaten to a pulp.

"Same to you, pal," Andy replied. Sid started and frowned, eyes glittering ever so slightly. Andy bit his tongue and stood up, leaving the bar quickly and heading to the dance floor. Better than getting into confrontation mode with Sid. He wasn't in the mood to fight with his friend right now.

Toy Story

Andy was a surprisingly good dancer, and so for him the dirty dancing was easily sidestepped. Interestingly enough, avoiding it was what was earning him looks from interested young women who found the idea of the mysterious and aloof stranger appealing. They liked to try and figure out how he ticked. Andy found it somewhat amusing. He was certainly not mysterious, not exactly, though aloof would be the term to go with in this scenario certainly, but it was fun to play it like he was. He always liked watching reactions. What he wasn't liking were the cold looks he was getting from various jealous boyfriends. He'd played this up as much as he could risk. He quickly left the dance floor and returned to Sid, who was hopelessly pinching the bridge of his nose. "What?" Andy demanded.

"What did I say about the rules?" Sid asked.

"I heard you, Sid. That's why I got off the floor," Andy replied.

"Should have gotten off sooner," Sid remarked, warily eyeing a group of said jealous boyfriends who were muttering amongst themselves and glaring over at Andy.

"You're slurring, Sid," Andy remarked.

"F**k off," Sid replied. He stood up, leaning against the bar as he noted the group of men approaching them.

"Sit down. Don't be confrontational please," Andy pled.

"You don't ignore these guys either," Sid said.

"Then don't ignore them, but also don't confront them," Andy protested. Sid glared at Andy then back at the group. He sat down obligingly. Andy was honestly surprised at how easy it had been to reason with Sid. At the same time it was slightly unnerving, because when he was this drunk, something had to _really_ be making his friend nervous to make him not take chances and to be open to reason.

Andy remembered that when Sid had beaten him in high school, the only thing that had stopped his onslaught was when he had stopped moving and stopped saying 'please'. He switched to 'this wasn't your fault' through fought back tears. Why had he taken to saying such a thing? Because he'd honestly and truly believed that Sid would kill him that day. He'd known Sid would never have forgiven himself if he _had_. He'd said 'this wasn't your fault' in a last ditch effort to convey to his friend that even should he die, he didn't blame him and he forgave him. It had taken Sid until Andy had stopped talking altogether to realize what was meant by the words, and when it had dawned on him Sid had leapt off and away from him like he was the plague. His friend hadn't forgiven himself to this day, Andy knew.

Sid was being protective, he deduced. Would be the only thing that got him to come down off of the fighting high. Sid was cautious enough to think that he would have to play protector now, which was enough to make Andy wary himself. As established, it took a _lot_ to get some form of reasoning through to Sid when he was this drunk. "Drifting through town?" one of the four men questioned them casually enough.

"Who wants to know?" Sid defiantly replied.

Andy clamped a hand over his mouth, giving him a glare. He turned to the men and smiled cordially as if he wasn't aware of the danger this situation was imposing or the intimidation tactic the group was using. "We're only here for a night. We take off tomorrow. Long trip ahead. Just figured we'd enjoy ourselves for a bit tonight," he said.

The men looked taken aback by the answer. Sid moved Andy's mouth from his hand. "Now f**k off," he bit at them. Andy face-palmed. He gasped as the men dragged Sid to his feet.

"Watch your mouth, little boy," one threatened.

"The hell are you trying to do?" Sid sneered. "Get back to your little group and leave my friend and me alone. We didn't do anything to you."

"Your friend certainly was enjoying the feminine attention," another man bit.

"He's taken," Sid shot.

"By you according to you," Andy teased, smirking. "But seriously, he's right. My girlfriend is waiting for me at our destination. Plan to marry her."

"_Hell_ no!" Sid shot.

"Did I mention she's his sister?" Andy deadpanned. The guys cringed at the remark.

"_You're_ a brave kid," one dryly said, but tentatively he put Sid down. Sid gave a murderous look at Andy but said nothing. The part of him that was sill rational knew it was an attempt to save them both from a fight. But hey, he wanted a fight, so… He immediately struck at one of the men.

"Sid!" Andy exclaimed, seizing his friend's wrist and pushing him down onto the stool before he could make contact. "You're drunk out of your head, man, cool it!" Andy barked. He cried out as one of the four threw him to the side and grabbed Sid from the chair. Sid immediately struck and Andy gawked in horror as the fight quickly escalated. "Dang it, Sid!" Andy exclaimed, scrambling to his feet and racing to help his friend. _Idiot_. "Help! Help!" Andy called out. He was relieved to see bouncers coming. Not so relieved that it would be him and Sid tossed out for this. After all, Sid had taken the first swing. Oh well, probably for the best anyway. He needed to get his friend home. Sid was unsteady like you wouldn't believe. Andy wondered how many drinks he'd had while he'd been on the dance floor. Darn, he _knew_ he should have been paying more attention.

Toy Story

The fight was soon broken up. Andy paid for their drinks quickly and went to Sid—who could barely stand straight at this point—and put his friend's arm over his shoulders. "Come on, man, you've had enough," he said. He was quick to guide Sid out. He supposed he could lecture, but Sid had probably expected something like this to happen, so really it was Sid's own fault for walking right into it. Wasn't fair to put all the blame on Sid though, he knew. His own inexperience had shown in his way of dealing with Sid. He should have kept a better eye on his friend.

"You see this right here, Sid? This is why underage kids aren't supposed to go to bars," Andy bit at his friend, shaking his head hopelessly.

"Ugh, I feel sick," Sid groaned.

"Of course you do," Andy said with a sigh. He looked over at his friend, concern in his eyes. His tone softened and he said, "Take it easy, pal. We're in no rush to get back." Sid meekly nodded. Inwardly Andy sighed. He was more than a little worried. He'd seen alcohol poisoning before. It wasn't pretty and it was potentially deadly. He'd have to keep a close eye on his friend. Sid suddenly gagged. Andy was quick to lower him to the ground and bend him over.

"I-I'm good," Sid said. "Let's just get back to the room." Preferably before the contents of his stomach found their way up for real this time. Andy nodded, helped him rise, and hurried to their hotel room.


	7. On the Road Again

**Road Trip**

(A/N: Bit of a graphic dream scene here, so just be warned about that. Might be a while until I get the next chapter up, but depends. Enjoy.)

On the Road Again

Sid was bent over the toilet retching and puking his guts out. Andy sat on the edge of the bathtub reading concernedly through an online medical article. He looked warily up at Sid who was gasping for breath. He reached out, placing a reassuring hand on his friend's back. Sid glanced hopelessly at him then felt his stomach gurgling again. He was quick to lean over the toilet, vomiting. Andy shook his head hopelessly. "Why do you do this to yourself, man?" he asked, patting his friend's back then returning to the article.

"Because I'm an idiot?" Sid lamely offered. He threw up again.

Andy watched him concernedly. He'd been throwing up for too long. Andy didn't like it. Even less so seeing as Sid's body was shaking. "I worry for you, dude," he said.

"_I_ worry for me," Sid replied, trying to joke.

"This is serious, Sid. Look, don't go dying on me. I couldn't handle that," Andy said.

"Wait, _die_?!" Sid asked, slightly alarmed.

"You may have alcohol poisoning," Andy explained. "It's a matter of how severe it is. I'm hoping you've thrown up enough of it to keep you alive."

"Myth," Sid said. "Vomiting doesn't clear the alcohol from your system. Starts getting absorbed into the blood immediately. Lived with an alcoholic. Know my alcohol myth and fact. If I were sober I could explain to you just how I'm sure I'm not suffering from alcohol poisoning too."

"You wouldn't have to have all the symptoms," Andy pointed out.

"Thanks for being so blunt, Andrew," Sid said semi-sarcastically.

"What are friends for?" Andy joked, worriedly smiling. Sid held his head in his hands.

"Ugh, I feel so weak," he murmured. "And cold."

"Right there. Symptom," Andy said. He sighed through the nose and took off his jacket, draping it over Sid. Sid wearily opened his eyes and nodded a thanks.

"Maybe you should be going in for a medical doctorate," Sid remarked. "Certainly know your first aid pretty well."

"Thanks," Andy replied with a smile. "I'm thinking about it. Keeping my options open. Think you're done puking?" Andy asked.

"For now," Sid replied.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and into bed," Andy said. Sid nodded weakly and rose unsteadily with Andy's help. "I swear, Sid, you'll be the death of me."

"Most probably," Sid confirmed, smirking.

Andy began helping Sid to wash his face and brush his teeth. Sid was being disturbingly quiet, Andy realized. He gave his friend a curious look. Sid was thinking about something, it seemed. "You okay?" Andy asked.

Sid was quiet. Soon, though, he replied, "I remember doing this for dad when mom was working or away… Helping him clean up, dress, get to bed… It shouldn't have been a child taking care of the parent… Don't want it to be a kid taking care of someone closer to adulthood. I've… I've got this, bro."

Andy's eyes softened. "Hey, I don't mind," he said.

"But you shouldn't have to," Sid said a little harsher than intended.

"I _don't_ have to. I _want_ to," Andy replied.

"Andy…" Sid began.

"Let one go, Sid," Andy cut off.

Toy Story

Sid sighed through the nose. There was silence. "You were right," he finally said. Andy looked curious. "I'm becoming my father," Sid finished.

Andy looked up at Sid quietly, eyes sympathetic. "You aren't your father. You'll _never_ be him," he said.

"I'm being him right now," Sid replied as Andy gently lowered him onto the bed. He really should let Sid sit up, but the other looked exhausted. He could prop him up on his side. He'd be pulling an all-nighter it seemed, ensuring Sid didn't die in his sleep by choking on his own vomit or some other such undignified way to die.

Andy looked at Sid. "Hey, I didn't do anything to stop you," he replied. "Crappy friend much?"

Sid smiled weakly then frowned at how tired Andy looked. "You should sleep," he said.

"Like Hades," Andy answered. "I've pulled plenty of all-nighters in the past, Sid. None of them were for as important or serious a reason as this one right now. I'll be fine."

"I'm just sinking you deeper and deeper," Sid remarked, dryly chuckling.

"I saw it coming," Andy replied, shrugging it off and smiling. "Look, get some rest, bro. You'll be okay."

"Yeah… yeah…" Sid tiredly replied. He was going to feel guilty for this in the morning, he knew—after he got over the killer hangover he'd have, he wryly added to himself—but right now he just didn't have the energy to care. He closed his eyes and was passed out almost instantly. Andy pursed his lips, watching for any symptom of alcohol poisoning. He ensured his phone was close by just in case he had to call for help.

Dream

There was a dark hallway. He wondered how the hell he'd gotten here. "Hello?" he called out curiously. "Andy? Andy, where are you?!" He looked around. This wasn't the hotel. "Where am _I_?" he muttered to himself, a moment of fear coming to his eyes. The hallway vanished and there was darkness. Sid gasped. Then there was the sound of punching and hitting. Then there was light again, but it was more horrifying than the darkness, because now he found himself looking down on a dead body. Not just any dead body. Andy's!

Sib blanched. "Andy!" he exclaimed, diving down next to him and lifting his friend's head lightly. "Andy, Andy!" he desperately called. Of course he knew that Andy wouldn't respond. He knew Andy would never respond again. "Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god," Sid numbly repeated, backing away from the body in horror and drawing his hands through his hair. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening. Oh god, this can't be happening."

Suddenly there was a swirling red and he found himself looking down on them in high school. He saw the day that Andy had gotten through to Sid about the drinking thing. He saw himself pounding on Andy mercilessly for what Andy had implied… What Andy had implied, he had done. It was playing out right in front of him. He had become his father in that moment, and nothing had horrified him more.

The scene swirled again and Sid's eyes slowly widened. It was them as they were now, and Sid watched himself beating on Andy as he had on that day so long ago. He watched himself pick up a heavy rock and begin driving it into Andy's head over and over. He gawked in horror. What _was_ this hellish scene?! No! "Andy!" he screamed, trying to run at the 'him' beating on his friend. "Andy!" he cried out desperately again, but it was as if invisible hands were holding him back. "No! No!" Sid screamed as Andy stopped moving beneath the assault, as his eyes closed, as his lips stopped moving. "Stop it! You're going to kill him! He's your best friend, he's my best friend! You're going to kill him!" He cried out in horror and felt his heart plummet as one final blow was struck, cracking open the skull. "Andy!" Sid shrieked, desperately struggling. He yelped as the scene changed. Suddenly he was seeing all that the dream him was seeing. He was looking down at his friend in stunned horror, and his body felt numb. There was blood everywhere. The face was hardly recognizable anymore and his head, it… it was caved in.

The next thing he knew he was sobbing uncontrollably. Crawling a little away from the body he began to throw up. "I forgive you," he heard Andy's voice whispering over the wind.

"No! No! Andy, Andy, Andy!" Sid screamed again and again. Then he was seeing his father beating on him mercilessly. "Someone help me!" he screamed.

End Dream

"Sid!" Andy's voice cried out in alarm as he desperately tried to shake his friend—who had thrown up and was now sobbing in his sleep—awake. "Sid, come on man! Come on!" Sid's eyes flew open. In them was reflected raw terror. He met Andy's eyes and cried out, pulling away from him and rolling off the bed on the other side. He gasped, pulling himself up to look at Andy across from him. "Oh god. I'm calling an ambulance!" Andy said. He was scared. He didn't know what was wrong with his friend and he didn't like it.

Sid staggered up. His head was killing him, but the memories of the dream were still vivid and fresh. He swiftly ran towards the door. He grabbed a coat, throwing it on. He went for the door. "I have to go," he said.

"Whoa! Sid!" Andy exclaimed, racing to him and quickly blocking his escape. "Dude, what's wrong with you?! Why are you acting like this? You need help man, get back on the bed. I'm calling 911."

"No!" Sid shot. "No, no, no! I don't need an ambulance, I don't need police, I don't need s**t, Andy! I need you to get the f**k out of my way right now!"

"Get a grip!" Andy yelled at him. "What-is-_happening_?!" Sib sobbed, sinking to his knees. Andy nearly had a heart attack. The last time he'd seen Sid sink to his knees was that day in high school at the dump when he'd tried to off himself. "Sid!" Andy shot, falling to his knees next to his friend and taking his shoulders firmly, making him look at him. "Talk to me, you drunk bas… idiot!"

Sid shook his head, closing his eyes tight, then opened them again, suddenly much more calm. He looked steadily and evenly at Andy. That scared Andy too, because the last time Sid had been so calm and stoic was the _second_ time he'd tried to take his own life that Andy had been able to stop. "Nightmare," Sid finally answered.

"What happened in it?" Andy asked, because whatever it was would have had to hit Sid pretty hard for him to react like this.

Sid sobbed, bowing and shaking his head in denial. "I-I killed you. I-I… oh god!" he said. He covered his mouth, sobbing. After a moment he sniffed and looked up at Andy. He told him everything, then, down to the last detail, and Andy listened in horror and shock and sympathy. No fear, but understanding and pity.

Toy Story

Sid was sleeping again. It had taken a lot to calm him down enough to get him to. Andy watched, eyes stressed and hands balled in front of his mouth. He was worried sick, and that was no exaggeration. He literally felt queasy. What, exactly, had it been that Sid was intending when he'd made a break for the door? He was almost afraid to ask his friend. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought it was, but he was still too chicken to question. He had helped Sid to his feet and into his own bed, given the other was a mess. He'd then taken his position on the chair to monitor and hadn't moved since, eyeing his friend like a hawk. On the bright side no other nightmare had struck Sid for the rest of the night.

Sid began to stir. Andy checked the time. They had to travel the next stretch and there wasn't a lot of time left to check out of the hotel. He pursed his lips tightly and looked at Sid. He didn't want to leave his friend alone, though. For fear of what Sid might attempt… Sid's eyes began to flicker open and he grimaced at the bright light. "Oh god, shut that curtain, Andy," he moaned.

"Curtains _are_ all shut, Sid," Andy answered, smirking affectionately but weakly. There was exhaustion in his eyes. Maybe it would be better if they stayed another night. Sid wasn't going to be driving with a hangover on Andy's watch, and Andy was about ready to fall asleep. Except he didn't want to because when he woke up Sid might not be there.

"F**k," Sid muttered, rolling onto his back and covering his eyes. Maybe his friend didn't remember last night, Andy hopefully thought. The sudden stiffening of his body, though, seemed to imply otherwise. Quickly, however, said stiffening disappeared. Sid groaned, dragging his hands down his face with eyes still shut. "What time is it?" he asked, throat feeling dry and parched and just plain gross.

"10:45," Andy replied.

"Isn't check out at 11:00?" Sid asked.

"Yeah. Just wanted to make sure you'd get up," Andy answered.

"Well I'm up. Hurry and sign out," Sid said. Andy got the sense this was a trap Sid was setting up to try and judge what Andy was thinking. Andy shifted uncomfortably. Good news for Sid. It was working. He didn't move. "I knew it," Sid said with a sigh. He sat up, head bowed tiredly. Ugh, he had a splitting headache. He looked up. "I'm gonna be here when you get back, Andy," he said. "Not like I'm in a condition to go anywhere even if I _wanted_ to."

"Where were you heading last night?" Andy asked.

"I was drunk and disoriented. How the hell should _I_ know?" Sid frustratedly asked, kicking himself for the outburst last night.

"What were you thinking?" Andy quietly asked.

Sid looked coldly at him. "I was thinking of screaming curses to the skies and to my old man. Then I was thinking heading back home on foot so I wouldn't feel like you were in danger. Then yeah, I was thinking it'd be better if I were gone permanently, but I wasn't about to act on it," Sid said. "Told you I haven't had a thought like that for years." Though damn _straight_ he'd hated himself after that dream scene. He wondered why they were dreaming of each other's deaths. If he were superstitious he'd probably be in a panic, but he wasn't. It was probably because of this whole Andy going to college thing and not being able to see each other for a long time. It was no secret they were both worried for one another and how they'd fare when separated. Ugh, heterosexual life-partners equalled a heck of a hard withdrawal from one another when they were apart. Oh well, whatever. Andy looked unconvinced. "Of for the love of… you can't read my mind, Andy. I'm telling the truth whether you believe it or not."

"Come down with me. We can grab some breakfast," Andy said, disinclined to leave Sid alone at any time.

"Oh for pete's sake. Cool your jets and just go for it. I'll be fine. I need a shower and then I need to clean up the mess on the bed," Sid said. He frowned, then, noticing how tired Andy looked. He shook his head. "On second thought, maybe we should stay another night," he said. "You need sleep badly."

"I'll manage," Andy replied.

"Not behind the wheel you won't, and neither of us are in any shape to drive," Sid said, getting out of the bed. He felt a moment of queasiness and wavered unsteadily. Damn drinking. He looked sternly at Andy. "Look, take a nap. I'll check us out then come right back and take a shower, maybe clean a couple things up. Then we can go." Andy looked ready to protest. Damn him for being stubborn. "I swear to god if I have to call your mother…"

Andy started and quickly went to the bed, climbing into it. "You win," he relented. He didn't need a lecture from his mom right now.

"I thought so," Sid replied, sitting on the chair. He would ensure Andy actually slept before he did anything. Luckily for him, the moment Andy closed his eyes he was out like a light. Sid shook his head then rose and left.

Toy Story

The two were back on the road again. Andy was in the driver's seat feeling quite refreshed. Sid was taking a couple of aspirin and holding a hot water bottle to his head. "I warned you," Andy teased.

"Yeah, yeah, just drive," Sid grumbled. He was mentally trying to block out the persistent images he'd seen in his dream. Holding onto them would do no one any good. "What's our plan from here?"

"Get as far as we can without having to stop and then break for something to eat and then drive another long stretch until we find some place to spend the night," Andy said.

"Boring," Sid sang.

"Time saving," Andy sang back.

"It's a wonder you don't have a bullet point _list_," Sid deadpanned.

"Lay off," Andy replied. He glanced down at a list near his side that was, in fact, that very thing, and grimaced. Okay, Sid made a point. He ensured Sid wouldn't spot said list then focused on the situation now. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Not much," Sid bluntly answered. "Wow I must have been hammered."

"Oh yeah," Andy replied. He hit a bump.

"Ow!" Sid exclaimed. "Would you watch it?"

"Sorry," Andy replied, grimacing. He was glad _he_ didn't have to deal with a hangover. A phone rang. Sid's. Sid weakly pulled it out, cursing the ringtone. He looked at the caller ID and grimaced. "Your sister," he said to Andy.

"Ugh, Molly," Andy said, ruefully shaking her head. "She has it bad." He smirked. "You're her first love," he teased.

"Knew I was too nice to her," Sid replied. "Can't talk to her in this condition. Sorry Molly." He didn't answer the phone, so instead a text came through. Sid looked at it. "Persistent little girl," he remarked. "I'm genuinely impressed at her determination."

Andy smiled affectionately at the praise to his sister. "Yeah, she's always been like that. She's a bold, daring, and proud girl. If she sets her mind to something, there's nothing that can stand in her way. She'll do whatever it takes… Mom said she got it from dad…" Andy remarked.

"What did _you_ get from him?" Sid asked.

"Woody," Andy replied. "Guess part of the reason I never wanted to let Woody go was because… because he was all that I had left of my father… It hurt to give him up. Hurt more than it should have… But he was my father's. He was the last connection I had, and I guess… I guess you can never really fully let go… Well, you can, I did, but it's hard… When I left Woody… that was it… There was just… there was no more connection left to my father… In that moment I finally let him go…"

Sid was quiet. "I get it," he said.

"I know… You were the only one who ever really did," Andy said. Sid sighed and checked the text message. He began to laugh. "What is it?" Andy asked.

"She says her friends are pressuring her to date. She asked if she can tell them that she already is and that I'm her boyfriend," Sid said. "Damn that girl's forward."

"Told you," Andy replied, chuckling. "Might as well humor her."

"Whatever happened to 'don't give her hope where there isn't any'?" Sid asked.

"Don't twist my words. Besides, who says there isn't hope?" Andy asked. "Get yourself together and one day you _might_ be a catch for someone."

"You're good at the passive aggressive stuff, aren't you?" Sid deadpanned, glaring coldly at him with a frown.

"Oh yeah," Andy answered. Sid smirked and rolled his eyes and called the number.

Toy Story

"Sid?" Molly's eager and hopeful voice asked.

"Hey Moll," he said. "Sorry I didn't pick up. Kind of don't feel too well." Understatement of the millennia, he dryly added to himself.

"How come?" she asked.

Sid grimaced. "Uh, had some bad sushi," he lied.

"Eww," she said.

"You have no idea," Sid replied.

"Did you get my text?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered.

"Well?" she asked expectantly.

"Ooh, demanding aren't you?" he asked.

"Come on, Sid, I'm sick of them teasing me for being all alone," Molly replied. "All my friends have boyfriends and even Hannah has Andy. Kind of. Well, not really, my brother's too chicken to ask, but he'd _like_ to be her boyfriend. He likes taking pictures of her when they're together. She models for him a lot. Oops, he swore me to secrecy. Don't tell him I told you."

Sid twitched slightly. "She… What kind of pictures are they, Molly?" he asked. Andy looked confused. Sid waved him off.

"My brother isn't a perv, Sid. They're just pictures," Molly replied, smiling to herself.

"They'd better be," Sid dryly replied, giving Andy an accusing glare.

Andy started. "What did she tell you?" he demanded.

"Nothing much," Sid replied, shrugging. Andy knew he was lying, but he got the feeling Sid wasn't going to elaborate.

"Anyway, I don't want a boyfriend. I'm too young for one, you always say so and mom and Andy and Hannah, but all my friends have boyfriends and they keep trying to set me up with really weird guys," Hannah continued. "If I tell them you're my boyfriend they won't bug me anymore."

"They won't believe it either," Sid replied.

"Yes they will, if you say so," Molly argued.

"Molly, we've been through this. At this stage I'm totally not age appropriate for you. I mean wait until you're older, then it won't be so bad, but right now just no," Sid said.

"You're only seven years older!" she protested.

"Yes, but to your high school friends that'll seem like an eternity," Sid replied.

"Nah, they'll think it's cool. Kirsten's boyfriend is like twelve years older," Molly said.

"I guarantee you he only wants one thing from her," Sid said, frowning at this. A guy that much older than her friend should have at least waited until this Kirsten was at the age of consent! He covered the receiver. "We may have a pedo hanging around Molly and her friends. Her friend Kirsten is dating some guy 12 years older than her."

"Not that big of a gap in the grand scheme of things," Andy pointed out.

"True, but Kirsten's like fourteen. And Molly implies she's not a virgin," Sid replied.

"Ooh," Andy said, cringing. Worry came to his eyes.

"Yeah, might want to monitor that," Sid said. He turned back to the call. "Alright Molly, I'll let you claim I'm your boyfriend if you want. Heck, I'll even confirm it, but don't let it get to your head and definitely don't let it get out there if it can be helped. I'm nineteen, kiddo. That sort of thing _cannot_ happen when you only just turned thirteen like a few days ago."

"Why not?!" she demanded.

"Molly, you don't know how serious something like this is. I mean you've hardly even started to develop. Eww much?" Sid asked.

"Why is it 'eww'?" Molly heatedly demanded.

"Oh wow, you're so innocent and naïve. Ask your mother about why it's 'eww' when you go home. Just do what I say, please. It'll save everybody a lot of trouble. If they believe you, don't ask me to confirm it to them," Sid said.

"Fine," Molly said with a dramatic sigh. "Thanks Sid," she said.

"I feel dirty," he deadpanned, rolling his eyes. "Now stop talking about this thing and spreading it around. We can be friends, Molly, but no more than that. Not until you're older."

"You're saying you wouldn't mind actually getting more serious when I'm bigger?" she asked.

"I've got to go. Bye," Sid replied, smiling.

"But you didn't answer!" she protested.

"Damn straight," Sid replied.

She sighed in exasperation but then smiled. "Fine. Bye Sid," she cheerily said. He hung up.

Toy Story

Andy was quiet. "Say it," Sid grumbled.

"You sick creep," Andy replied.

"Didn't expect you to actually say it," Sid said, smirking. "And besides, who are you to talk? What sort of pictures, exactly, did you take of Hannah?"

Andy blushed deeply, completely knocked off guard. "They were just pictures!" he blurted out in defense. "I mean it wasn't like I got her to model nude! We're too young for that, man! We're still minors!"

"The fact you assumed immediately that that's what I meant implies that you were certainly thinking about it when taking them," Sid shot heatedly, defensive of his sibling.

Andy blushed deeper. "I'm only male!" he defended. "Look, I wasn't picturing her that way. I might have thought that when we were older it maybe kinda sorta would have been interesting to photograph… that… but I didn't like hold onto those mental pictures in my head! It was always just her and me in the moment. I saw a good shot, I took it. Dude, your sister is model material!"

"If I was feeling better I'd punch you," Sid replied.

"You're the one who's the romantic objective of a preteen!" Andy protested.

"Yes, but _I'm_ not the one flirting with her," Sid replied.

"Whatever you say, Sugar Daddy," Andy bit, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, no. Uncalled for, dude," Sid replied. Andy shook his head hopelessly.


	8. Never Trust Hitchhikers

**Road Trip**

(A/N: Will probably put two or three chapters up today [reviews on each appreciated]. Namely because this one really isn't that good and is more filler, though to be fair if I do another Toy Story, story, it may play a part in it so in a sense this is background and kind of important.)

Never Trust Hitchhikers

The day had been relatively uneventful. Driving, talking, joking, laughing, and most importantly eating. It was a quiet road they were on now. The sky was darkening and it was raining, giving it a perfectly creepy atmosphere. Sid had taken the wheel once he'd gotten over the hangover. Andy was leaning back in his seat, tired. Sid squinted ahead through the rain. "Is that a person?" he asked, pointing something out in the distance.

Andy sat up curiously and squinted. "Hey, yeah," he replied. "What is he doing out in _this_?"

"Hitchhiking, apparently," Sid replied. "Feel kind of bad for the guy."

"Maybe we should stop?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, no, thing with hitchhikers is it's not always the hitchhiker in danger," Sid replied.

"So pull up behind him instead of driving ahead then stopping. If there's an ambush waiting, the other would be up ahead more, not back," Andy said.

"We'd still have to deal with this one," Sid replied.

"I guess, but man I don't like leaving him out here like this," Andy remarked. As they were driving nearer to the figure, it looked over at them. Wait, it was a she! Sid hit the brakes. "Whoa! Dude!" Andy shot.

"On second thought we'll pick her up," Sid said.

"You do realize she could be just as dangerous as a guy, right?" Andy asked.

"Yep," Sid replied. "So, if she pulls something on us, you pretend you have a gun and hijacked this car with me in it."

"That isn't going to work!" Andy insisted as the girl ran towards them. She threw open the door and dove inside.

"Thank god you stopped! Drive, drive!" she insisted desperately.

"Wait, what? Are you okay?" Andy asked, immediately alarmed at the tone. Of course she could be acting, but this seemed pretty genuine.

"He-he's after me!" she sobbed. Sid and Andy exchanged looks. Sid began driving immediately. Just then a man raced up out of the bushes and ran at the car, banging on the window.

"Whoa!" Andy exclaimed. Sid hit the gas, peeling away from him. Andy exchanged uncertain looks with Sid. For all they knew the man could have been the one in danger and the woman was the one who was the 'black widow' so to speak. They were kind of deep into this now, though.

Toy Story

The drive into the town was uneventful. She hadn't spoken once. "You live here?" Sid finally ventured to ask.

"Yes," she replied. "Crime ridden little hovel."

"That's kind of harsh," Andy remarked.

"Well it is," she replied. "Watch yourselves at red lights. Hijacking isn't uncommon."

"We have a gun," Sid lied.

"What?" she asked guardedly.

"We have a gun. We knew this area was pretty bad," Sid repeated. She nodded, letting it go, but she was more on guard.

"Where do you want to be dropped off?" Andy asked.

"Just up here on this street," she said, pointing a road out.

"If that guy was after you, it's the police station we need to go to," Sid said, trying to feel her out. He was less inclined to blindly trust than Andy was. He needed to watch out for his friend right about now, so he wasn't taking risks.

"N-no, it's alright," she replied. Sid gave a serious look to Andy, silently conveying that this reaction was a warning sign. Andy nodded subtly.

"We insist," Sid said, voice all concern.

"I'm fine!" she sharply shot.

"What are you afraid of?" Andy questioned.

"Look, the police here aren't exactly clean," she answered. Andy and Sid exchanged looks. Now they were unsure of what to think.

Sid pulled over and parked. "Look, we want to help, really we do, but we have to be careful ourselves. I hope this is close enough to your destination, but I'm not really inclined to go exactly where you tell us to. I have the kid to watch out for… Though to be fair he's been the one watching me for most of this trip. About time I started to make up for that, though."

"I'm the kid," Andy said, smiling and saluting her with two fingers.

She smirked. "I guessed. It's alright. Thank you," she said, climbing out of the car and walking away. They watched after her. Andy and Sid met each other's eyes.

"What do you think of this place?" Andy asked.

"I don't know," Sid answered truthfully. "Maybe we should keep driving and just pull over at a rest stop and sleep in the car or something."

"That's not exactly a safe endeavor either," Andy pointed out.

"True," Sid agreed. "We'll figure it out." Andy nodded. He looked in the rear view mirror. A car was following. He grimaced but made no mention of it. From the way Sid was speeding up, Andy guessed he'd noticed too.

Toy Story

The two had made it to the next town at around midnight and were now exhaustedly trudging into a motel room. "Life lesson time?" Andy teased.

"You can never be too careful," Sid replied. "Always be ready to out chess master the chess master… Even if they aren't the chess master. Always assume everybody is the chess master."

"You sound like a conspiracy theorist," Andy said, poking his friend's side playfully.

Sid smirked then frowned. "Seriously though, Andy, you have to be really careful with those kinds of things."

"What tipped you off?" Andy asked.

"The police thing for one," Sid replied.

"She said they were corrupt," Andy pointed out.

"True, but she didn't offer an alternative to where she could go to be safe. Most everyone has an alternative or someone they can fall back on. She didn't give one, so that was a warning sign too," Sid said.

"What are you, CIA?" Andy asked, smirking.

"Yeah right," Sid replied, grimacing at the thought. "I'm just… careful. Had to be." He looked around the room. "One bed. Great. Meh, whatever. Had plenty of sleepovers when we were younger." He flopped down onto it and kicked off his shoes.

"Never got why sharing a bed is supposed to be so awkward at this age," Andy said, shrugging and sitting on the side of the bed, unpacking a few things.

"That's because you're more mature than most kids our age," Sid replied.

"_You_ certainly aren't," Andy taunted.

"That I am not. _I_ just don't give a hoot," Sid said.

"Hey, you didn't swear!" Andy said.

"Yeah, I know. Feels kind of good not to swear," Sid replied.

"Let's be sure to get a good sleep. Been a long night," Andy said.

"You bet," Sid agreed, getting under the covers. Andy followed suite.

"Hey Sid, why did you dye your bangs and three inches of the tips of your hair blond?" Andy questioned.

"Because it was a change from the jet black all through," Sid replied, shrugging.

"You were being rebellious, weren't you?" Andy asked.

"Dang straight," Sid replied.

"You're on a role with the no swearing thing," Andy teased, smirking.

"Yep," Sid replied.

"Night Sid," Andy said.

"Night Andy," Sid replied. Andy was asleep relatively quickly. Sid glanced over at him and frowned worriedly. Had they locked the motel room door? Ugh, of course they had. He was just being paranoid… He hoped… He closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep.

Toy Story

Andy was soundly sleeping. He sighed and cuddled under the covers more. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" Sid suddenly exclaimed, jerking the covers off of his friend.

Andy yelped, jerking awake with heart pounding. "Dang it, Sid!" he shot, gasping.

"You'll thank me later," Sid said. He got off the bed and went to a tray on the table. Andy sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Sid brought the tray over and put it on the bed in front of him.

Andy looked incredulously at the food. "Breakfast in bed? What are we, married? Is this our anniversary or something? What's the occasion? Or should I just flat out ask what you did and who you peed off?"

"Can't I just do something nice for you without it being a peace offering or a sign I want something?" Sid asked.

"You could, but it hasn't happened _yet_," Andy replied, unaffected by the innocent look. "How'd you get it anyway? Did you take my money?"

"Nah, charmed the waitress," Sid replied.

"Fair enough, now why the breakfast in bed?" Andy demanded suspiciously as he ate a strip of the bacon.

Sid chewed his lip then sighed, shaking his head. He smirked dryly. "You know me too well," he remarked.

"You know it. Start talking," Andy commanded. He wasn't letting this go so easily.

Sid shifted uncomfortably. "You love me, right?" he asked with a blameless grin.

"For now," Andy guardedly replied, raising an eyebrow apprehensively.

"And you'll forgive me a lot of mess-ups, right?" Sid asked.

"Okay, where is this going?" Andy demanded.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Sid questioned.

"Sid!" Andy shot.

"What?!" Sid asked.

"What did you do? Take pictures of me while I was sleeping and sell them to some perv? Flirt with my sister? Go full-blown anarchist? Assassinate the mayor? What?" Andy sharply asked. Sid cringed. "Let's try this again. On a scale from one to 'you're dead to me', how bad is this thing you're working up to?" Andy flatly asked.

Sid, lips pursed, asked, "What are the requirements needed before it becomes 'you're dead to me'?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Andy coldly replied, crossing his arms with eyes narrowed.

"It's probably in the range of, five to 'you screwed this up' or 'I'm ditching you' or 'you're on your own' or 'you made the problem, you fix it, I'm out and good luck'," Sid replied.

Andy ate some of the eggs then looked up at him again. "Okay then, lay it on me," he said.

"I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about that last town and the girl and the guy and something just wasn't right with the whole thing, so I kind of took your car and drove back," Sid said.

"You… took my car…" Andy said.

"It's back in one piece," Sid offered.

"Forget the car, that isn't the part I'm angry about!" Andy freaked.

"You don't like being left alone, do you?" Sid asked. Of course he knew full well what was really ticking Andy off, but he kind of would prefer to avoid addressing it for as long as possible.

"Sid!" Andy shot. "You went back to that creepy town _alone_?! What did you do there?"

"That's where the problem part comes in," Sid said.

"I'm waiting," Andy dangerously stated.

Sid pursed his lips. Finally he blurted, "Okay, so I went back to where we picked up the woman to see if the man was still there, and I saw him fighting someone with a knife in the rain so I beaned the guy with the knife with your car and took a risk and let the guy we spotted in. Turns out he's a police officer from another county looking into police corruption and gang violence in the area—at least according to him—and he helped me get the guy with the knife into the car. Made it clear I didn't believe him, he said he didn't blame me. After a huge lecture on the dangers of picking up people who may or may not be serial killers from off the side of the road just for curiosity's sake, he got me to leave him at the station and told me to go home. Turns out, though, that not all was well and good. He got out of the car, we were fired at. He dove back in and insert intense car chase here. Long story short, we lost the guys shooting but he told me I'd probably just ticked off a lot of dangerous people. Cop told me we needed to get as far away from there as possible and make sure we weren't followed. Still didn't fully believe him, but on the other hand, why take chances? So I brought him to this town."

"And where is he now?" Andy asked, eyes narrowing.

"That's the thing, he's kind of… here?" Sid lamely replied.

"Here? Here as in…" Andy pressed.

"Here. In this motel. In the room. And so's the guy with the knife he apprehended," Sid answered. The bathroom door opened and the man came out, drying his face. Leaning against the bathtub was another man, unconscious. Probably the knife man.

Andy blinked blankly then turned to Sid, eyes narrowed. "What did I tell you about curiosity killing the cat?" he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And what did I always say in reply?" Sid asked.

"Satisfaction brought it back. But it's looking like satisfaction got a gang tailing you!" Andy shot.

"Nah, if we leave quickly we should be good. They want the cop, not us," Sid replied. "Isn't all that sophisticated a gang anyway, just… kind of don't want to be caught by them just in case. Never checked us out of the hotel, just so you know. These two are here under the guise until police here can get the report. Cop says he'll pay for everything."

"Ugh, dang it, Sid. Let's go," Andy said, finishing the breakfast and quickly rising. "I swear if you put me, you, and our families in danger…"

"No 'deal with it yourself'?" Sid asked.

"Nope," Andy replied. "Not about to let you deal with this yourself."

"I'll be fine here, boys. You two just get out of this town and on your way. I'm going to the police station to get a few reinforcements and make a report and then deal with things from there," the officer said.

"That's it?" Andy asked.

"You have my undying gratitude, if that means anything to you," the police officer replied.

"I guess it's okay to have a police officer friend," Andy cautiously replied, getting dressed.

"Okay then. Let's go while the going is good," Sid said to Andy, ushering him along.

"You idiot, Sid," Andy groaned. "I hate when you're this eager to get away from someplace. Makes me nervous."

"And it's always for good reason. Let's just go. Come on," Sid urged. Quickly they gathered up their things and left the motel behind, driving onwards. When they were far, far away, they took the time to breathe.


	9. Haunted House Memory

**Road Trip**

(A/N: Second up today. Enjoy. Not a whole lot happens in this chapter or the next, but pretty soon it's going to take a turn into memory lane and then into more angsty sort of stuff where it switches from bro time on a road trip to angst. Much angst. And back and forth as they're trying to cope with the memories and the changes Andy's move to college will bring to them both.)

Haunted House Memory

"So, you're doing a psychology course, a course in medicine, a teaching course, a law course, photography, creative writing, an outdoors ranger slash touristy thing, and a toy maker sort of doohickey whatever thing," Sid said, going over Andy's schedule.

Andy rolled his eyes with a hopeless smirk. "Yeah. Trying to see what I'd like to do," he replied. "Originally I was going to do this for a year, do a four year psychiatry thing then a four year nursing thing and then finish it up with photography and go with _that_ passion. Or do something for teaching instead. Kind of still working details out, though, so I'm really not sure."

"You're seventeen. You don't have to be," Sid replied, putting the schedule down and looking through the brochure. He smirked. "Hey, they have an engineering program here. Maybe I can transfer over to _your_ school. Would liven things up a bit if we were roommates, for sure."

"I'd never get any studying done," Andy replied. "But… it would be nice to have you around. Maybe if that option's open to you, some day you can. I'll miss you otherwise."

"Withdrawal is killer," Sid replied, chuckling. "I'll look into it for sure, though."

"We had a lot of good times, didn't we?" Andy said.

"And some not so good ones," Sid replied.

Andy chuckled. "Remember the haunted house?" he asked.

"I wish I didn't," Sid groaned. "That had to be _the_ most humiliating experience of my entire life."

"You think _you_ had it bad?" Andy deadpanned.

"Face it, we both did," Sid replied.

Flashback

Andy and Sid, grinning widely, ran eagerly into the fairgrounds. "Wow, this place is so cool!" eleven year old Andy exclaimed.

"You haven't seen even half of it," thirteen year old Sid replied, grinning wickedly back at Andy.

"Sid, Andy, wait for me!" eleven year old Hannah called, trying to keep up.

"Go away, Hannah, you're too slow," Sid bit.

"Leave her alone," Andy defended. "Come on Hannah."

"Hannah, Hannah, no, stay with _me_! I wanna see the animals!" six year old Molly said, grabbing Hannah's hand and pointing at a petting zone.

Hannah looked over then grinned. "Okay Molly, come on," Hannah said, taking the younger girl's hand, forgetting about her initial plan to join the boys.

"We're going…" Sid began.

"With them," Mrs. Phillips firmly said.

"You too, Andy," Mrs. Davis warned.

"Aw, but…" the two began.

"No buts. We're staying together. You're too young to wander off on your own," Mrs. Davis said.

"I'm thirteen, I'm a teenager! I can watch him fine," Sid argued to Mrs. Davis.

"You can hardly watch yourself, Sid," Mrs. Phillips said to her son, frowning. Sid folded his arms and began grumbling. Andy sighed.

"Andy!" Molly called. Andy looked up. "Andy, come with me!" Molly insisted.

Andy's gaze softened. "Okay Molly," he relented, going after his sister and Hannah and taking Molly's hand.

"This is so lame!" Sid protested.

"March, young man," Mrs. Phillips said. Sid harrumphed but obeyed, storming after the other three. "Hannah, hold my hand!" Sid called at Hannah. He caught up to her and took it in his. "Mom doesn't want me to let you out of my sight. But I promise you I'm going to." Hannah stuck out her tongue at him but didn't release his hand.

Toy Story

The day was pretty fun overall. They got to do all the rides and play a few games too. Sid and Andy were playing a Western shooting game right now. "I got the most points!" Andy cheered.

"Beginners luck!" Sid protested. Andy frowned, sticking out his tongue at Sid. Sid stuck out his own tongue right back. Andy grinned and took his prize tickets. Maybe he could get a new toy at the end of the day! Maybe a bouncy ball. It took a lot of tickets to win anything much bigger, sadly.

"One more activity, boys. It's getting dark, and Molly is getting tired," Mrs. Davis said.

The boys looked around ponderously. Sid caught sight of something and grinned, eyes lighting up. "That one!" he exclaimed, pointing it out. The others turned and Andy gasped, looking suddenly nervous. Hannah looked nervous too. "A haunted house!" Sid triumphantly declared.

"It looks so scary, though," Hannah said.

"You're such a girl, Hannah," Sid replied.

"Because I _am_ a girl!" Hannah protested.

"Andy isn't scared!" Sid said, pointing at Andy… Who was pale and looking uncertain.

"Yes he is," Molly giggled.

"Be quiet, Molly," Andy protested.

"You are so lame," Sid said, rolling his eyes. "I'll do it myself then."

Andy shifted as he saw his friend nearing it. "Sid, wait up!" he called, hurrying after the other boy.

"I wanna go, mommy, I wanna!" Molly said.

"You're too young, Molly," Mrs. Davis replied.

"We'll go on the pony ride again, Molly," Hannah said to the girl.

"Kay," Molly said. She pulled away from her mother to take Hannah's hand… and then made a break for the haunted house!

"Molly!" Mrs. Davis called with a gasp. Andy and Sid looked quickly back.

"I'll get her!" Hannah said, running after Molly. Molly laughed and giggled in delight and darted right passed Sid and Andy into the haunted house. "Molly, wait, you're too little!" Hannah called, racing after her.

"Molly, Hannah!" Andy called fearfully, hurrying to try and go after his sister and friend.

Sid, on the other hand, was getting a kick out of this and grinning widely and excitedly. "Don't worry, Mrs. Davis, I'll protect Molly!" he called back to the two mothers. He in turn went after the others.

Toy Story

The four walked through the haunted house, Hannah clutching onto Molly's hand tightly and looking afraid. Andy held Hannah's other hand protectively, moving nervously in front of her and Molly. Sid was in the lead looking carefree. There was a jump scare and Hannah and Molly screamed, Hannah clinging to Andy along with Molly. Molly burst into tears. "No Molly, don't cry. This is why mommy told you to stay," Andy said worriedly to his sister, holding Hannah close and Molly too.

Sid sighed and turned back, going to the others. He knelt by Molly. "Molly, look," he said. Molly looked at him, wiping her eyes fearfully. Sid made a funny face. Molly giggled slightly. Sid grinned and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry Molly, I'll protect you," he said. Molly nodded. Sid rose. "And you too, Hannah," he added, looking at her.

"No! If you get to protect _my_ sister, _I_ get to protect Hannah!" Andy protested.

"You're a scardy cat too, Andy," Sid shot back, frowning at his friend. "I'm the big one so _I'll_ protect you all. Come on, let's you and me go ahead for a bit and make sure the scares don't get Hannah and Molly."

"I thought you said you were brave, Sid," Andy replied, frowning.

"I am! I just… like the company. Man up, Andy," Sid said.

"Why are you such a jerk to me?!" Andy demanded.

"Because you're being lame," Sid replied.

Andy frowned and looked concernedly back at Hannah and Molly. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're safe. Just stay here and you'll be okay," he said to them. He went to follow Sid.

Toy Story

Sid and Andy looked around, Andy sticking close to Sid and fearfully looking around. Sid looked nonchalant. So far nothing had scared him. Andy always admired how brave Sid could be sometimes. He wished he was as brave as Sid, but he guessed it was because Sid was older. Maybe he'd be brave like Sid someday too. Of course he'd seen Sid scared. Hannah would always chase him with her toys when he and Sid were playing at Sid's house. Sid screamed like a girl. It was funny to watch. You never saw Sid scared except for when Hannah's dolls and other toys came out to play. Andy snickered.

"What are you laughing about?" Sid asked.

"Your fear of toys," Andy replied. "They aren't going to eat you, Sid."

"Shut up, Andy! You don't know what it's like, okay?!" Sid freaked. "They wanted to kill me, I tell you!"

"No wonder. You treated your toys horribly," Andy replied.

"Don't give me that," Sid shot. "I was just playing with them! Creatively."

"You're good at the creative making stuff thing," Andy admitted. "I think we're too young for this house, Sid."

"Probably," Sid replied.

"Then why did we come?!" Andy demanded.

"Because we wanted to," Sid replied.

"You wanted to," Andy deadpanned.

"You followed," Sid said, smirking matter-of-factly.

"I always do," Andy said with a sigh.

"That's more your problem than mine," Sid said.

"I know. I should work on that," Andy answered with a groan, but he and Sid were inseparable, so if one of them did something, the other was sure to follow even if they didn't like what each other was doing.

Toy Story

They rounded a corner. Suddenly a screaming sound was heard and a ghostly woman swung out of nowhere! Andy screamed and clung to Sid tightly. Quickly Sid put his arms around the younger boy and glared challengingly at the scare, a protective glare in his eyes. Andy was shivering. The scare vanished. "Baby," Sid bit, pushing Andy away from him when he was sure it wouldn't come back. Andy frowned but stayed behind Sid, nervousness in his eyes.

They entered another area and immediately Sid went white, gasping as his eyes widened like saucers. "Cool, a scary toy room!" Andy exclaimed, grinning.

"W-w-we sh-should g-go back f-for Molly and-and Hannah," Sid stammered.

"No way! This is awesome!" Andy replied, boldly starting off.

"Andy, wait!" Sid fearfully called, running after Andy and practically gluing himself to his younger friend.

Andy gave him a puzzled look. "You're really scared of this?" he asked.

"N-no, I-I just need to protect you," Sid defended, blushing in embarrassment. Andy looked dubious but shrugged, letting it slide.

About half way through the room they neared a Jack-in-the-Box. All at once it sprang out with a grotesque clown's face, laughing maniacally. Sid shrieked in horror and clung to Andy in terror. Andy faced the clown down, blowing raspberries at it and laughing. He frowned, looking back at Sid who was clinging to him desperately, eyes filled with terror. "Don't worry Sid, I'll protect you," Andy said with a wicked smirk, moving him past the Jack-in-the-Box. "I'm never going to let you live this down, though."

"Screw you, Andy!" Sid shot.

"You're too young to swear!" Andy angrily chastised.

"Oh yeah? Watch m…" Sid began.

"Andy, Sid?!" Hannah's voice called worriedly.

"Brother, Sid!" Molly called too. They turned. Molly and Hannah were hurrying through the toy room.

"Look out for the Jack-in-the-Box," Andy warned. Hannah covered Molly's eyes as the thing sprang. Hannah jumped with a gasp but didn't scream. She uncovered Molly's eyes. Molly gazed at the thing in morbid fascination.

"Wow," Molly said in awe. Hannah ushered her onwards and looked skeptically at her brother, who was shaking.

"Really Sid?" Hannah asked, frowning.

"Leave me alone!" Sid angrily said, blushing.

"Why are you scared?" Molly asked.

"I-I'm not!" Sid defended.

"Oh yes you were," Andy replied.

"Let's just go!" Sid yelled. He stormed onwards, blushing furiously. Andy and Hannah snickered and followed him with Molly who just looked curious and confused.

Toy Story

They were walking through a long hall now. Sid was on edge, Andy was nervous, but Hannah and Molly had adjusted to the scares by now and Hannah was brushing it off as cheap tricks while Molly listened and nodded in agreement. Sid and Andy were huddled close together, though, very fearful. They came to a graveyard part. The boys froze, gasping. Hannah and Molly just strode right in. "Hannah, Molly, wait!" Sid called.

"We have to protect you!" Andy added.

"We're protecting you it looks like," Molly teased them. They didn't say anything, just hurried to catch up.

All of a sudden zombies broke through the ground moaning. Sid and Andy screamed, diving behind Hannah and Molly. Both of the girls looked incredulously at them. Hannah smirked and began giggling. "Don't worry, Sid, I'll protect you," she said. Sid just whimpered, clinging to her. "Come on, let's go," she cooed, helping him up and leading him out.

Molly did the same for Andy. "I'll protect you, Andy," she said. Needless to say when the four left the haunted house, anger gave way to laughter from their mothers, and Sid and Andy had never been more embarrassed ever.

End Flashback

The two pursed their lips, thinking back on that day. "We never speak of that place or time again," Sid said.

"Deal," Andy wryly agreed. Protected by his five or six year old sister had been utterly traumatizing for an eleven year old boy. Even more so for Sid. "Hey Sid?"

"Yeah?" Sid asked.

"Do you think this is a good idea? You know, for me to be moving out?" Andy asked.

Sid gave him a look then thought a moment. "Honestly? I think you're way too young to be moving out right now. I think there's a lot of stuff you still could have learned from your mom, I think it would have been cheaper to stay, and I don't think you necessarily were completely ready for this. But then no one ever really is, and I know that if I can say one thing for you, it's that you're mature for your age and so that _will_ help you on this, Andy. And you have a good strong support network if things start to go south. I mean, you know you can always fall back on _me_."

"You've always been there to help catch me when I fall," Andy replied, smiling.

"And Vice Versa," Sid replied, smirking. "Despite what your mother thought."

"Oh mom hated your guts once upon a time; didn't trust you as far as she could throw you," Andy snickered.

"I'm not the sort of guy any mother would want their kid to be friends with. Not when we were kids and especially not when I hit high school," Sid replied. "Guess she had good reason for that, though. I mean let's get real. You've been there more for me than I've ever been there for you. Always meant to make that up to you somehow someday."

"Just… be there… That's all I need," Andy replied.

Sid looked over at him and smiled. Playfully he ruffled his hair. "Then I'll always be there," he promised. "No homo." Andy grinned at him.


	10. Accident

**Road Trip**

(A/N: Third up today. Okay, stuff does happen in this chapter. It's the start of future angst kind of, I guess.)

Accident

They listened to the radio gravely. "Slick road conditions. Great," Sid grimly said.

"We'll just take it slow," Andy replied.

"You know what, pull over. I'm going to drive this stretch," Sid said.

"I can handle it," Andy protested.

"I'm the better driver, Andy, and you know it," Sid seriously replied. "My goal is to keep you alive, okay. Just do it."

"Sid, I can do it!" Andy insisted.

"I don't like this," Sid answered.

"I'll take it slow, you feel free to pester me about mistakes. It'll all be fine," Andy replied.

"I don't think it _will_ be fine," Sid replied. "I can pester you until the cows come home, but that's not going to help us on those roads. Look, if you're not letting me drive, then you need to be really careful here."

"I will be," Andy stated, frowning. Sid shook his head hopelessly but allowed it. Against his better judgement.

The road was bad. Really, really bad. Sid tapped his lips with a finger worriedly, shifting. Andy was trying to stay calm, but it was apparent he was anxious. "You know what, maybe you should…" he began. Just then they hit a wet patch. Andy gasped as he lost control.

"F**k!" Sid exclaimed, seizing the aptly named—rather dubbed by him—'holy s**t handle' up above the car's window as they spun out on the road. The car headed into a ditch then spun so it was sliding broadside. It began to tip and Sid and Andy cried out in terror as the car went over in the ditch, rolling onto its side and partially the roof! Quickly Andy turned the key, shutting off the engine in case something should happen. He wanted to avoid anything catching fire and risking an explosion.

Toy Story

Sid opened his eyes and blinked. He was the one dangling, he realized. Sharply he looked down at Andy. "Andy? Andy!" he exclaimed worriedly, feeling a moment of panic on noting a crack in the car window where Andy's head had hit.

Andy groaned, cringing, and his eyes flickered open. "Are we okay?" he groaned.

Sid sighed in relief. "We will be," Sid replied. "Move your head." Andy moved and winced, covering it.

"I think I'm going to have a bump," he said. He pulled his fingers away. There was a bit of blood there. "And a cut," he dryly added.

Sid turned in the seatbelt, putting his foot on the roof so that when he unfastened it he wouldn't fall on Andy. "You okay?" Sid asked, undoing his seatbelt as Andy worked on his. Sid pushed open the passenger side door and quickly climbed out, holding it up as well as he could. Wow it was heavy when gravity was against him. He grimaced, pushing harder, and managed to climb out. Once on solid ground, he looked worriedly back in. Andy was lying still again. Alarm came to his eyes. "Andy!" he called desperately.

Andy grimaced and opened his eyes. "I'm fine," he replied, undoing his seatbelt and standing up. "Just shaken," he added, dusting himself off. He stood up and reached for the door, pulling himself up. Sid took his wrists, helping to pull him out. "Ugh, mom's going to kill me if this car is badly damaged."

"I think she'll be more worried about you than the car!" Sid shot, holding Andy's shoulders and looking him over seriously, examining for any injury.

"I'm fine, Sid!" Andy insisted.

"Like hell you are," Sid replied, turning him around and checking his head. Blood matted it in the spot where Andy had struck his head against the window. "Should have worn your seatbelt tighter. Dammit, you could have a concussion. We need to get you checked out. And we need a tow truck. Figures this road wouldn't be very travelled. They probably blocked it shortly after we got on it. Just our f***ing luck."

"Sid, take a breath. I'm going to be okay," Andy assured, smirking reassuringly. "Just keep me awake." His smile fell. "It'll all be good, man. Trust me." Sid swallowed but nodded numbly. He took out his cellphone and began dialling 911. Andy leaned against the car, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"I remember walking away from an accident like this without any consequence at all," Sid dryly said. "This is why I drive alone."

"No, you drive alone because you drive like a maniac," Andy teased, smirking.

Toy Story

Sid sat in the hospital waiting room, a grim and sour expression on his face. He gritted his teeth and scowled at nothing. Impatiently he looked up at a nurse passing by. "Can someone please tell me something?!" he demanded of him.

The nurse blinked in surprise and looked over. "You shouldn't have been on the road," he replied.

"Oh great. A wise guy. Perfect. No! Not that! What about my friend? Is he okay or what?" Sid sharply demanded.

"Well, it's a good thing you were there," the nurse offered. "I'm sorry, but I don't have the details of his condition. I can only guess it was a concussion, but you'll have to wait for the doctor."

"Great. Just great!" Sid exclaimed. Dammit, Andy's mom was going to freak out at him _so_ bad.

"Mr. Phillips?" a doctor asked.

"Thank you!" Sid exclaimed, looking at the woman. "How is he already?"

"He has a concussion," she replied.

"Goddammit, how bad?!" Sid demanded furiously. He hated runarounds.

"Only mild. He'll be fine," she answered.

Sid breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said more calmly. "Can I see him?"

"You'll hardly need to. He intends to check himself out. He says he wants to get back on the road again as soon as possible. A deadline of sorts?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, seventeen year old kid heading to college far from home," Sid replied, rising and heading for the room anyway.

"Have you been examined yet, Mr. Phillips?" the doctor questioned.

"I'm okay," Sid replied. "No injuries, nothing." He entered the room, shutting the door behind him agitatedly.

Toy Story

Sid looked at Andy who was sitting up in the bed and tapping his finger impatiently. Andy looked up and smiled. "Hey. Waiting for someone to bring the discharge papers."

"Wow, haven't seen you in a hospital bed since high school. If I recall correctly, _I_ was the last one in a place like this," Sid replied.

"One of the rare times it wasn't a suicide attempt. Bad drugs. You were poisoned more or less. It was after you nearly beat me to death. You figured getting high would kill the pain," Andy replied, looking down. "You know, if you'd… never mind."

"No, say it," Sid replied, eyes narrowed, detecting something of a resentful undertone in his friend's voice.

Andy sharply looked up, eyes glittering. "If you'd tried to be something of a friend and apologized or talked about it instead of doing whatever the heck you usually did, you probably would have accomplished 'killing the pain' a lot better, Sid!"

"Yeah, I get it, I put you through hell and back, I was the cause of all your angst and pain in high school!" Sid shot.

"I didn't say that!" Andy shot.

"Well you're thinking it!" Sid barked.

"Get _over_ yourself," Andy said.

"Oh god, you're such a…" Sid began.

"Such a what? Say it all, go ahead! I can bet I've heard it before and worse still!" Andy shot.

"Then why the f**k did you stay Andy, huh? Why the _f***ing_ hell did you stay?!" Sid furiously yelled at him.

"Because you were my best friend!" Andy shot. Sid scoffed. "Not just my best friend, but the only friend _I_ ever had! My life was mom, Molly, and my toys. There would have been _nothing_ else if you hadn't lived next door. I would have been alone! …I would have been all alone…" Sid glared but said nothing. "I didn't want friends… I didn't need them, want them, care about them, or anything… What I wanted was my father… I was teased, I was taunted, I was the weird kid for _not_ having one. I was…" Andy trailed off, sighing through the nose. "You were the only kid who ever bothered with me, you know…"

"No wonder," Sid bit, going for hurting with words.

Andy was quiet, looking defeated. "You were a brother to me in every way but blood," he murmured. "You were the older male figure I needed. Not a father, but a brother, and a brother was good enough. A brother… a brother when I needed someone so, so badly… Have no clue what made you bother with me, I mean I thought for sure you'd end up like my arch enemy… But you didn't…"

Toy Story

Sid was quiet. He fell into a seat, rubbing his forehead. "We were actually fighting," he soon remarked with a chuckle.

"First time ever," Andy dryly said, smirking. "Well, at least for a good few years. This is a milestone in our relationship, man. It should be recorded."

Sid smirked weakly and looked up at him. "I'm sorry… Sorry that I'm such a crappy friend and brother… I didn't even _try_…" Sid murmured.

"I didn't try to help you," Andy replied.

"You shouldn't have _had_ to try," Sid answered, shrugging. He was quiet. "Andy… I promise I'll do everything in my power to make that past up to you… Goodness knows you've… you've only ever had people who have been constantly failing you—well, besides your mom and Molly and Hannah—for a long time now and… and I don't want to be one of them anymore…"

"I never thought you were," Andy replied.

"Because you were and are used to being the one who takes care of everybody else, Andy, and you… You don't know what it is to do anything else…" Sid replied.

"So have you," Andy quietly replied.

"Not so sure. You looked after me more than anyone else ever did, and I could never repay you… So I'm trying now in the really short time we still have together to attempt to do something to make it up to you… I mean I know I never can, there's not enough time for that, but f**k me if I don't try," Sid said.

"Look, you don't know it, but you were taking care of me too," Andy replied. "You always pushed me out of my comfort zone, you pushed me to be more than I thought I could. You helped me feel… feel normal and confidant and cared about... In childhood you were everything to me, and Sid, you _did_ take care of me then, in every sense of the world. You were my emotional crutch, my protector, my confidant. There was nothing you wouldn't put up with… I always suspected that it was because you tried to be there for me all the time that you couldn't take care of your own personal pain…"

"Andy…" Sid began, about to protest. He wouldn't have his friend blaming himself to that high school angst crap they'd gone through.

Andy wouldn't hear it. "Maybe you didn't take care of me in the most direct of ways, but not everything has to be direct," he continued.

Sid met his eyes and swallowed over a lump in his throat. Gratefully he nodded. "Thank you," he said.

"No. Thank _you_," Andy replied.


	11. Childhood

**Road Trip**

(A/N: A little bit of their childhood in this chapter. I may put up 2 or 3 chapters today as well. Depends.)

Childhood

Little Andy was playing alone in the yard with his toys. Molly was napping, and she was too young to have fun with anyway. She was only a few months old. Mommy was too busy. Andy was lonely… He sighed, sitting on the grass. He held Woody up, playing with his limbs because he was bored and felt sad and alone. He wished he had his father. Daddy use to play… Tears burned his eyes and he held Woody close. Daddy had gone away only a few months ago. He'd never come back. Mommy had gotten rid of all the pictures of him and everything. "I wish you could tell me where daddy is, Woody," he murmured to his toy. He was so lonely… He had no friends. Other kids thought he was weird because he was really shy and didn't talk to them very well without stammering, plus he had no papa, so they teased him for that.

"I hate you!" a voice screamed from next door. Andy started and sat up curiously.

"Sid! Sid you get back here you little f***er!" a man's voice bellowed furiously.

He heard a woman scream, "Please, please, he's just a child, don't do this! Honey, please!" He heard the woman scream in pain as something hit her.

"Mommy!" a girl's voice cried out.

He heard the backdoor next door slam open. He curiously rose and went to the fence, eyes worried. He leapt up, climbing, and peered over. A young boy maybe one or two, maybe three, years older than him raced out. He looked around, eyes blazing and desperate and scared. Maybe he was trying to hide from the man who had said the name? He heard something coming. The little boy gasped and turned around, eyes wide.

"Over here!" Andy called quickly. The other boy looked over. Andy beckoned him. The other boy didn't hesitated. He raced over and leapt up onto the fence, quickly scrambling over it and into Andy's yard. He dragged Andy down onto the ground.

"Shh," he hissed. "Don't-even-breathe. Just lay still." Andy's eyes became fearful, but he nodded and laid down too, burying his face in the grass like the other boy was doing. After all, if they couldn't see the man, the man couldn't see them. The door of the other kid's house was slammed open.

"Sid!" the man's voice bellowed. "Sid, get your little ass out here!" The man began searching. He was looking everywhere. Then he was right by the fence. The other boy tensed up, sensing his presence. The man was looking towards Andy's house now. If he looked down… Just then a bell rang as a newspaper boy was passing. The man looked over and left the fence, staggering to get the paper. Soon the door to the house shut and the other boy let out a shaky breath, finally daring to look up.

He peered through the fence. Andy stayed laying down. "He's gone, stupid, get up," the other boy said, kicking him lightly. Andy peeked up.

"Who was he?" Andy asked.

"My father," the other answered bitterly.

"Why was he so loud?" Andy asked.

"Forget it," the other replied. "Go back to your toys." The boy climbed back over the fence into his backyard. Andy blinked blankly after him.

Toy Story

Andy was playing with Rex and Mr. Sketch in the backyard. Suddenly a ball landed beside him. He started and blinked at it. He laid Rex down and picked up the ball. "Hey! Hey kid!" a voice called.

Andy looked over at the fence. His neighbor was there! The black haired little boy next door from yesterday. He had bad teeth, Andy noted with a frown. He blinked at the other and felt his shyness coming. "Uh-uh-umm…" he stammered.

"Can't you talk?" the other asked in annoyance.

"Um…" Andy said.

"Whatever, just throw the ball back," the other boy said with a sigh, rolling his eyes. Andy stood up uncertainly, looked at the ball, then focused on where he wanted it to go. He threw it as best he could. The neighbor boy leapt off the fence and hurried to catch it. He was successful. "Yes! Batter out! Nice throw, pitcher!" he cheered. Andy blinked. Wait, did the other mean _him_ when he said 'pitcher'?

"Um, do-do you mean me?" Andy timidly stammered, curiously going to the fence, climbing up, and peering over it.

The boy looked curiously back and blinked. "Uh, yeah," he replied like it was obvious. "Here. Catch!"

"But I can't…" Andy began. The other threw and Andy gasped, hurrying to try and get it. He reached for the ball, but he was too small and missed. He bit his lip in frustration.

Toy Story

"Did you get it?" the boy next door asked.

"I missed," Andy, disheartened, said.

"Loser. Boy you suck at catch. You'd better get it one of these times soon, or else. Quick, throw it back before the batter makes home!" Andy started, snapped out of his melancholy, and grinned determinedly, throwing the ball back. "Nice throw! You have a good arm," the other called, pleasantly surprised. He returned to the fence and leaned on it. "I'm good at catching, but not throwing. Who taught you?" he asked

"My daddy did," Andy replied.

"Didn't your daddy leave?" the other incredulously asked.

Pain filled Andy's eyes, then anger. "No! He didn't leave, he didn't! He's going to come back, just wait and see! Daddy promised he would come back. He said I love you to me. If he loves me it means he'll be home soon," Andy said.

"He could have been lying," the other deadpanned.

"Take that back!" Andy insisted.

The other looked dubious but then sighed. "You're such a baby. Fine, I take it back," he replied. But he wouldn't say he was sorry and he wouldn't say he thought the neighbor kid's papa would come home again. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Um, A-Andrew. But-but it's Andy for short," Andy replied.

"Andy…" the other said aloud, committing the name to memory. He looked back at Andy. "Hey, come over here and we can play catch."

"I can't go over to strangers' houses," Andy replied.

"If you know my name would I be a stranger?" the other questioned.

"Well, I don't know. No?" Andy more questioned than stated.

"I'm Sid. Now come on already. You're so slow!" Sid said.

"Don't you play catch with your daddy?" Andy asked.

Sid stiffened and blinked. Sadness and hurt came to his eyes, then anger and fury. He bowed his head. "Sometimes…" he grumbled. "When he's happy."

"Why aren't you now?" Andy asked.

Sid's eyes blazed with another flash of anger before giving way to a look of loneliness. He looked back up at Andy and replied, "Papa is passed out on the couch. He isn't going to be happy if I wake him up."

"Passed out?" Andy asked, confused. "He fainted?"

"Yeah… yeah, let's go with that," Sid grumbled.

Andy thought a moment. "I have to ask my mommy first," he said.

"Forget it. I can come over there," Sid replied.

"You would have to ask your mommy then," Andy said.

"Nah. Mama doesn't care if I go to other kids' houses," Sid answered. Even if she did, he didn't want to go back inside and have to sneak passed dad to ask mom if he could go to someone's house. "Stay there."

"Kay," Andy replied, nodding.

Toy Story

The two boys were soon laughing and playing catch in Andy's yard. When they tired of that, they turned to games of pretend with toys. Andy believed he preferred it when they were playing catch. He didn't like how rough Sid was with his things.

"Die!" Sid said, throwing Rex and making the sound of an explosion.

"Stop that, you'll break him!" Andy protested, blinking in surprise, taken aback at the violence in the game.

"Nuh uh!" Sid argued.

"Yuh huh!" Andy shot, eyes narrowed.

"You're so lame, Andy! The toy will be just fine!" Sid protested.

"His name is Rex!" Andy protested.

"Really? You gave it a name?" Sid demanded.

"Yeah, he's one of my favorites!" Andy said. "Stop trying to wreck my things! They aren't yours. You have to play gentle with them."

"Gentle is no fun!" Sid protested.

"Well I don't care! I love my toys," Andy said.

"They're just toys! If you break them just get new ones," Sid said.

"We don't have enough money to just buy toys all the time," Andy quietly said.

Sid blinked, falling silent, then glanced to the side. "Neither do we," he muttered. "We have even less."

Andy's gaze softened a bit, and together the two boys fell back on the grass with sighs, pooped out. Andy was about to ask another question, but just then Mrs. Davis poked her head out of the door. "Andy, would you and your new friend like some lemonade?" she called to her son.

"Do you want lemonade, Sid?" Andy asked, sitting up.

"Yes," Sid replied, continuing to lay still.

"Yes please, mommy!" Andy called back. He then laid back on the grass again.

Toy Story

Mrs. Davis nodded and frowned concernedly at the boy she had noticed her son playing with. She went inside to make the lemonade. The boy's name was Sid Phillips, she believed. He lived next door. She was… apprehensive about him. Very much so. Sid was a very—oh what was the word?—behavioral sort of child. There were many things about him that were… concerning. Not necessarily concerning in a completely negative way, but concerning as in warning signs that needed to be monitored. He seemed to be particularly destructive, for instance, and violent. The language he knew he shouldn't have known at his age, and she had seen him being quite mean to other children, especially his sister. She knew his parents. Let's just say she wasn't surprised Sid acted the way he did. Still, she would have to talk to Andy about this new 'pal' of his.

She didn't approve of his newfound friend. However, she didn't necessarily wish for her son to stop visiting or playing with Sid either. At least not yet. Not if they had connected—Andy had such trouble making friends, you see—but she just… wanted her boy to exercise caution. If something started to go wrong or she sensed danger to her child, though, she would put a stop to their little playmate understanding. She heard a loud banging outside, which meant they had gotten into something they probably weren't supposed to. She grimaced. Andy knew what he was not supposed to touch, but if he were following the older boy… Yes, she would have to be sure to warn Andy to exercise a _lot_ of caution around Sid. Her son was so vulnerable to peer pressure at this stage and with these circumstances, what with his father being… Never mind. She took the two glasses of lemonade and went back outside. "Here you are, boys!" she called out.

Andy and Sid came running from around the side of the house. Sid snatched a glass immediately. "Thank you, Mrs. Davis," he quickly said, flushed with excitement. They had most definitely gotten into something they weren't supposed to.

"Thank you mommy, I love you," Andy said, taking his own and drinking from it. "Can I go to Sid's yard? He wants to show me something."

Mrs. Davis frowned. In all honesty, she would very much like to say no. However, her son looked so hopeful, and this _was_ the only other child in a very, very long time that she had ever seen him willingly play with and at the same time even remotely get along with… "Alright, but be back in fifteen minutes," Andy's mother relented.

"Kay!" Andy called, grinning up at her gratefully. He and Sid finished their lemonade, handed the glasses back, then bolted for Sid's yard. Mrs. Davis frowned, crossing her arms. This would bear watching. Sid's father, you see, was a drunk. And when he became drunk, he became very, very abusive. Sid's mother had a good heart, but she wasn't what you would call all there… Or very responsible… She didn't doubt the woman loved her children—Mrs. Phillips was an acquaintance of hers, so she knew the woman cared—Mrs. Davis just doubted the other's ability to properly take care of them. Mrs. Phillips was… below average intelligence. She could function pretty well, but at the same time… Enough said. As such, she was neglectful, focused mainly on herself and her own comforts. She was what the government would call 'mentally underdeveloped' or 'mentally challenged' or some other such term. That boy was allowed to run wild without any restraint unless his father happened to be sober.

When sober, Mr. Phillips was a good man and a protective father… Thing was he was rarely, rarely sober, and so the man he was when he wasn't drinking could never hope to justify the man he was when he did. The monster Mr. Phillips became when drunk—and he was drunk more often than not—could not be redeemed, it was simple as that. No matter the excuses you tried to make for him. Should Mr. Phillips be woken up from a drunken sleep or hangover, she feared terribly what would happen to Andy. She doubted Mrs. Phillips would dare to step in or even be able to do anything for Andy if she _did_ try. Her husband was a big and powerful man. Uncertainty came to Mrs. Davis's eyes. Perhaps she would go over in five minutes just to check on things.

Toy Story

They went into Sid's backyard. Andy blinked in horror. It looked like a mine field. Toy parts were scattered everywhere and there were the weirdest combinations of toys he'd ever seen! "Wow," he said. "You're really mean to your toys…" It was obvious he was less than impressed. "You said you didn't have money to get new ones, so why do you always wreck them?"

"They aren't wrecked. I just like taking stuff apart and putting it back together… And sometimes blowing it up," Sid said.

"But you're hurting them!" Andy protested.

"How can toys be hurt, doofus?" he bit at Andy. "They're not alive."

"You're bad," Andy said, frowning.

"Nuh uh!" Sid protested. "I have imagination."

"So do I, but I don't break my toys to imagine things!" Andy argued.

"Whatever. Look at this," Sid said, bringing Andy to a rocket to which a toy was bound.

Andy blinked at it. "What are you doing to the toy?!" he asked, eyes filling with dismay.

"I'm sending him to the moon," Sid replied proudly.

"But those blow up! They don't reach the moon," Andy said.

"They can try!" Sid argued. "Maybe the toy would _like_ to see the moon."

"Yeah, but not if he's gonna get blowed up if it doesn't work," Andy replied.

"Big deal. You should see what I do to my sister's dollies," Sid said.

"You have a sister?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. A little one. She's as little as you are," Sid replied. "Her name's Hannah. She's a tattle tale."

"I'd tattle too if you broke _my_ toys," Andy defended, frowning.

"You're so lame, Andy," Sid said. "Loosen up."

"You're supposed to treat your toys nicely so you have them after a long time still and won't have to buy other ones," Andy protested.

"They last long even if I take them apart and put them together some other way," Sid replied. "It's not like I couldn't fix them again if I wanted to. Come on, I'll show you my room!"

"Kay," Andy reluctantly agreed, frowning but following. Why was he even here, he wondered? He didn't think he liked Sid very much, and Sid probably thought he was pathetic anyway so really he should just go home.

Toy Story

Andy and Sid went into Sid's house. "Mom, I have a friend here! I'm going to show him my room!" Sid called.

"You have a friend over?" his mother asked in surprise, poking her head out of the kitchen curiously. Her son _never_ brought friends over. Sid wasn't good at making and keeping them. Those he made—if you could call it making friends—he usually lost. Very few could… deal with her son's personality. She started. "Oh! The little neighbor boy. Andy, isn't it?"

"Yes," Andy replied.

"Well hello, Andy. Be very quiet. Sid's daddy is sleeping on the easy chair in front of the TV. We don't want to wake him," Sid's mother warned, sadness coming to her eyes a moment. And slight fear and vulnerability.

"Kay," Andy replied. "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Phillips."

"Why it's very nice to meet you too, Andy," Mrs. Phillips said, smirking at the little boy. He was sweet, she decided. She hoped this was a friend Sid would keep—it would be good for him to have a friend who lived so close—but she honesty couldn't see their friendship sticking. They were much too different and Andy seemed too sweet to handle Sid's… energy and wild imagination. Andy followed Sid upstairs.

Toy Story

Sid opened the door to his room. "Why you got so many locks?" Andy wondered.

Sid paused. He looked for a moment angry and afraid. Andy was curious about why, but he didn't think he should ask. Sid looked… touchy about it. "Because," he simply replied. Andy let it go at that. Sid jumped on his bed and kicked off his shoes.

"Your room is messy," Andy remarked.

"So?" Sid asked.

"I was just saying," Andy replied, shrugging. "My mommy would ground me if I didn't clean my room, but when I did I could play again."

"Sid…" a girl's voice began. Andy turned curiously and gasped. There was a little girl there! This might be Sid's sister.

"Go away, Hannah, I have a friend over," Sid sneered.

Hannah blinked at the newcomer. Andy blinked back, blushing shyly. "Hi, I'm Hannah. Who are you?" she asked.

"I-I-I'm A-Andrew, but people call me Andy usually. I live next door," Andy replied, pointing out of Sid's window. "That's my room over there. You can see it from here."

"You're Sid's friend?" Hannah asked, looking dubious.

"We just met today," Andy replied, nodding. "Mommy said people you meet in one day aren't your friends and that friendships take a long time to build and that you always need to play together to make a friendship, and see each other out of school and other casual settings or something like that. Whatever casual settings are."

"Oh," Hannah said, looking at him funny. He cringed. She probably thought he was weird too. "I see you at school. You're cute," she remarked. Andy started and blushed. Hannah giggled.

"Go away, Hannah! We're busy," Sid ordered.

"You're a meanie, Sid!" Hannah angrily replied, sticking her tongue out at him. Bitterly she turned and walked away.

"Why were you so mean to her?" Andy asked.

"Because siblings are mean to each other," Sid replied.

"I'm not mean to my baby sister," Andy said.

"How old is she?" Sid asked.

"A few months," Andy replied.

"You'll be mean to her when she's older," Sid assured. "Just wait. Or she'll be mean to you. You have to beat them at being mean, or they'll walk all over you."

"No. Molly's just a baby," Andy said.

"Babies grow up!" Sid protested.

"Not Molly!" Andy shot.

"Even Molly," Sid replied. Andy stuck out his tongue at Sid. Sid stuck his out right back. Andy started and frowned, eyes flashing, but he didn't stick his tongue out again. Maybe he should leave. Sid was a big jerk. It wasn't like he had any reason for staying. "I have a toy you can have," Sid suddenly said.

Andy started and blinked. What? "You do?" he eagerly asked. "What is it?"

"This one," Sid said, rummaging around down beside his bed. He soon came back up with a little penguin. "His name's Wheezy. I took out his squeaker and put it in something else, so he doesn't squeak anymore. I was just going to give him to Scud, my dog, but whatever." He threw the penguin over at Andy. "You can have him."

"Really? Thank you Sid!" Andy cheered, grinning widely at the other boy. Maybe he would stay a bit longer after all. Sid shrugged. "Can you fix him for me?"

"Why?" Sid asked.

"Because it's not the same if he can't squeak," Andy replied. Sid sighed in annoyance but took the penguin back. He searched around and found an extra squeaker. In a few minutes he fixed it and handed it to Andy.

"There. Baby," Sid bit. Andy frowned then smiled at Wheezy. Sid may have been mean about it, but at least he'd fixed the little penguin.

"This is a present?" Andy asked.

"Call it whatever," Sid replied, shrugging.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Andy asked.

"'Cause I don't need it," Sid replied.

Toy Story

Andy and Sid stayed at Sid's place for a few hours. Sid had a video game so they played a little bit of that. Sid's daddy had gone to bed after grunting a hello to him. The man hadn't wanted to look at Andy very long for some reason, but Andy didn't let that bother him. They also went outside and played tag with Hannah, and Hide and Seek. Scud would sometimes join them and play. He was good at Hide and Seek. Scud was a mean dog, but sometimes he got playful and that was cute. Andy decided _he_ wanted a dog someday. He and Sid had played some board games as well. Sid didn't have many toys, but it was fun anyway. Him and Sid played make believe games also, without toys. He pretended to be a cowboy and Sid pretended to be the bad guy. Sid called the bad guy a bandito or robber and sometimes Indian, but Andy didn't like Sid using that term unless the Indian was the good guy. Mommy said the term 'Indian' wasn't right anyway. They were called Native Americans or First Nations and they weren't bad, so when Sid pretended to be the Native, he was the good guy. Andy was a good shot with Sid's cork gun, but Sid was a good shot with it too. Andy shot at Sid's feet, but Sid laughed, dodging around the cork, and fired back. Andy squealed and ducked just in time, grinning widely. Right now the score was a tie.

"Andy!" Mrs. Davis's voice called out. Andy looked over curiously.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Time for dinner!" Mrs. Davis called. She also didn't want her son to stay over there any longer. The whole Mr. Phillips thing and Sid… She didn't like it or trust it. Sid was a bad influence, she believed, but then she could just be being judgemental. She shouldn't just leap to that conclusion… But for the time she'd try and limit the time Andy spent with Sid if this little playdate would actually become a regular thing.

"Awww… Okay!" Andy called, upset at having to go. "I have to go, Sid."

"You want to come over tomorrow so we can play our games some more?" Sid asked.

"Yeah! Or you can come to my house and I can show you my room and toys," Andy replied.

"Okay. Bye," Sid said.

"Bye!" Andy replied, giving Sid his cork gun back.

"Um, thanks for helping me hide the other day," Sid grumbled as an afterthought, almost looking reluctant to say thanks.

"You're welcome," Andy said, running to his home with a wave. Sid waved too.

1 Week Later

"Your room is nice," Sid remarked to Andy as they went to Andy's home from school together. They'd been hanging out a lot this week and were getting to know each other a bit better. Mrs. Davis had greeted him with a smile today, but he got the feeling Mrs. Davis didn't really approve of him very much. He didn't think she didn't like him, just didn't approve of him. They dropped their packs on the floor.

"We should study first or mommy will get mad," Andy said.

"I hate studying," Sid whined.

"Have you ever tried studying with a friend?" Andy asked.

Sid glanced up at him curiously. "I thought your mommy told you not to call people friends until you'd hung out with them lots and could actually mean it," he remarked.

"I can mean it," Andy replied, smiling.

"I've heard that before," Sid mumbled, getting out his books like Andy was doing.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

"I don't make friends, Andy. I'm not nice, remember? I'm a bully," Sid replied.

"You _are_ a bully, especially to me, but I like you anyways… But I don't like that you treat me different at school than at home," Andy said, frowning. "You don't even say hi or look at me or anything, or even play with me."

"Because you're lame," Sid replied.

"I am not!" Andy protested.

"Yes you are. You're a loser, Andy," Sid said.

"Well you're obnoxious and hyper and destructive and a creep!" Andy shot.

"Deal with it!" Sid sneered.

"I am, or you wouldn't be here, dummy," Andy said.

"Andy, did I hear a mean word?!" his mother called from downstairs.

Andy blinked and cringed. "Sorry mama!" he called back. Sid was snickering, glad Andy had gotten in trouble and not him. Andy frowned at him then sighed. He looked at some of Sid's art homework. "You have really good imaginations, and you're really creative. Your art pictures are always so cool!" Andy said.

"I know. They're designs," Sid replied, smiling. Andy blinked blankly at a picture of a crane hook on Barbie Doll legs.

"What's this one?" Andy asked.

"A hooker," Sid replied casually as anything.

"What's a hooker?" Andy asked.

Sid paused, frowning curiously. "I don't know. I just know daddy calls mommy that when he's really angry… Mommy always cries when he does, and I think it has to do with girls, mainly, who guys always want to bang," Sid said.

"What's 'bang'?" Andy asked.

"Have sex with," Sid replied.

"What's sex?" Andy asked.

Sid looked at him doubtfully. "Really?" he asked. Andy blinked innocently. "Forget it," Sid replied, rolling his eyes. "I'll give you the talk when you're bigger."

"What's the talk?" Andy asked.

"The birds and the bees," Sid said. "Mommy said I was too young to learn about it, seven year olds shouldn't know about sex, but daddy told me anyway."

"What do birds and bees have to do with whatever sex is?" Andy asked.

"Let's listen to music," Sid said, changing the subject. He didn't know why, but something was telling him he shouldn't tell Andy right now until he was bigger.

Andy frowned. "But I don't like your music," he said.

"Well I don't like yours either," Sid replied, turning some on then opening a study book.

Toy Story

They were quiet for a bit as they studied. "This is weird," Sid said.

"What is?" Andy asked.

"Studying with a friend. I haven't done that before," Sid replied.

"Why?" Andy asked.

"'Cause I don't have real friends, only kids I play with at school sometimes, but they get angry and leave lots because I play too rough," Sid answered.

"Oh… I don't like to leave my friends," Andy replied.

"We'll see," Sid replied, shrugging.

"I think it's funner studying with someone. I never have before, but I like it better so far," Andy said.

Sid looked back at him curiously, tilting his head. "Yeah," he finally relented. "Not as boring. But I'm one or maybe two grades bigger than you." Andy shrugged. He lay on his stomach on his bed, opening a book. Sid leaned against Andy's bed, reading his more, and the two sat in comfortable silence, every so often helping each other or offering suggestions.


	12. Bo Peep

**Road Trip**

(A/N: Second up today.)

Bo Peep

They were on the road again. The journey would come to a close very soon now. This would theoretically be the last day of travel unless they frittered their time away. Which Andy was seriously pondering doing now, by the way. The closer they got to their destination, the more real it became that Sid wouldn't be around anymore, or his family or anyone. Put simply, Andy was getting terrified. Utterly terrified.

He glanced over at Sid who had become silent as well lately. "I'm kind of in the mood for taking the scenic route," Andy remarked. "Might tack on a few hours or a day or so, but hey, it's worth it."

Sid glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow, then smirked in understanding. "Yeah… Me too… I'm up for the scenic thing," he replied. He checked his phone. A call from his mom had been missed. He didn't want to listen to if there had been a voicemail or not. He got the sense he already knew what it would be about. He swallowed and flicked the phone off. "There's something I wanted to give you anyway," he murmured as an afterthought.

"Yeah?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Sid replied, smirking. "Childhood memory of yours. Don't know what you did with your old toys, but thought you'd probably like to have this one back to send to whoever you gave the others and Woody to."

Andy sharply looked over, eyes wide. "What is it?" he asked with a childlike innocence and excitement in his eyes.

"Here's a hint. Who has lost her sheep?" Sid asked.

Toy Story

Andy's eyes shot open. "No-way," he said. "Bo Peep?!" he exclaimed.

"Damn straight," Sid replied, grinning wickedly.

"Where is she?!" Andy demanded immediately. "She broke years ago, Sid! We had to toss her!"

"Ah, ah, ah, your best buddy is a whiz with fixing things, remember?" Sid asked, smirking. "She really wasn't bad beyond the point of being fixed. At least not for someone who knew what they were doing."

"How did you find her?!" Andy demanded.

"Plucked her out of the trash when I was getting your garbage. Helped that you had her all nicely wrapped up in a plastic bag that kept her broken pieces with her," Sid replied.

"Where did you stash her?!" Andy questioned.

"In your bags all wrapped up nice in thick bubble wrap," Sid replied. "And yes, that was meant to sound kinky."

"You're a perv," Andy deadpanned, frowning at him. He lit up, though, "You snuck her into my bags?! You sneaky son of a gun!" His smile fell. "But wait, the accident…" he began.

"Theoretically the bubble wrap would have kept her safe in that accident," Sid replied. "When I said I wrapped it thick, I meant thick. Porcelain is not something you take halfway measures with."

"You're an evil genius," Andy said. Not so much for the bubble wrap thing—that was common sense—as much as for the fact he'd been able to fix her.

"That I am," Sid boasted.

"But-but why?" Andy asked, now eager to pull over and check if it could really be true. He spotted a place to pull over and did so, shutting off the car and getting out of it.

"What part of Woody is alive didn't you get?" Sid asked.

"What about Woody being alive?" Andy asked, frowning.

"You played Bo Peep as his girlfriend _how_ often again? Considering the toys were alive the whole time and thought and felt and moved like us, I can guarantee you she was his 'girlfriend' in more than pretend mode. Now imagine how painful it probably was for him to see her break and be unable to do anything about it because you were in the room. Thing is technically she would have died that day."

Andy started, looking suddenly worried and concerned. "Woody did seem way closer to her when I got back with the broom than he was when I hurried to try and get it. I remember I had to pick her glass shards up before Molly or Buster could get them. I begged mom to fix her or get her fixed, but she kept saying Bo Peep was beyond fixing…" Andy said. "Oh man, that would have _killed_ Woody inside! I wondered why I started seeing him in Buster's mouth more often than before. Or in trash bins."

"I can't believe you seriously believe me," Sid replied. Kind of was good to have someone who believed him…

"I told you I did," Andy replied, fishing around. He soon brought out the bubble wrapped package.

"Thought you were just saying that," Sid replied.

"I wasn't," Andy replied, unwrapping it gently. Soon enough the figurine came to light and he grinned widely, eyes filling with relief and admiration. "I always loved this porcelain lamp… Hey Bo… It's been a long time. I missed you…" Gently he traced her features with a finger. There were cracks all over her, he noted, and though they sort of took away from her original beauty, they also gave her character and made her seem even lovelier than before. "I don't even know what to say, Sid."

"Then don't say anything," Sid replied, brushing it off with a shrug. "Thanks will suffice just fine."

"Thank you," Andy said, deeply touched.

"Even better," Sid replied, smiling. "Thought you could use her company on the ride. And yes, that was meant…"

"To sound kinky? I get it," Andy deadpanned, looking at him with an unimpressed expression. Sid chuckled and shrugged. "This mean you forgive Woody?" Andy asked.

Sid shuddered. "When hell freezes over," he deadpanned. "Don't let this get to your head. Wasn't for that creepy mother f***er's sake I did it." He got back into the car.

Toy Story

Andy turned to Bo Peep. "Hey… You've missed a lot you know, but I guess you'll be filled in soon enough. I'll mail you back to where they are now as soon as we get where we're going, and then Woody will tell you everything, I bet. He'll be so happy to see you again. He missed you so much… I'm heading to college, but I gave the toys to a neighbor, a little girl named Bonnie who takes really good care of toys. She'll take care of you too, and you'll be with your friends again… It's so good to see you, Bo… I thought you were gone for good." Gently he wrapped her back up in the bubble wrap and put her into his bag again, surrounded by clothes in case another accident happened. He then climbed back into the driver's seat. "Thank you, man," he said again to Sid.

"No problem," Sid replied. "Whatever happened to Wheezy?" he asked.

"Mom got a hold of him," Andy replied, grimacing. "When I was at school. By the time I came back, mom had already sold Wheezy away."

"Too bad," Sid said.

"He was one of my favorites," Andy said glumly. "After all, gifts always are more precious than toys you buy yourself of your own accord."

"Yeah, well, win some lose some, Wish I could have saved him too," Sid said, shrugging. "Oh wait. I did!" He pulled the penguin out of a bag, grinning wickedly, and tossed it to Andy." Andy could really only gawk in shock. "What can I say? I'm good," Sid said, smirking. He frowned, Andy was silent, looking at the toy in wide-eyed disbelief. "Andy?" he asked.

"Seriously man, I have no words," Andy finally replied.

"I know," Sid replied, smirking. "Think of it as _my_ thank you for everything."

"Thought you hated that gushy stuff," Andy remarked.

"I do. Hate it like you wouldn't believe. But if it's you, it's okay," Sid replied, smirking teasingly and playfully ruffling his friend's hair.

"Ugh, can you imagine what Zoey from high school would be saying if she saw us now?" Andy asked, snickering and tucking Wheezy gently down beside him.

"Oh yeah. Something like 'Kiss already' or 'I'm just waiting for you two to pucker up and get it on'," Sid replied. "Was fun teasing her favorite little ship."

"Our ho yay bit got you plenty of dates with her," Andy replied, smirking. Of course though _Sid_ may have been interested in Zoey, _he_ never had been. His sights had been set on Hannah from the start, even in childhood.

"Playing that act was all fun and games for sure… until someone—cough, cough you—nearly lost their, life," Sid agreed, smile falling as he gave his friend a serious look.

Toy Story

Andy cringed. Oh yeah. That… "They wanted any excuse, didn't they?" Andy asked bitterly. "Hate crime because they thought I was gay, jealousy over me because they thought I had Hannah and they didn't, all to cover up the true reason behind why they wanted me 'disappeared'."

"What was the true reason anyway? _I_ always thought it was jealousy," Sid replied.

"True reason was because… Look, it's not important," Andy replied.

"I know that it is, Andy, and I know it has to do with Hannah or me or my family," Sid said seriously. "I never asked, you never told. I'm asking now. Why did they want you dead?"

Andy was silent. Finally he replied, "Because your sister plus college party with drinking and high school students plus more guys than girls plus morally upright Hannah plus horny college boys who are high or smashed, equals very, very bad picture."

"Meaning?" Sid asked, sharply looking over with eyes suspicious.

"In summary? Hannah called me in tears and begged me to pick her up from a party she'd gone to because any excuse to get away from your drunk dad or whatever; it was something like that. I asked why she didn't call you to get her, she said because she knew you'd freak out and bodies would start to hit the floor and you'd end up on death row. I demanded to know what happened, she said she was scared and that she'd come up to a room to get away from the rowdy party downstairs. She said some guys had been trying to feel her up so she'd gotten away from them. She thought they followed her up. Sure enough she heard a noise, I heard it too, and she realized she'd been locked in the room. She begged me to call the police. I did and then I went to that party myself. I headed upstairs, I heard a scream from a room at the end of the hallway. I ran there. It was locked. I heard Hannah begging and shrieking and calling for help. I kicked the door in which was no easy feat, might I add. I saw a few of the college kids trying to hold her down on the bed. They had her shirt and bra off, but I tell you, tigers would have been shuddering had they seen how desperately and vehemently she was protecting herself and preventing them from getting any further than that," Andy demanded.

"What?!" Sid freaked. "What did they do to her?!"

"Not much more once _I_ got there," Andy replied with a scoff. "I attacked them full on without any restraint. Took them aback. I grabbed Hannah and pulled her off of the bed and into my arms. Backed her into a corner and stood in front of her. They began to pummel me, I tanked it as best I could, the police showed up and managed to save our sorry hides before I ended up a name in an obituary and a front page news story, headline 'Young Hero Dies Protecting Girl from Assault'. I testified against them in less than a heartbeat and did it again in court. They got jail time, I got off scot free, and their friends—of which included those little 'buddies' of yours—got ticked."

Toy Story

Sid listened in silence, lips pursed tightly. Damn straight bodies would have been hitting the floor had he gone there. "F**k," he whispered, tone angry.

"I'm sorry. I should have and would have told you, except Hannah…" Andy began.

"Wanted to keep me alive? Yeah, I got that," Sid bitterly said. "Good call on her part."

"Let's just talk about something a little less squicky," Andy said.

"For now," Sid agreed. "You saw my sister's... dude, so not cool!" Sid exclaimed, just realizing what Andy would have seen.

"I won't lie and say I didn't find it... desirable," Andy replied, smirking.

"You perv," Sid said, frowning.

"I'm only human!" Andy defended. Sid rolled his eyes and looked at his phone again. Andy inwardly cringed. "From your mom or dad?" he asked.

"Mom," Sid replied. Andy was quiet. A call from Sid's mom meant crying and misery and heartache for Sid… It meant a certain someone had fallen off the wagon again. He knew then that they weren't going to get any pleasant conversation out of this ride for a long time. Not until Sid had settled scores, and possibly not even _then_. He dreaded it and at the same time he knew it had to happen… Didn't mean he wanted it to… "You like Nursery Rhyme theories? Here's one. Change the plural 'sheep' to singular 'sheep' in the rhyme about Bo Peep and you have a perfect analogy for the crap mom goes through with dad," Sid said.

Andy thought a moment, inwardly transposing the rhyme. _Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep and doesn't know where to find him, leave him alone and he'll come home dragging his tail behind him._ He would go out on a limb and say the Sheep was Sid's father, Bo Peep was his mother, and his mother couldn't find his father because he'd gone off to get drunk. The more she looked, the harder he was to find, but when she just waited he would come home drunk or hung over and ashamed.

"Never liked Bo Peep," Sid grumbled. Andy noted him subconsciously reaching for a pack of cigarettes that was no longer there and hadn't been for years now.

"You worry me, man," he remarked to Sid.

"Yeah… I worry me too," Sid answered. "That rhyme can be changed around… Maybe Bo Peep could be the analogy for the drunk and her sheep could mean her family in some twisted way or whatever. And how the family always comes back even though it's stupid to do."

"You love to corrupt childhood goodness and innocence, don't you?" Andy deadpanned. "I remember you being the one who told me there was no such thing as Santa and if there were that he'd be a pervert or thief or stalker."

Sid cringed. "Yeah, about that. Sorry," he lamely defended.

Andy rolled his eyes. "I had nightmares about Santa for weeks," he remarked.

Sid snickered. "I'm good at scarring you," he said.

"Like you did that time you picked apart a Chrismas song with the lyrics _You won't be missed by Santa on Christmas Day_?" Andy deadpanned. "What was it you said again? Oh yeah. If you're poor you sure as hell—your words not mine—will be missed by insert curses here Santa on Chrismas Day. I mean seriously dude, you really had to point that out?"

"Someone has to," Sid replied, casually shrugging.

"I guess," Andy agreed, though coldly. "Suppose if the issue is never raised it's never dealt with."

"Exactly," Sid replied, smirking.

Andy chuckled, turning onto a road that would take them the scenic route. "You'd have made a great humanitarian, Sid," Andy teased.

"Oh please, you had that title in the bag," Sid replied, smiling.


	13. Adolescence: Hot and Cold

**Road Trip**

(A/N: There will likely be another chapter up today. So, delving into Sid and Andy's teen years now. Lot of drama and angst coming up in the next chapters as it switches back and forth. Fasten your seatbelts. The Adolescence chapters won't necessarily be in chronological order. Also, in them I'm trying to get into a teenage boy mentality with the characters, and since I never was a teenage boy, yeah, I really only have an idea from what I've seen of them. Some of them were incredibly cruel, others were laid back and pretty nice. Trying to play with both sides.)

Adolescence: Hot and Cold

Andy sat with his small study group as they finished up their session. They were talking about something or other that Andy wasn't paying attention to. It didn't interest him, though he attempted to listen. And failed at said attempt. Really he just stuck around because he had nothing else to do. He guessed he could go to the library and play loner. He _would_ prefer to read. But then that would seem rude to just leave. He let his eyes roam the hallway. He started. There was Sid, coming with a group of this 'friends' as he called them. Far as Andy could tell, Sid was a loner and only went with these guys when they happened to be smoking, skipping out, doing drugs, dodging, or drinking at the same time _he_ happened to be.

Andy shook his head hopelessly. He hated that Sid had gotten into that scene. Sid's grade 8 year had been fine, it had seemed. At least until second semester. Then Andy didn't know… Something had happened and suddenly Sid just… he wasn't Sid anymore like he used to be. He got that high school changed you, it definitely had changed _him_, but this? Oh well, he had a message to give his childhood friend. As Sid's group was walking by—Sid wasn't even sparing him a glance, he noted, acting like they were just strangers with no history at all—Andy rose. "Sid," he said. Sid pretended he didn't hear him. "Sid!" Andy said a little sharper, following and tapping Sid's shoulder.

Sid shrugged him roughly off. "_What_?" he sharply demanded.

"Hannah asked me to tell you she has a hair appointment today and won't be catching the bus," Andy replied.

"And I care why?" Sid asked.

Andy frowned. "She didn't want you to be waiting for her when she wasn't coming," he replied.

Sid's 'friends' were scoffing and or snickering. Sid's jaw twitched—only Andy saw and even if anyone else had, only Andy had ever known what the nervous tick meant, namely uncertainty and embarrassment and on occasion suppressed fury; it was always some supressed emotion or other—and then gave Andy an even chillier and annoyed look than he had before. "Not like I would've waited or cared anyway. Thanks for nothing, dips**t." He turned and continued on with his friends.

Toy Story

Andy glared after them, frowning. "Ugh, what a creep," one of the members of his group said.

"He just got in with the wrong crowd," Andy defended.

"Why do you care about that loser anyway? He just treats you like dirt for it. No matter how much you defend him," another said.

"The more Andy defends the guy the worse Sid treats him," a third agreed, nodding. "Sorry to say it, man, but he's not the guy you knew anymore."

Andy sighed through the nose, eyes becoming sad. Just then his cell rang. He frowned curiously, picking it up. "Hello?" he asked. "Mom," he realized, starting. "What's wrong?"

"Andy, there was a fire at Molly's school," Mrs. Davis replied.

Andy started, eyes widening. "Oh my god, is she okay?!" Andy exclaimed in alarm.

"She's fine, honey, but school there has been cancelled for the rest of the day, and I'm in the middle of a big work project so I can't go get her. Could you pick her up at lunch?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"You want me to bring my little sister with me to school?" he dubiously replied.

"Andy, if I could I would, but I can't get out of this," Mrs. Davis said.

Andy sighed but put on a smile. "Okay mom," he replied.

"Thank you sweetie. Love you. Hugs and kisses," Mrs. Davis said.

"Love you too," Andy replied. He hung up.

"What's going on?" one of his 'study buddies' asked.

"Fire at my baby sister's school. I'm going to have to bring her with me for the rest of the day," Andy replied. Which wouldn't be fun, he inwardly added. Molly could be a handful. Oh well. The lunch bell rang. Time to get her.

Toy Story

Andy couldn't wait for this class to end. Molly was getting restless. She needed to move. Luckily a spare block was coming up. He had an extracurricular thing after school too, so they wouldn't be heading home anytime soon. He glanced over to see what Molly was doing. She was drawing pictures. At least it was keeping her occupied. He almost cheered when the bell went.

"That was so _boring_," Molly complained when they left the classroom.

"If you'd paid attention it wouldn't have been," Andy replied.

"I'm too little to understand that stuff!" Molly protested. Andy sighed. "What boring thing now?" Molly grumbled.

"Spare block. No classes. We can do what we want," Andy replied.

"Really? I want to explore!" Molly exclaimed, grinning.

"If we walk around, you have to be really quiet. Other students are going to be in classes," Andy replied.

"Fine, fine, fine, let's just walk," Molly insisted.

"Okay, okay, we'll walk," Andy relented, smiling down at his little sister.

"Yay!" Molly cheered.

"Hey Andy, hey Molly," a voice said. Andy immediately blushed ever so faintly.

"Hannah!" Molly said excitedly, grinning at Sid's sister.

"What are you doing here, Molly?" Hannah asked.

"My school burned down," Molly answered.

Hannah started, smile falling to a look of shock. "What she means is a fire started at her school. Didn't do a ton of damage, but it did enough for it to warrant shutting the school down for the rest of the day," Andy said.

"Wow, that must have been exciting," Hannah said.

"It was," Molly replied, nodding. "Where's Sid?"

Hannah grimaced. "Ugh, my dopey brother is probably off doing something dumb like usual," she replied.

"Does he have a spare too?" Molly asked.

"You know, for the first time in god knows how long, he actually does," Hannah replied.

"Well, at least he's not skipping," Andy offered lamely.

"Whatever," Hannah said, shaking her head at the thought of the things her brother was probably getting into. "Might not want to go see him though, Molly, he doesn't like to be bugged. Sid…" she began. She started, looking around. "Molly?" she asked. Andy immediately began to search too.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed.

"Wow that girl's slippery," Hannah said in amazement.

"Like a fish! Mom's going to kill me! Molly? Molly!" Andy called worriedly.

Hannah looked concerned. "Should I help look? I can ask my teacher if I can miss the class," she offered.

"No, no, it's okay, Han, it's fine. I'll find her," Andy replied.

"If you're sure. If I spot her I'll bring her to the office and get them to call you," Hannah reluctantly relented.

"Thanks, Han, you're a doll," Andy said, kissing her cheek gently. She smiled at him and felt herself flush a little. He raced off and she grinned, giggling girlishly.

Toy Story

Sid was hanging in the back. Would've lurked in the shadows if his smoking buddies hadn't decided to skip out. Now he was grouped with them puffing away at a cigarette and listening boredly to their rambling. Ugh, they had like nothing interesting to say. Not that they ever did. Usually just perverted, racist, homophobic, and or sexually explicit jokes and sexist remarks. Pigs. Not that he could boast innocence, but there were lines that just shouldn't be crossed. Even _he_ had standards. Come on. Few as they may be. He took a drag of the cigarette and blew out a stream of smoke. He glanced at his wrists, which were starting to show, and subtly slipped his jacket down over them. He took another long drag.

"Sid!" a voice called out happily. Sid choked on the smoke and snapped his head around, eyes wide. No way.

"_Molly_?!" he exclaimed in shock, flabbergasted. What the hell was Andy's little sister _doing_ here?

"Sid, there you are! Hannah said you had a break so I wanted to see you!" the little girl called, grinning widely. Sid's friends were starting to give him weird and incredulous looks which were quickly becoming smirks and snickers. Sid blushed—luckily he knew how to hide blushes well—and cleared his throat, giving them all an ugly sneer. He turned back to Molly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"My school caught fire," she replied. Sid started, as did one or two of his friends who had siblings there. Those friends—at least some of them, the ones who were actually half decent—made their way away from the group to call parents or said siblings to ensure all was alright. The ones that didn't go just hung around looking vaguely amused by the little girl showing such interest in one of their own.

"Your… school caught fire... Then why the he… why aren't you at home?" Sid asked, cutting himself off before he cursed in front of her. He didn't need her to give him a lecture on bad words and why people shouldn't say them in front of the guys.

"Because mommy was working so Andy had to bring me to school," Molly replied. Some of Sid's friends began scoffing or laughing at the mention of Andy. Molly looked puzzle at this but let it go.

"Then shouldn't you be with Andy, little girl?" one of the other boys asked.

"He was getting gushy with Hannah," Molly replied.

Sid started, eyes lighting up. "_Excuse_ me?!" he demanded. Hell no!

"Well, he wasn't, but he was blushing in front of her and she was blushing too so I thought he might try to get gushy with her," Molly corrected.

"Don't worry, Sid. Pretty damn sure the last thing on Andy's mind was tapping that," one of the other men said.

Sid looked dangerously back at him, giving him a silent warning to shut up. After all, there was a ten year old present. "What does 'tapping that' mean?" Molly asked. See.

Sid grimaced. "It's just an inside joke, kid," he replied. "Look, beat it Molly. You shouldn't be here. Go back to your big brother."

"But-but I want to be with _you_," Molly protested.

"Why the heck would you want that?" Sid asked, going back to his cigarette.

"Because I want to," she replied.

Sid sharply laughed. "Get lost, Molly," he said.

She frowned. "Why are you being mean to me?!" she demanded.

"Of for the love of…Okay, fine, I'll play. Why do you want to be here?" Sid questioned.

"Because I like you," she replied.

"Well stop liking me," he replied. She shook her head, looking up at him with curious eyes, examining his whole body in interest.

Sid raised an eyebrow. "Why the heck are you looking at me like that?" he wondered.

She started and blinked at him. She tilted her head curiously, giving him a look that practically screamed he should know the answer to this inquest. "Because you're pretty, Sid," she answered innocently.

Toy Story

Sid blinked blankly at the remark. His friends burst into laughter. He blushed faintly, but not so much out of embarrassment as out of surprise a ten year old would say something like that to him. And honestly, he was a little touched by it. No one had ever said anything like that to him before… He kind of was happy for it. Molly looked puzzled as to why his friends were laughing. Sid sighed through the nose and threw down the cigarette butt, stomping it out. He sharply looked at them and barked, "Shut up!" They stopped, startled. He smirked playfully and added, "You just _wish_ you were as pretty as I am." This time he laughed along with them.

Molly smiled, but her eyes betrayed her uncertainty as to whether she should be smiling or offended. Sid turned to her, a smirk on his lips, and knelt, taking her shoulders. "Go back to Andy, kiddo. Little kids aren't allowed in this part of school. You need to go find your brother. I'm glad you think I'm pretty, but when you get older you probably won't think that anymore."

"But you _are_ beautiful, Sid," she insisted.

"Where'd you hear that from, Molly? Andy?" one of Sid's friends asked. They all snickered at this. Sid rolled his eyes at them.

"Why would Andy think Sid's pretty?" Molly asked.

"Because your brother's a fag," another said.

"What's a…" Molly began.

Sid quickly covered her mouth. He wasn't smiling anymore. "You know what your mommy says about bad words? Well that's one of the worst ones," he warned her. Molly's eyes widened and she nodded in understanding. Sid uncovered her mouth. "A fag is a cigarette, Molly. British slang. You should go find Andy now," Sid said. Namely because things would get pretty cruel here soon and she didn't need to be around for it.

"No! I want to stay," Molly stubbornly replied.

"Clingy bitch," one of Sid's friends muttered. Sid gave him an ugly scowl. The other bit his tongue, backing down.

"Need to get control of your girl, Sid," another friend teased. "Put her on a leash or something."

"You know what, screw you guys!" Sid sharply shot.

"I'm not a dog!" Molly protested, frowning. "I'm a little girl, and little girl's don't wear leashes." They laughed at her. She didn't understand what was so funny.

"We can teach her how to fetch a stick," one of the boys said, smirking cruelly.

"That's stupid, like you! Little girls don't fetch sticks, dummy," Molly shot.

"They fetch _this_ kind of stick. And some of them _like_ to," a second one of the five other boys said. "But only a special sort."

Now Molly was curious. "What special sort of stick?" she asked.

"We can show you, if you want," a third said to her.

Toy Story

Sid suddenly whirled around and took a swing at the guy. Luckily for the other, he managed to dodge. "F**k you guys! She's a_ kid_! You have _no_ right to be talking to her like that!" he furiously shot at them.

"Awe, is Sid getting soft?" one of his 'friends' asked.

"Sid, I want to see the special stick," Molly argued.

"No Molly, no you don't!" Sid sharply said. "Look, you need to go right now. Find Andy and stay by him. You're not allowed here, okay? It's against the rules and you know what your mommy says about how it's not good to break the rules."

"She wants to see the special stick, Sid. Let her," another of his friends said.

"Might teach her brother a lesson about being a queer. He's such a little ho…" a third began.

"Finish that sentence, I _dare_ you! _Finish_ it!" Sid viciously snapped at him. "You're just jealous of him because he actually has a _shot_ at my sister; whereas she brushes every one of _you_ jerk-asses off like you're the Bubonic Plague."

"Ooh, maybe Andy's not the only one who has a little crush," one of Sid's friends heckled.

"Ugh, _that_ would be the day," Sid replied, rolling his eyes and grimacing.

"I want to see the special stick!" Molly insisted, aggravateed at being ignored.

"Molly…!" Sid began to yell.

"You want to see it? Here," one of Sid's friends said, unzipping his fly and showing it. Molly started, eyes widening in horror. Sid swiftly turned her around and then punched the one who had revealed himself square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Sid leapt on him and began beating him. Quickly the others became alarmed and then the shouting started and the fighting and Sid was being dog-piled on. Sid yelped as he was dragged off of the one he'd attacked. He dodged a strike and pulled partially away.

"Molly, run! Go find Andy and don't come back here, do you hear me? Go!" he ordered her.

She looked terrified and was near tears now. "Sid! Let him go, let him go!" she screamed, trying to attack the big boys. One grabbed her from behind. Sid jerked free and ran to her, grabbing Molly back and pulling her quickly away from the others who, of course, pursued, but Sid knew every nook and cranny of this campus—laugh, laugh—so he soon shook them. Not for long, but hopefully for long enough.

Toy Story

He knelt next to the terrified Molly, who was shivering, and firmly but gently took her shoulders. "Listen to me, Molly, listen. You need to go back to your brother, okay? Because something very bad is going to happen and some very bad things are going to be said that little kids shouldn't hear, okay? You can't be here right now."

"Th-they were hurting you!" she protested.

"We were just playing, Molly, we were just playing," Sid assured. "Big boys play rough sometimes. But this rough is too rough for a little girl to join in, so you need to go and let us play our game."

She nodded, though scared. "Go find Andy and stay with him until you go home," Sid said.

"Molly?!" Andy's worried voice suddenly called. Sid closed his eyes with a grimace, nearly face-palming. Always, _always_ at the worst of times. _Always_. F**k him. F**k him to f***ing hell. Andy rounded the corner and gasped on seeing Sid with her. "Molly!" he exclaimed in relief, running to them and picking his sister up, hugging her. "God you scared me. Don't you ever run away like that _again_! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Andy," Molly apologized. "I won't run again."

"Good," Andy said. He looked at Sid. "Thank goodness you found her. Thanks man, if she hadn't run into you…" he began.

"She would have been better off! God f***ing dammit, Andy, keep your sister in check!" Sid yelled.

"There he is!" a voice called. "Oh great, it's happening," he groaned. He turned to see the other five boys racing at them. Quickly he looked back at Andy. "Take her and go! I have a situation to deal with. Andy looked completely and totally lost. "Go!" Sid ordered. Andy backed uncertainly away. "Goddammit you're as stubborn as your sister! Just run!" Sid commanded. Too late.

Toy Story

Sid cried out in pain as he was suddenly seized and slammed against the wall. He cried out again as he was punched in the face and stomach and side and pretty well every other vulnerable part of his body over and over and over. "Sid!" Andy exclaimed in horror. Molly screamed. Quickly Andy put her down and pointed to a trash bin, silently commanding her to hide. She nodded and raced to it, scrambling out of sight and peering out.

Sid was seeing lights now. Damn the Davis family to hell! "Stop!" he begged suddenly. And against his better judgement and will. It just kind of slipped out. No taking it back now though, he supposed. F**k him for showing weakness and fear. They got rougher. Just as he thought he would black out, suddenly a whole lot of weight was knocked off of him. He gasped, dropping to the ground and holding his ribs. He looked quickly up and inwardly cursed, eyes widening. Andy had gotten involved and was now defending himself against multiple blows! Not fighting back, oh no not him, but defending. Giving Sid time to get away.

Sid staggered up, mouth agape. That f***ing _idiot_! Rather than run, he immediately raced to pull Andy away. He succeeded in doing so and the two ran towards the other end of the alley. Andy grabbed Molly as they passed, scooping her up into his arms without slowing down. "You moron!" Sid yelled at him.

"Pot calling the kettle black," Andy replied.

"You f***ing dips**t!" Sid freaked. Andy inwardly sighed. This wasn't going to be pretty, he sensed. They might escape the danger of the pursuing boys, but he certainly wouldn't be escaping the danger he would be threatened with by Sid.

Toy Story

They had made their escape to a park not far from the school. Right now they were both panting for breath, Sid laying on the ground and Andy leaning against the swing set Molly was swinging on. After a moment they regained themselves. Sid sat up but said nothing. Andy didn't dare speak. Or even _look_ at his old friend for that matter. After a moment, though, he glanced over. Sid wasn't looking at him either. "What happened?" Andy finally ventured to ask.

"Molly learned what a 'special stick' was," Sid sneered at him viciously.

"A special…" Andy began in confusion. His eyes lit up in realization. "Oh my _god_!" he exclaimed. "What the heck went on there, Sid?!"

"She decided to be sociable, that's what!" Sid shot. "She just happened to be sociable with the wrong group!"

"I really do think you're pretty, Sid," Molly said to him, sounding a little guilty.

Sid's eyes softened ever so slightly. "Yeah… I get it… Thanks Mol…" he murmured. He stood up. They didn't need to get into this in front of Molly. Apparently Andy had determined as much as well, because he was already putting distance between him and his sister. Sid followed.

Once fairly distanced, Andy turned to Sid again. "What else?" he asked.

"She learned the words fag and queer and almost learned the term homo," Sid deadpanned.

Andy cringed, hurt coming to his eyes. "They were talking about me again, weren't they?" he muttered.

"You know what, it's not like you do anything to try and defend yourself against the insults, Andy!" Sid shot. "No denying, no confirming, no nothing!"

"Hey, I'm perfectly confident in my own sexuality. More than can be said for _them_, it would seem," Andy replied, smirking. Sid felt a smirk pull at his lips. No, no, bad smirk, no smirking. Oh f**k it. He chuckled dryly, but the smile soon fell. "I don't care what they think or fantasize. I know I'm straight, that's all that matters. They can deal with it. They're just jealous because I have Hannah and they don't," Andy said, though there was a lie or a half-truth in his eyes, which Sid didn't like because Andy did _not_ lie. Which meant he was hiding the true reason his smoking buddies had become so vicious towards him over this last year. If he was actually lying to cover it, it was a big reason too.

"You don't have _squat_!" Sid yelled, eyes flashing. Andy smirked at the protectiveness in Sid's tone for Hannah. You'd never catch him saying he cared out loud, but boy did he care. If you threatened or harmed Hannah, you were dealing with a whole new _world_ of hurt when Sid tracked you down.

"Oh come on, every guy and his brother wants to be with your sister," Andy said.

"Way cleaner than what I've heard _others_ say, at least," Sid dryly said. "Usually it's, 'every guy and his dog wants to tap that' or 'every guy and his dog wants to bang a piece of that Hannah ass' amongst worse things."

Andy chuckled. His smile fell. "Thanks for getting my sister out of there," he murmured to Sid.

"Whatever, man," Sid replied. "Look, you two have to go. Before they catch up," Sid said.

"Like Hades I'm leaving you behind, Sid," Andy protested.

"Just leave me alone, man. Worry about yourself and stop stressing over me. You hang around you're just gonna sink us both deeper," Sid replied. "Don't need them thinking _I'm_ gay. You have that 'there's nothing wrong with that' and that 'let them think what they want' thing going on, but I don't. See you." Before Andy could protest, Sid had wandered off.

Next Day

Andy and Sid were chilling at Pizza Planet. Why, you ask? It was complicated. At school Andy knew a completely different Sid. Away from school, when they were alone with no one but themselves and on occasion their families to worry about, it was like Sid became someone completely different. He became his old self. Even if for only a little while, it would be like old times. That was the answer Andy could have given his study buddies, but honestly? His friendship with Sid was none of their business or anyone's, and the last thing Sid wanted was for it to get out there either for whatever reason. Sid was weird like that. Andy wouldn't pretend to understand all the personal issues Sid had that the guy couldn't work out, just like Sid couldn't pretend to understand his. Point was this was the place Sid felt safe despite it being a popular teen hangout. This was where Sid had always escaped to when his father was drunk and potentially in a raging mood. It had been his haven. In a way it had been Andy's too. His mother had brought him here sometimes, whenever crushing feelings of loneliness and abandonment or feelings of sadness had threatened to consume him. It always had made him feel better.

Sid sipped on a slushy, smirking as he watched some kids trying to play a dancing game. "You wouldn't catch me dead playing that one, man," Sid said to Andy, pointing it out with his slushy.

"Wouldn't catch you dead on _anything_ that would be potentially embarrassing," Andy teased.

"Not true. Molly forced me to play that moronic 'Hello Kittycat' arcade game once," Sid reminded, grimacing as he pointed out the frilly looking arcade game.

"You like that game and you know it," Andy teased. Sid visibly shuddered. You had to collect toys in it, you see. Hence the dig.

"Go f**k yourself," Sid bit, frowning at him.

"She trounced you," Andy reminisced.

"Oh go jump off a bridge, Andrew!" Sid shot. And yes, he _had_ been royally thrashed. Namely because every time he'd seen one of the moving toys he had to collect or—heaven forbid—toy bosses he had to fight, he'd start to hyperventilate. Toys just freaked him out now. He used to love winning prizes in the claw machine. Now he never touched it. He used to love the toy counter. Now he avoided it like the plague. Damn toys. Ruined his life. Well, not really, but you get the point!

Sid began fishing in his pocket for the cigarette pack. "Come on man, not here. Be cool," Andy pled, rolling his eyes. Sid gave him a cold look, but he was in a good mood so he let it go.

"Fine," he relented.

"Thank you," Andy said, shaking his head. "So, your 'friends' are starting to think _you_ have a thing for me now, are they?" he snickered.

"Everyone has a thing for you, pretty boy," Sid teased, smirking and throwing his arm around Andy's shoulders, playfully squeezing him.

"Come on, man, don't be weird," Andy said, chuckling and grinning, but he noted why Sid had pulled the little ho yay bit. Zoey was around and watching them. Anything to impress Zoey, Andy knew.

Sid laughed and pulled away. "Seriously, though, they just talk. Makes them feel better about themselves for whatever reason," he said.

"Maybe they're the ones who have the crush," Andy joked.

"Tell them that to their faces, I dare you," Sid replied.

"Would like to live to see twenty, thank you very much," Andy replied, grinning. Sid checked his phone and his smile fell. Andy's did as well. This meant that Sid would now regress into the stranger he always ran into at school; the loner, the 'emo' as he was dubbed by some, the creep, the weirdo… Ultimately it meant the carefree bit of time they'd had was over now. He hated this time.

"Yeah, well good luck with that if you keep sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, Nancy Drew," Sid bit.

"I prefer Frank Hardy," Andy replied, smiling.

"Guess I'm Joe then, though if I remember correctly Joe was the younger," Sid said.

"Yeah, but he was more your personality type," Andy replied.

"Touché. Look, I've got to go, Andy. See you," Sid said, tossing the remainder of the slushy into a trash can.

"Yeah, see you," Andy replied, heading with him to the doors. Sid tossed down his skateboard and wheeled quickly away on it. Andy watched sadly after him. Now he'd see the stranger tomorrow, and about twice as bad too. It was like Sid was trying to isolate him, he knew. The guy probably was. Andy just wished he knew why… Or maybe he didn't want to know. He got on his bike and pedalled away, heading for home. He and Sid had studied at Andy's for a bit before hitting Pizza Planet, so Andy was caught up. Nothing more to do but maybe read a bit before heading to bed. He had tests tomorrow. Ugh, he hated tests.


	14. Scared

**Road Trip**

(A/N: Second up today.)

Scared

Andy listened in dismay to the freak-out Sid was having on the phone; and he _meant_ freak-out, as in he couldn't even repeat the conversation or mentally follow it. As in there was hardly a word in there that wasn't a curse or an insult or screaming. _Boy_ was Sid ever screaming. It worried Andy sick, to say the least. He'd never seen a screaming match this bad before. "F**k you, dad, f**k you!" Sid spat viciously before flinging the phone. He held his head in his hands, eyes tightly shut as he tried to calm down. Andy went to the phone and picked it up, putting it to his ear. He could hear Mr. Phillips sobbing on the other end. Which was the man's mistake, Andy knew, because sometimes sobbing just fuelled the fire when Sid was angry, because it made Sid feel powerful but also guilty, and to get rid of the guilt he'd scream more and then it was just a vicious cycle after that.

"Mr. Phillips?" Andy asked.

"Andy," the man choked in greeting, quickly attempting to recover himself and hide how miserable he would have sounded otherwise.

Andy cringed. Even _still_ he hated, absolutely hated, the way Sid freaked-out at his father… He just… He couldn't take things like this. To hear the man so hurt… He just didn't know… Would he be like Sid too if his own father ever called him, Andy wondered…? He wished he could say he knew, but he didn't. He guessed he got why Sid hated his dad, the man was an abusive creep, there was no way that could be denied, and it was hard to tell what was an act and what wasn't anymore, but still, just… His own personal daddy issues, he guessed. The ones that made him hate Sid's father as much as pity him and hate Sid for screaming at him as much as pity him for feeling he had to. "He just needs some time," Andy murmured. "Meanwhile no offence, but have you looked into AA?"

"F**k you Andy… F**k the fact you're speaking sense…" Mr. Phillips replied.

"Sorry…" Andy quietly said. "Sid's just… I'll try to talk to him…"

"Don't. He's right… They _would_ be better off without me," Mr. Phillips replied.

"Mr. Phillips," Andy quickly said before the man could hang up. "Just… don't do anything rash. Please." Part of him wanted the man to die painfully, part of him wanted the man to live. It was all just a huge mess of feelings and thoughts right about now and he didn't know… The man deserved to die, the man deserved to live, he just… he avoided thinking on those opposite thoughts and feelings because if he did, he knew they'd consume him like they had his friend. He'd had practice not thinking on them with his own situation with his father...

Mr. Phillips was silent. He finally replied, tone softer, "I've never been one to give up that easily. Don't worry, Andy." It was sad, the man dryly noted, that his son's friend seemed to care more for him than his own son did. Mr. Phillips hung up.

Toy Story

Andy slipped Sid's phone away and looked over at his friend. He nearly panicked. Sid was on his knees, head bowed as he held his body close. Andy had only ever seen that pose once or twice before. Flashbacks to the suicide attempt—rather attempts—hit him hard and he moved towards Sid cautiously, willing the feeling of panic to go away. Sid didn't glance up or open his eyes even when Andy placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. There was a shudder, but little else. Andy wanted to offer some word of reassurance or something, but he didn't know what to say. He just sat next to his friend and looked out over the view, drawing his knees up to his chin and resting his head on them.

After a moment Sid opened his eyes and looked wearily out at the horizon. He glanced at his wrists. Andy didn't like that he had. Andy glanced over and eyed the scars on his friend's arms. "Please don't," he meekly said to Sid, his voice small.

Sid frowned and glanced coldly and threateningly over at him like he had done during the years of high school. The look that screamed 'f**k you, go die in a hole' or 'get off my case' or 'if you try to stop me you'll regret it'. His gaze softened a moment after, though, and he sighed through the nose, looking out over the cliff towards the distant mountains again. "I won't…" he finally promised. "Not in front of you."

"Sid, please… Not just not in front of me, just… just don't…" Andy said.

Sid was quiet. He looked up at the sky and stayed silent for a long time. Finally he replied, "I won't… Not now not ever. I promise."

"You'd better," Andy replied, sniffing and wiping his eyes. He rose and headed back to the car. Sid stayed looking out over the view, not moving.

Toy Story

Andy heard the car door opening then shutting. He groaned, eyes flickering open, and glanced over. Sid had finally come back to the car. It had only taken—Andy checked the clock—an hour and a half. He glanced warily over at his friend, looking at the wrists. "No marks, see," Sid said, showing them. "Told you I was fine."

"Yeah right," Andy replied, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He stretched and yawned then started the car again. "You hungry?"

"Oh hell yes," Sid replied. "Missing Pizza Planet right about now."

"So am I," Andy replied, smiling meekly. His smile fell.

"You okay?" Sid asked.

"Yes… No… No, I'm not," Andy replied, leaning back in his seat. "I'm scared. I'm just… I'm scared… I'm really, really, really scared… My whole life… My whole life was in that town. Everybody knew everybody's names, I knew every location and every hideaway, I knew where I could feel safe and all the coolest hang outs and all the quietest ones. My family is there, my teachers are there, my history is there, and my friends are there… There's nothing anywhere else, nothing. Just… Just suddenly I'm feeling really, really alone… and really, really terrified… Probably going to sound childish, but I miss my mom… I miss my mom, I miss my sister, I miss my dog, I miss my toys, I miss Hannah, I miss your dog, and you're here and I'm already starting to miss you too. Not sure whether to feel like I'm abandoning you all or like I'm being the one left for dead… By that I mean maybe they don't think or expect I'll ever come back and will just… just move on…"

"Life keeps moving on, Andy, but in the end that town will still be your town, you'll still know all the locations, your mom and sister and dog will still be in that same old house, and me and my family will still be in ours. We'll all still be there, and we'll all still be waiting for you no matter how long you're gone," Sid said.

"I guess…" Andy murmured.

Sid sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I knew you were too young for this," he muttered out loud. He smirked wryly and turned to his friend. "Still glad I came?" he asked.

"Yeah. You know I really am," Andy replied.

"Who knows best?" Sid asked.

"Mother," Andy defiantly replied, frowning at him.

"Who knows best?" Sid repeated, smirking.

Andy sighed. "You," he finally admitted.

"That a boy," Sid replied. "See, I _did_ know what I was doing when I hijacked a ride."

Andy smiled weakly at him then looked ahead. "I don't want to leave my old life behind," he finally admitted.

"If you never leave your old life, how can you ever grow?" Sid asked.

"Maybe I don't want to grow," Andy replied.

"No… No one really does, I don't think… But it happens, Andrew… And if you don't grow with it, you fall behind," Sid said. "Look at _me_."

"You're still practically a kid anyway," Andy replied, smiling.

Sid chuckled. A more serious look came to his face. "Stop dwelling on the past. I mean you can look back at it, you can remember, but don't dwell… If you dwell, it will hurt so, so badly. If you dwell you'll remember so many good times and so many bad times. You'll remember what made you, well, you. You'll remember and you'll long and then you'll get scared and want to turn around or you'll want to just die young. You haven't even _started_ to live or experience life yet, though, Andy. Look to the future."

"Growing old and dying?" Andy deadpanned.

"Growing up. Maybe not ever completely, we all have a kid in us, but growing up. Getting a job, earning money, meeting someone, falling in love and courting and marrying. Having a family of your own or pursuing a rewarding career and getting to do all those things you dreamed about doing when you were a kid but never could. You always used to talk about how you'd love to travel. That never happened when you were a kid, but it can happen now. Or will be able to soon. Keep yourself busy. Fill out a passport, join groups, get involved in little classes here and there, leap on opportunities as they come. There's plenty out there for you, dude. But you're not going to appreciate it or get there if you keep thinking about what life _was_. You need to focus on what life _is_ and what it _can_ be," Sid said.

"Yeah… Yeah, you're right," Andy said, perking up a bit. The happiness fell, though. "But why am I in such a rush to grow up? I mean I'm only seventeen. I just started driving a year ago. I mean… I should still be living at home and figuring out who _I_ am. Why was I so rushed?"

"Look kid, I'm not going to argue you there, but you're looking at the past again. You still have your childhood to live out. Only difference is you'll be in a different school and you won't be getting your mom's home cooked meals anymore. But you'll still come back home for holidays and you'll still come back home when you're done and you'll still be able to be a kid and you'll still be able to go to your mom for help and advice. College will have plenty of cool activities for you to get into, though, so you might not even think about that," Sid said. Wow, he couldn't believe it. He was actually being the mature motivational supportive guy. _That_ was a change, him giving the lecture. Especially a lecture like this that was pretty well the exact opposite of everything he was doing. Ah well, do what I say not as I do and all that there stuff.

Toy Story

Andy nodded at his friend, smiling. His eyes became a little sad. "God I wish you could come with me, Sid," he said.

"If I can swing it, I will. I'll meet you there," Sid replied, smiling at him. "Until then don't worry about me or any of the stuff you're leaving behind. It will all be there when you come back. Right now focus on you and your schooling… And don't screw up like I did in high school. You know, quitting and all. Ugh, you will never know how glad I am you talked me into getting my adult Dogwood or GAD or whatever it's called. Pity you couldn't talk me into sticking with school."

"Who knew best?" Andy asked.

Sid gave him a glare then smirked and chuckled. "Alright, I'll give you this one. You knew best. In that instance at least," he admitted.

"Dang straight," Andy said, chuckling and putting on sunglasses.

"Going badass on me, Andy?" Sid teased.

"You have the goggles, I have the sunglasses," Andy replied, smirking.

"Kid, you can't pull off the look," Sid replied.

"Doing a pretty fine job of it now," Andy said.

Sid laughed. "Alright, I admit you are. Bit jealous over here," Sid said.

"Don't worry, Sid. You're pretty, remember?" Andy asked, referring to what Molly used to always say to him.

"Damn right I am," Sid replied. "Though I prefer the term 'ruggedly handsome'."

"Dream on," Andy said. "A bushman you are not."

"You're just hatin' on me, man, I'm probably more outdoorsy than _you_," Sid answered. Or not. Depended, really.

"They see me rollin', they hatin', patrollin' they try t' catch me ridin' dirty," Andy sang.

"Oh god no," Sid said, snickering. "You hate that song." Was more Sid's style—though Sid _much_ preferred metal—than it was Andy's. Way, way too much swearing in it for Andy's taste, and references to stuff he despised. Besides, Andy was unsure whether the message was supposed to be making a point and failing at it or making a point and succeeding.

"Yep, I definitely do," Andy replied, laughing. With that he backed out of the rest stop and got back on the road. No more dawdling anymore. Oh who was he kidding? They'd try their best not to dawdle, sure, but they'd probably get to fooling around and fail epically at it. Oh well. Back to bro time.


	15. Adolescence: Hate Me!

**Road Trip**

(A/N: This chapter takes place directly after the suicide attempt Andy dreamed about, going to what happened in hospital after it. Suffice it to say it's probably the most angsty one in this whole story. Also referenced the second attempt that was referenced in the dream chapter. I'll probably post another chapter too, one more action oriented that will show how much Sid has grown and changed since this time in his life.)

Adolescence: Hate Me!

_Blood, Andy, tourniquet; blood, Andy, tourniquet, not alone; blood, Andy, tourniquet, not alone, blackness; blood, Andy, tourniquet, not alone, blackness… beeping…?_

Sid shifted ever so slightly and groaned. Why was there beeping? His eyes began to flicker. A bright light burned them and he closed them tightly. "Sid? Sid?" a fearful and tearful voice asked. It sounded so far away, but he knew the voice. Hannah. He grimaced and hissed at the light. His eyes flickered open and this time he could make out three figures. He blinked, trying to clear the blurriness. His eyes widened on seeing them. His sister was at his bedside silently crying and holding his hand. His mother was leaning on his bed sobbing. His father was by the door, eyes tightly shut and looking stressed.

"Oh goddammit," Sid breathed, closing his eyes. _Andy_. F***ing—insert string of curses that are best not repeated here—c**t. He took a breath, opening his eyes again. "What?" he asked in exasperation.

"What? You try to kill yourself and the only thing you can say is _what_?!" Hannah freaked.

"I didn't try to kill myself. I slipped. Glass happened to cut both my wrists," Sid flippantly answered. He cried out in pain as Hannah slapped him and stormed out of the room with a sob. "Hannah, wait!" Sid called after her, immediately regretting it. She slammed the door. He cringed. _Goddammit_! He looked over at his parents. His mother was looking at him with pain in her eyes. His father was silent. "What, _now_ you two start to care?!" he demanded of them. His mother burst into painful tears. "Oh come on, can I say _nothing_ right?!" Sid demanded. His mother began to kiss him. He blinked, taken aback at first, then blushed. "Mom! Not in public!" Save the act for at home, he inwardly added.

"My baby, my poor baby," he managed to pick out from her frantic mutterings.

"See, this was the drama I wanted to avoid," Sid said with a sigh.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have pulled that little stunt in the garbage dump," his father hissed.

"You have no place to talk here, old man!" Sid yelled. "F**k me, f**k Andy. Where is that little f***ing c**t!? I'm going to kill him!"

"I'm here, Sid," a tired voice said. Sid sharply looked over, eyes blazing. Andy was standing in the doorway with Hannah. He was bandaged, Sid noticed, and immediately fury gave way to realization as he remembered just _why_ Andy was bandaged. Suddenly the bravado and defiance was knocked out at him and he sank back in the bed looking numbly up at the roof.

"Mom, dad, I… I need to talk to him…" Sid finally murmured. "Alone. As in without you here either, Hannah."

"Damn you," Hannah hissed at him. Sid cringed. She left. Their parents followed, though their mother was reluctant to leave her son. Their father had to gently guide her away. When they were out, Andy shut the door and went over to Sid, sitting next to him. There was silence between them.

Toy Story

"You called them here. They wouldn't have come otherwise," he bluntly said. Well, Hannah maybe, but not his parents. Probably wouldn't have even known. Andy said nothing. "I want to die," Sid suddenly murmured to him. "I wanted to die. Was that really too much to ask?"

Andy bowed his head, closing his eyes. "No… But it was too high a price to pay for a temporary problem…" he finally answered.

"What would _you_ know?" Sid asked.

"I know what I saw when your family was gathered around you," Andy answered.

"Dad's little act means nothing to me. Mom puts on a show, but her mourning period probably would have lasted a total of two months if she really tried. Hannah wouldn't have shed a tear," Sid said.

"Your dad wasn't acting, your mother would never have recovered from that blow and you know it, and Hannah was screaming and weeping and begging to see you to the point doctors had to hold her back. Doctors as in plural. And all male. And all young and well-built. And even then they were having trouble."

"Don't pretend like you know my family, Andy!" Sid shot.

"Well it's painfully obvious _you_ don't," Andy bitterly replied.

"I want to die!" Sid yelled at him.

"Shut-the hell-_up_!" Andy yelled furiously.

Sid started, eyes widening. Had Andy just… Did he just say… "Oh my god, you _swore_!" he exclaimed in shock and horror.

"Damn right! Man up and be a big boy, Sid!" Andy snapped. Sid bit his tongue. It didn't sit well with him to hear Andy swear. It was like entering the Twilight Zone. Would probably be best if he didn't talk anymore. He eyed the bound injury on Andy's shoulder and pain came to his eyes along with guilt. He looked away.

Andy took a deep breath closing his eyes, trying to calm down. Finally he let out a stream of air and looked Sid in the eyes. Pain came to his. "I'm sorry…" he finally murmured.

"For what?" Sid asked.

"Not for stopping you, if that's what you're wanting to hear," Andy replied. "I'm just… I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"Oh my f***ing god, you are so _weak_!" Sid said. Andy bowed his head, saying nothing. Sid immediately regretting speaking. Seemed he always regretted opening his mouth. Maybe he should never speak again. Oh wait, Andy had a bad tendency to make sure he continued to. He looked at the injury and a flash of pain and guilt came to his eyes. After a long moment he asked, "Does it hurt?"

Andy looked at the bandage. "Huh… Kind of forgot it was there," he murmured. He scratched it a bit. "These bandages itch," he complained.

Sid noticed red appearing there, and uncertainty and perhaps even a little fear came to his eyes. "You're bleeding through. You might have opened a stitch. You need to get that looked at," he said, tone gentler. He looked at the area again. "I did that…" he muttered in a shocked voice. "I did that, didn't I…?"

"I fell on a piece of glass while going after you," Andy replied. Sid sharply looked up at him. Andy was lying. But-but Andy _never_ lied. It was like the Twilight Zone again. Andy shrugged. "They haven't stitched it. Sort of snuck out of the room before anyone could examine me. Bandaged it myself. I just… I was afraid you might not wake up again… I needed to know…"

Toy Story

"Get your ass back out there and get a doctor looking at that! Are you _crazy_?!" Sid demanded, sitting bolt upright. Ooh, head rush, dizziness, ugh, he hated blood loss.

"Most probably," Andy replied, dryly smiling. His smile fell. "I'm just… I was scared…" Sid was quiet. He looked at the bandages on his wrists for a long moment. "You died twice, you know… Before they stabilized you…"

"Never felt more at peace either," Sid replied.

"You never felt anything," Andy said.

"Exactly," Sid replied. Andy looked at him with such hurt in his eyes… Obviously those words had been painful. Big time. Sid regretted speaking. Yet again. Every single time, dammit. It would be easier on everyone if he just… Oh no, the look. That look Andy always got when he was confused or worried or scared. "Please don't look at me like that," Sid murmured, noting the helpless big-eyed gaze.

"Why do you want to die?" Andy vulnerably asked.

Sid was quiet, looking down. Part of him _hadn't_ wanted to… After a moment he looked back up. "Get that injury checked, Andy. Send my family back in. I… have apologizing to do…" Andy shook his head, fear in his expression. "I'll still be here," Sid gently said. Suddenly Andy was hugging him tightly. Sid blinked blankly and awkwardly put his arms around the younger boy. Andy sobbed, grip tightening. He was crying, Sid realized. "Oh f**k me," he groaned, licking his lips nervously. He tightened his own embrace and gently rested his head on the Andy's hair, nuzzling him lightly. After a moment Andy drew back, wiping his eyes.

"You're going to still be here?" Andy asked.

"Of _course_ I will," Sid answered. He couldn't believe how reassuring his tone had become, honestly, but right about now a seriously major big brother complex was screaming at him. Loudly. It was telling him to man up and be the pillar the younger could lean on instead of crumbling like a bank in a landslide. Andy nodded and reluctantly left. Sid laid back. Hannah entered the room. "Come here," he said to her. She raised a curious eyebrow and approached. He sat up and suddenly grabbed her in a tight hug. She started then crumbled, throwing her arms around him and breaking down into tears. Then his mom and dad were there, and for the moment he felt at peace. He hated feeling at peace. He hated Andy even more for forcing him to see that there _was_ still a chance to feel happiness and feel safe. Kid knew squat. Oh Andy would pay for this. Just… Not today… Or for the rest of the week.

Sure Enough Two Weeks Later...

"Do you think I don't know what you're doing, Andy, huh?!" Sid freaked on him, slamming him up against a car roughly. Andy glared but stayed quiet, eyes flashing defiantly. "Stop playing this f***ing game and know when you're beaten! Hate me already!"

"No," Andy replied flatly.

"Bastard!" Sid shouted, shaking him.

Pain flashed to Andy's eyes and he bowed his head. "Let go," he said calmly. "You're scaring Molly."

Sid glanced over. Molly was looking at him, eyes wide in horror and worry. He turned back to Andy. "You think I f***ing care?" he hissed.

"You lowered your voice," Andy replied. Sid suddenly dragged Andy from the car and punched him right in the stomach. Andy doubled over with a cry of pain.

"Andy!" Molly screamed, running towards them with betrayal in her eyes. Why was Sid hurting Andy?! Sid spun Andy around, the latter of which was still struggling to catch his breath and still holding his stomach. Andy looked up at his little sister with pained eyes.

"Don't worry, Molly, Andy and I are only rough-housing," Sid said. His tone, he realized, should not have sounded as casual and reassuring as it did. It worried him.

Molly slowed down, still looking fearful. "It's-it's a game, Molly," Andy gasped out. Molly stepped back, obviously unconvinced but also not wishing to admit to herself that Sid was being a bad guy and hurting Andy on purpose. She didn't _want_ to see Sid as a bad guy. Sid loved her brother, didn't he…? _Didn't_ he…?"

Sid threw Andy to the ground and leapt on top of him, raising his fist and striking a powerful blow. Andy cried out in pain. "Stop!" Molly screamed. "I don't like seeing this game!"

"Then stop watching!" Sid shot.

"It's-it's just a love tap, Molly," Andy coughed. "Just-just a love tap."

"What's a love tap?" Molly asked. "I don't like it!"

"It's a gesture of affection, usually someone hitting someone else," Sid replied for Andy. Well, he _kind_ of explained it. Not really. Not like Molly would push. Sid raised his fist again.

"Sid!" Molly screamed, racing ahead. She quickly grabbed Sid's wrist as it was coming down. He froze and sharply looked at her. "Don't give him another love tap! I don't like it, so stop, stop! Why don't you ever love tap _me_ if it's a nice gesture?" Molly demanded.

Sid paled at the question. Andy nearly lost it, struggling again. _Heck_ no! His sister had _not_ just asked that. Crap was about to get real now! "Sid!" Andy viciously yelled.

Sid looked over at Molly. He was silent. After a moment he got off of Andy. "Because it's something only big boys do with other big boys," he answered. Molly sobbed and hugged Andy tightly. Andy sat up and watched as Sid quickly walked away looking ashamed.

Toy Story

Andy was sitting up in his bedroom working on homework distractedly. He was worried about Sid. Really worried. "Andy!" his mother suddenly and angrily called. Andy paused and closed his eyes. Cat was out of the bag. She knew. He'd heard that tone before. He sighed and picked up the phone, dialling a number.

"On the phone, mom!" he called down to her. "Be there in a second!"

"Get off that phone and get down here right now, young man!" she furiously yelled.

"Come on…" Andy willed.

"Oh my god, what now dips**t?" Sid's voice asked. Caller ID, Andy guessed. At least he'd picked up.

"She knows. Molly asked too many questions," Andy replied.

Sid was silent. "S**t…" he murmured. "Whatever. Just… do whatever the hell you need to do. I'll deal with my end." He hung up. Andy did too and headed downstairs.

He walked guardedly into the kitchen. "What's up?" he asked his mom.

"Molly asked me about 'love taps'. I told her what they were. She said the love tap she saw wasn't that gentle. I asked her what she meant. Do I need to carry on? Now, what's this about Sid punching you? More than once?"

Andy said nothing. His mother squinted. Her eyes widened. Andy inwardly cursed. He should have blended the cover up better. She rose and swiftly crossed to him, rubbing his cheek and revealing the very ugly bruise underneath. She gasped in horror. Andy didn't meet her eyes, glancing instead to the side sadly. There was a freak out then. He didn't really pay attention to what his mother was screaming. Next thing he knew she was on the phone yelling at Mr. or Mrs. Phillips and demanding to speak to them in person to which they, of course, agreed. Now the ball was rolling. Andy hated it already.

Toy Story

So there they were. Mr. and Mrs. Phillips were sitting with Mrs. Davis and Andy and Sid while Hannah took Molly into another room to preoccupy her. Sid sat sulkily and defiantly, arms folded and posture slouched. Andy sat bent over with his hands balled together and head hung as he listened to the drama unfolding around them. "I told you that that boy was nothing but trouble, Andy, I told you to stay away from him!" Mrs. Davis shouted at her son.

"Who do you think you are, Sid? To try and beat up Andy? And for what, for getting in the way of whatever s**t you go out and do?!" Mrs. Phillips demanded.

"If you cared about the s**t I go out and do, you'd know what it was!" Sid shot. "If Andy would keep his f***ing nose out of thing that aren't his business…" Sid began.

"Shut up!" Mr. Phillips yelled. Sid immediately shrank back, eyes wide and fearful. Andy sat up straight. Mr. Phillips wasn't drunk completely yet, but there was definitely the scent of alcohol. Which meant he would be willing to hit his son. Andy wasn't about to let that happen if it could be helped.

"You struck my son! Do you not see the size of the bruise you gave him?!" Mrs. Davis demanded. "Look at it!" Sid didn't turn. "Look at it!" she screamed. Sid still didn't turn. He yelped as his father seized his hair and roughly turned him. Andy didn't turn now. His mother took his face immediately and turned his head towards Sid.

Sid felt his throat tighten and guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. His father let him go and he quickly turned away from Andy. Andy jerked away from his mother and looked in the opposite direction. "It's not that bad, mom," Andy muttered.

"_What_?!" Mrs. Davis demanded. "That is it! You are forbidden from talking to him, seeing him, doing anything with him, Andy, do you hear me?! You are _forbidden_!"

"About damn time you played that f***ing card! Should have done it _years_ ago! Fine, I won't bother your precious little baby anymore! Was sick of him anyway! Idiot can't mind his own business. He just screws everything up! His own _father_ couldn't even stand him!" Sid snapped at Mrs. Davis. Furiously throwing back his chair and racing for the stairs.

That-_hurt_. There were no words to _describe_ how much that hurt. Andy closed his eyes tightly, willing back tears as his teeth clenched. _His own father couldn't even stand him..._ Quickly, though, he recovered and sniffed. Sid hadn't meant it. Andy knew he hadn't meant it. Didn't stop it from feeling like a truck had rammed into him… Maybe his mom was right… She'd likened it to an abusive relationship on the way over in the car, Andy dryly noted. What if she was right? No… No! He wouldn't accept that. This was not the Sid he knew! But… but people changed… But sometimes they were just scared. Sometimes their words were said because they were hurt and they wanted to try and make things feel better or try to help themselves feel better about the stuff they'd done wrong or because… Because they wanted people to hate or isolate them…

"We're leaving now. Don't let your boy within a hundred feet of mine or so help me I'll take out a restraining order," Mrs. Davis furiously said. Sid's parents didn't even try to defend their son. Everyone here knew Sid was in the wrong, apparently. He always was even when he wasn't, after all. Andy guessed in a sense that this time yeah, Sid really had 'done wrong', but… but he deserved _something_… _Didn't_ he?

"It wasn't all his fault," Andy muttered.

"What?" Mrs. Davis hissed.

"It wasn't all his fault!" Andy yelled. "You have no right to…"

"I am your mother! I have every right in the world to do what it takes to protect you!" Mrs. Davis shot.

"Me or your pride, mom?! Me or your pride?!" Andy shot.

"Andy, she's only trying to make sure you're safe," Mrs. Phillips said, stressfully rubbing her forehead.

"And that's what you and Mr. Phillips _should_ be doing for _Sid_, not letting my mom keep butchering him!" Andy shot.

"Andy, you…" Mrs. Davis began.

"He's my friend, and if no one else is standing up for him, _I_ will! He-is hurting! Okay? He is hurting so much and you aren't doing anything for him, none of you! It's like you can't even see! I don't know, maybe you just don't know how to help him, maybe you don't want to acknowledge it, but hoping it'll go away is like living in a fairy tale! You don't have _any_ right to 'forbid' me from anything, mom! Especially not this! I-am all-he has right now, and I'm _not_ abandoning him and hoping he'll just work it out on his own like everyone else seems to be intent on doing. Sid isn't a bad kid or bad egg or whatever the hell you call him…"

"Andy!" Mrs. Davis exclaimed in horror.

"He's just a scared and confused kid!" Andy continued, ignoring her.

"Where's Molly?" Hannah suddenly asked from the door. They turned. "She slipped out of the room," Hannah said.

"Molly?" Mrs. Davis worriedly called, eyes becoming nervous.

Andy sharply laughed. "Yeah, change the subject the minute something else comes up. It's apparent how much _Sid's_ worth to you," he bit. He turned to help find Molly. More specifically to take the opportunity to use the 'must find Molly' excuse to talk to his friend. He knew where she would go. Girl was like a bloodhound when it came to Sid. Slightly creepy, actually.

Toy Story

Sid slammed the door to his room and sobbed, sinking down against it and burying his face in his knees. What had he done? What the hell had he done? What had he said, what had he done, what… what and who _was_ he anymore…? "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whimpered quietly as he wept. "I'm sorry!" he screamed out, throwing his head back and hitting the door with it. "Oh god I'm sorry," he sobbed, shivering. He closed his eyes tightly then rose with a furious scream, starting to throw things around. He fell back onto his bed and lay weeping and trying to catch his breath.

He gazed numbly up at the roof now, breakdown having passed. He felt… He felt nothing… He flicked a blade in and out, in and out, watching it hollowly. Soon it stopped in the out position and he gazed at the cold blade. He drew his thumb along it and paused. Then he pressed a little harder. The blood came, then the blade migrated to his arms. Then came what he disillusioned himself into thinking was a coping mechanism. Hah! Coping mechanism his foot. More like sign of mental illness. Why did it have a soothing effect on him, why? It shouldn't be that way, it shouldn't… it shouldn't be that way… Had he locked the door? He didn't even care at the moment if he had or hadn't. He shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be… He just… he didn't know anymore… "Sid?" a voice called.

He started, eyes widening. Molly! God f***ing dammit! He gasped, quickly hiding the knife beneath his pillow and swiftly trying to cover the injuries for all the good that would do. Molly entered, then, and ran to him. "Molly, what are you doing?!" Sid demanded.

He 'oomphed' as she leapt on his bed and hugged him. Oh damn, oh damn, the cuts! They were bleeding all over the place. What if blood got on her? She'd notice then! What if this, what if that? Dammit, dammit, dammit! "You looked like you needed a hug. I just wanted to make you feel better," Molly said, voice small and meek. "I don't like seeing you sad. I'm sorry, Sid. I didn't mean for mommy to get mad and say you couldn't see Andy anymore. I didn't mean to!"

"It-it isn't your fault, Mol, you need to go now. If your mommy sees you here I'm going to be in bigger trouble," he quickly said. And he felt the blood starting to seep through his clothes. Any second now she'd notice! She couldn't notice, no way, not at this age, not her! She was too pure and innocent and naïve! "Molly, please, you have to leave," he pled. She shook her head, still hugging him. He gave her a brief squeeze, ensuring the bleeding portions didn't get near her clothes, and pushed her lightly away. "You have to leave now."

"Why do you always tell me that?!" she screamed, hurt in her voice. "Don't you like me anymore?"

"Molly, of course I do, just right now isn't a good time with your mommy so angry," Sid said.

"It's never a good time anymore! You used to play with me all the time, and Andy!" Molly protested.

Oh god, he didn't have time for this… "Molly," a voice said. Molly turned.

"Andy?" she said. "But mommy told you…" she began.

"Never mind what mommy told me. Mommy's looking for you, little sis. You should go to her. Tell her I'll be down in a minute, okay?" Andy said.

Molly looked woefully at Sid. Sid was looking down and away from Andy. Feeling her eyes on him he glanced up and forced a smile. "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you, kiddo. Maybe next time I'll play with you a little bit."

"Okay," Molly said, smiling a bit now, her fears slightly eased. She climbed off of his bed and went out of Sid's room, shutting the door behind him and Andy.

Toy Story

Andy turned to Sid. "If your mom catches you here…" Sid grumbled.

"Don't… bring that up right now. What happens, happens," Andy said.

Sid was quiet. "Thanks for getting her out," he muttered. He rolled up his sleeves and looked at the damage. Worse than he'd thought he'd done, he realized. Andy wasn't looking at the cuts anymore. He didn't have the stomach for it. Well, he usually didn't at least. This time he turned, though, and went to Sid, checking the injuries over.

"Why don't you stop?" he asked.

Sid was quiet. "Don't… ask questions I don't have answers to. You have a bad habit of doing that," he finally replied.

"Your cutting is a bad habit. My question asking isn't," Andy replied.

"I wish I had the energy or will power to tell you to f**k off," Sid deadpanned. "Heck, wish I had _your_ will power. Then I'd have a chance at stopping."

"You _have_ a chance at stopping, you're just too stubborn," Andy quietly said.

"You come to say goodbye?" Sid asked.

"Friends never say goodbye," Andy replied.

"Don't bet on it," Sid said. "Look, you need to go… You don't have to worry about me anymore, Andy…"

"I'm not going anywhere," Andy replied. "Well, physically I will be, but not in friendship. And you bet I'm going to worry about you."

"Stop worrying," Sid bitterly bit. "Just do yourself and me a favor and hate me."

"Why do you want me to?" Andy asked.

"Because then you won't hurt so much when… never mind…" Sid replied. He didn't really need to finish anyway. Andy got it. Oh how he got it. He bowed his head low, sadness coming to his eyes.

"I won't let you," he said.

"You can't stop me," Sid replied.

"Watch me," Andy answered.

"Goodbye, Andy," Sid said coldly. He looked over at him and cringed on seeing the bruise again. "I'm sorry…" he quietly murmured. "You don't have to be scared of me anymore, though…"

"I wasn't scared of you before," Andy replied, playing dumb like he didn't understand exactly what Sid was implying.

"Well you should have been," Sid answered.

Andy was quiet. "Get some sleep, Sid. Please, don't worry. Things are going to be worked out, I promise," he said.

"Oh, I know they will…" Sid murmured, but he offered no explanation as to the cryptic statement. Andy bowed his head and left Sid's room. If his mom caught him in here, there would be hades to pay.

Days Later

The knife was out. He was alone. He held it at his wrist, looking miserably down. He wanted to, he didn't want to… He just didn't know anymore… All of him screamed that he shouldn't do this. The pain it would bring… the cost was too great… But he wanted to so, so badly… He just… He was tired… He was tired of feeling, tired of hurting, tired of… of bringing pain to the people he cared about… He was so mixed up and confused. He wanted to die. That was established. He-wanted-to die… And then he didn't, and then he did, and everything was so mixed up and… No… No, let it end… He couldn't do this. He brought the knife down to slit.

Just then a hand reached out, seizing his wrist from behind. He tensed. It didn't take much to guess who was there. Andy. Pain stabbed at his heart and he turned, expressionless. "Let go…" he said hollowly. Andy shook his head solemnly. He wasn't about to do any such thing. Sid couldn't take it. The next thing he knew he'd dissolved into tears and was clinging to Andy like a lifeline. Andy held him tightly back, and it was like everything that hurt could finally be let out, and he could just be… Sid had never been more grateful to anyone than he had been in that moment.


	16. Drowning

**Road Trip**

(A/N: Second up today. Sorry about the wait. Got called in. Song references and major Drowning Simulator [sortee de mer] references about to ensue. I know nothing about sailing so bear with me.)

Drowning

_My god my tourniquet,_

_Return to me Salvation..._

_I want to die!_

Andy had heard about enough of this song. He was all too aware of how silent Sid had gotten. He reached over to shut off the radio. Sid roughly caught his wrist. "Don't-even-think about it," he said in a low and cold tone. Andy looked over at him. Sid gave him a serious look. Reluctantly, Andy drew back his hand. He had no problem with this band, or this song, but he had a problem with both when Sid was around.

"This is worse than that song _Breaking the Habit_," Andy muttered.

"And if that song comes on, you're leaving _it_ to play _too_," Sid stated.

"No wonder you were a suicidal cutter," Andy deadpanned.

"I'll have you know those songs actually helped me _overcome _that stuff," Sid replied. "Well, more often than not." Every so often they'd driven him to cut or attempt it while they were playing.

"Whatever, man," Andy replied as the song ended with:

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ, tourniquet, my suicide._

Andy grimaced and shut off the radio right after. "You need to stop worrying, Andy," Sid said.

"Bite me," Andy replied.

Toy Story

They were driving along an ocean. Sid breathed deeply in. "Ah, smell that salty air," he said, grinning.

Andy breathed in. "Always makes me feel better," he replied, smiling.

"You ever been sailing, Andy?" Sid asked.

"Nah," Andy replied. "Meant to someday, but never did."

"Well that 'someday' is today," Sid said, smiling. "You have no idea what you're missing. Stop at the dock coming up. They rent sailboats."

"Too expensive," Andy replied.

"Not for me," Sid replied. "Friend of my dad's from way back before he was a drunken slob. Owes dad quite a few lives from their 'wild days', so we usually get either a rate or a freebie."

"Really? O-okay. Are you good at sailing?" Andy asked.

"Oh yeah," Sid replied. "A bit rusty, but I'll pick it up. We'll go around the bay a couple of times so I can get a feel for it again and teach you a few basics, then we can go a little farther out."

"If you're sure," Andy replied.

"Hell yes," Sid replied. "Just do what I say and we'll be fine."

"Was always that way," Andy said with a sigh.

"Hey, I was the streetwise one. You wouldn't have survived the first year of high school without me," Sid replied, smirking proudly. "I taught you how to _survive_."

"And die," Andy dryly added.

"Low blow, bro," Sid said, frowning coldly at him.

"Sorry," Andy apologized, cringing. He looked ahead. "This the place?" he asked.

"Yep," Sid replied, smiling. Andy pulled in.

Toy Story

Sid swung out of the car and headed towards the boathouse. A man was snoring in a chair. "Fredrico!" Sid called out.

The man snorted awake and blinked. On seeing who it was he brightened up. "Ah Sid. Hola, mi amigo!" the man greeted, going to him and embracing him. Andy got out of the car and watched curiously as the two launched into a conversation in Spanish. Which involved much pointing at him and much laughing. He frowned. Were they insulting him? What was funny?

Sid soon returned to him after shaking Fredrico's hand. "What was _that_ about?" Andy asked.

"He said he's used to seeing me come here with Senoritas and that seeing me with a Senor is an unexpected surprise, but at least you were pretty," Sid replied, chuckling. "I laughed, told him it wasn't like that. Told him about your little college quest, told him I wanted to give you a nice send off and that you were interested in trying out sailing. Asked about the boat, he was all for it. We're golden, brother."

"Really? That's great!" Andy said, grinning excitedly.

"Yep. Err, don't forget your life-jacket," Sid said. "I'll set up the boat, you grab those. And a med kit. And a few flares. And a survival kit."

"Right," Andy replied. "Uh, survival kit?"

"Can't be too careful," Sid replied, shrugging. Andy blinked and cringed, shifting uncomfortably. "Don't worry about it man, we'll be fine," Sid assured.

"Okay," Andy replied. He hurried off to get all the things they'd need and then some.

Toy Story

They were out on the boat now. Sid had done a couple of runs around the bay, teaching Andy the basics of sailing and getting his own skills up to par again. Now they were heading out to sea. "You sure I'm ready for this?" Andy asked.

"Relax, you'll do fine. Just remember what I taught you and don't panic. It'll take a while for you to get the hang of how things work on a sailboat, but you learn quickly. Plus you usually learn even faster when you do things hands-on after being armed with the basics," Sid assured. Andy smiled and nodded. "You look like you're cold, man. Go down below deck for a bit and check our supplies, grab yourself a water bottle and maybe put on a layer of clothing. You're gonna get a chill otherwise."

"Okay," Andy said, heading down. Sid focused on steering the boat. "Hey Sid, I see dolphins!" Andy called.

"Oh yeah, I see them!" Sid called back. Andy hurried back up on deck without a lifejacket and went to the railing to look. "Hey, hey, don't you be coming up here without a lifejacket on!" Sid called to him, frowning.

Andy frowned back at him then turned to watch the dolphins again. Sid rolled his eyes and purposely turned the boat sharp. Andy yelped as he went over. He came up coughing. "Sid!" he called in alarm. Sid laughed and turned back. He tossed a life-preserver out to Andy who caught it and used the rope to pull himself back on board. "Really? That's how you make a point?! I could have died, bro!" Andy shot.

"Nah, I would've jumped in after you," Sid replied, brushing it off. "Stronger swimmer than you are anyway. Now get that life-jacket back on."

"_You're_ not even wearing one!" Andy argued.

"What did I just say? I'm a stronger swimmer than you," Sid replied.

"That's not an excuse, dude," Andy replied, sulkily going below deck to get his life-jacket back on.

Toy Story

Soon Andy came back up looking sore. "Oh come on man, take a chill pill," Sid said to him, laughing.

"Get your life-jacket on, Sid," Andy bitterly said.

"I will. Just have to tighten the sail," Sid said. "Here, take the helm."

Andy looked immediately uncertain. "You sure? I'm no good a piloting a craft," he said.

"No you're not, but practice and all that," Sid replied. "You haven't experienced sailing until you've experienced it. Besides, we're heading back now anyway. Before it gets dark." He moved out of the way, letting Andy take the helm. He climbed down and headed towards the mast. He began working on tightening the sail so it would be more effective. "How you liking it so far?!"

"It's amazing. We've seen so much marine life just in this short time!" Andy called back.

Sid chuckled. "Maybe Marine Biologist is your calling!" he said.

"No, not _that_ passionate about it," Andy replied. "Hey, how am I doing?" he asked.

"You're doing really good, actually. I'm surprised," Sid replied. "Damn, this beam was _not_ secured well."

"You need help?" Andy asked.

"It's fine," Sid replied, turning. He started back. "I just need to get something to help secure this. Hey, before I do toss me my life…"

"Sid, look out!" Andy suddenly cried out in alarm, pointing. Sid's head whipped around and he gasped. The beam was coming right at him! He cried out as it struck him, knocking him overboard. "Crap!" Andy exclaimed. "Sid!" Where had his friend gone?!

Toy Story

Sid came up to the surface, coughing and sputtering. "Andy!" he called, waving. The boat was heading away from him!

Andy looked back and gasped. "Dammit, Sid!" he exclaimed, hurrying to the back. "Sid, what do I do?!"

"Don't panic, goddammit! Throw me the life preserver!" Sid called, swimming after the boat. Andy gasped, seizing it, then tossed it as far as he could. His eyes widened. It was too far from Sid! "Slow it down!" Sid called.

"How?!" Andy desperately asked, eyes wide in terror.

"The lever, the lever!" Sid called.

"Which one?!" Andy exclaimed.

"F**k it, Andy, just turn the boat around! Turn it! Come back my way!" Sid called, fear starting to creep up on him. It was only hitting him now just how inexperienced Andy was at this sailing bit. S**t, he knew he should have gone over more of the basics. He'd meant to, but he wasn't supposed to fall off the boat before he could have the chance!

Andy tried to turn it, but it was like the craft had a mind of its own! Suddenly the pleasure vessel had become his worst nightmare. "Sid, Sid, it won't turn!" he called back.

Sid almost didn't even want him to try. He noticed the boat getting tippy. "Andy, turn it around!" he called. "Come on, you can do this! Andy!"

"Oh god, oh god, what do I do?" Andy asked himself, feeling panic. No, no, he couldn't panic. "Sid, I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do!" Wait, he could hardly even hear Sid's voice anymore. He gasped, turning. "Sid!" he screamed out with eyes widening in alarm, noticing how far away he'd gotten from his friend.

"Andy! Andy!" Sid screamed. It would do no good to throw the life-jacket now. The tide would take it away before he could get it.

"No, no, no! Sid! Sid, tell me what to do, please! Please, don't give up! Don't leave!" Andy begged. "Sid!" Too late. He couldn't even see his friend anymore! Dammit, dammit, _dammit_! He had to get help! He was headed back to the dock. That would be well and good except it would take forever to get there! By then it might be too late. Wait, the radio! Sid had taught him a bit about how to use it, maybe he could. He quickly grabbed it and began trying to contact someone. "Hello? Hello, please? Listen, I don't know if anyone can hear me, but my friend went overboard and I can't get to him! I've never sailed before, he was the sailor, but the beam swung around and he went over without a life-jacket on. I don't know what to do! Hello?!" Maybe he should say Mayday or SOS? Except the ship wasn't in danger, Sid was! But then again if he called Mayday or SOS, a response might come more promptly. Darn sea rules.

"Hello? Hello? Coast Guard here. Give us your location," a voice finally said back.

"I can't read these dials!" Andy freaked. "Wait, wait, maybe I can figure this out. Oh, oh! That's how. I get it! Okay, here's where I am." Quickly he gave his location and the approximate location of where Sid would have gone overboard.

"Here's what you do, you lower your anchor and stay where you are. We'll be there soon," the Coast Guard said.

Andy swallowed. "Okay," he replied fearfully. Quickly he did so and looked back. He didn't know how far away from Sid he was! "Sid!" he called out, hoping his friend could hear. "Sid!" he called again. He just wanted him to know that someone was actually coming. Then Sid would try… He'd try…

Toy Story

Sid had stopped bothering with trying to catch up. It was just exhausting him all the quicker. He cursed himself over and over and over for not putting on that f***ing life-jacket when he'd had the damn chance! S**t this was bad. Spent his teenage years wanting nothing more than to die and never being able to, and now that he wanted to live, he was going to die! God-f***ing-_dammit_! Or as Andy would say, gosh flipping darn it. He wryly chuckled at that and grimaced, struggling to keep treading water. Was he even making progress anymore? How long had he been _out_ here? It felt like an hour, but it couldn't have been more than a few seconds!

"Why isn't he coming back?" Sid tightly found himself asking. "S**t, Andy, come on, figure it _out_," he willed. "Help!" he weakly called out. _God_ this water was cold. Way colder than he remembered. Wait, there was a rescue boat! "Hey! Hey, over here!" Sid called out. They were coming! "Over here!" he called, voice breaking with the cold. Dammit, why was it so cold?! It shouldn't be this cold. It shouldn't… it shouldn't… Oh god it was so cold… Wait, he was under water! S**t! He quickly struggled to the surface and the boat was right there! A hand was reaching down and he reached and… And then it was gone. Then there was just ocean! What the _hell_? Oh f**k, he was hallucinating. He was seeing things. Why? Why was he seeing things?

He-he heard barking. Barking. A dog? He searched. He saw a dog swimming towards him. Scud! "Sc-Scud, Sc-Scud, h-here boy," he weakly called. Why was he calling? He knew Scud wasn't there. Scud was back home living out the last year or two of his life. Oh man, that was depressing. He'd always loved that dog so much. Scud had been his best friend besides Andy. Scud had been… been his protector… God there'd been nothing that dog wouldn't do for him to keep him safe… He reached out. It was like he could feel the fur and for a moment he dared to hope… And then the dog vanished.

He gasped in fear and started to float on his back, hoping that he could conserve energy that way. A dark thought. He was going to die out here… He whimpered and looked at his fingers. Huh. Nails were coming off. Weird. He reached up and wiggled them a bit. Sure enough the fingernail came off in his hand. Wait. S**t! S**t, s**t, _s**t_! If that was happening it meant hypothermia had set in and he was starting to get f***ing frostbite! In the ocean? Come on! It was summer! Wait… It was evening too, and the water was cooling about this time of year. Or still cold? Or, or was it fall? Oh f**k him, he hardly even was remembering what month it was now.

Images began flickering through his mind. Was his life flashing before his eyes? Suddenly he didn't feel like fighting so hard anymore, he grimly realized. No. He had to. He _had_ to! …But he was so tired… He felt himself going under. Heh, reference. Oh he couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't. He felt himself sinking. Someone, something, please, please reach out for him. Something grab his hand. Something… something… Save him… He was on the ocean floor now, eyes closed. He fought to keep them open. He could see sunlight. Goddamn… he wasn't even that far from the surface… It wasn't even very deep and he… he was going to die… Oh _god_ he was going to die. The sun was calling to him. Or taunting him maybe? Images again. This time he could pick them out. Andy grinning at him, the road trip, childhood. A hug. A reassuring touch and words. Promises and so much more… Kid was a huge part of his world.

Then Hannah… Hannah… Oh god, Hannah, Hannah, what would she do? Would she cry for him? What was he _thinking_, of _course_ she would… wouldn't she…? Yes… yes, she would weep… Hannah. He couldn't… he didn't want to leave her but… He felt a burst of air leave his lungs. No! No, he didn't think so! Other images. Molly… God she was so sweet… He had been speaking the truth when he told Andy she would grow to be just so beautiful… She would… She would be beyond compare. Helen of Troy, probably. He could hear her giggle and laugh in his head. He swore men would kill over that girl. He knew _he_ would have… Whoever married her had better damn well treat her right or he would come back and haunt them for eternity… Could he have treated her right, he wondered? With a role model like his father, that seemed less and less likely with every day that passed, but at the same time… He wanted to be so much more for her sake…

Toy Story

_Just be there, that's all I need._ Andy's words to him. _Promise me you won't go…_

Cowering from their father together when mom was out and he was in a rage. Hannah's plea. _I'm scared. Sid, I don't want him to hurt us, I don't! Sid, don't leave me ever, please. Stay… You have to stay and protect me because no one else will! Promise!_ Dammit, he would have ripped their father's _head_ off that day had she not clung to him like a vice.

_You'll marry me someday, right Sid? Promise me you will! Promise me, because I love you and I want to you to stay always._ Molly... Naïve kid. Why the hell did she want _him_? But it had been another promise he'd made. Another… Oh damn, damn, _damn_!

"_Sid_!" Andy cried out, his image in front of his eyes.

"_Sid_!" Hannah's screamed as she too appeared in a boat.

"Sid?" Molly's whispered, concern in her eyes and fear in her voice as she reached out to him.

No! No, no, no, no, no, he wasn't dying like this! _Hell_ no! If he died it would be when _he_ damn well wanted to, not because of some freak accident! When hell froze over! He couldn't tell up from down, but screw it. His feet felt solid ground. He pushed off of the bottom and broke the surface as colors flashed before his eyes. He gasped in air just before he would have passed out. He was at the surface again! "Help!" he screamed as loudly as he could. This was his last stand, he knew. All the will-power in the world wouldn't save him when he exhausted or passed out. If they took him back to shore then, they wouldn't be taking him back alive. He didn't honestly know if he'd survive the trip back even if help came this second, but you can _bet_ he was going to fight for everything he was worth. Which, wasn't really that much… Ugh, no, no thinking like that! No! "I'm coming home, I'm coming home," he whispered to himself over and over, attempting to swim towards the dock. For all the good it would do. "I'm coming home. I'm coming home," he kept on repeating, kicking and stroking as best he could.

He couldn't even tell what was what anymore. He just knew he had to get _somewhere_. Anywhere. He almost hoped a shark would come and catch him. Maybe those dolphin stories would be proven in person to him and a dolphin would save him instead. No, that would be too clichéd, like something right out of a movie or book. But hey, so was this it seemed. He wasn't giving up. He wasn't…

"Sid!" Andy's voice screamed again in his mind. He couldn't do this anymore.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't make it, I couldn't, I'm sorry! Andy, Hannah, Molly!" Sid sobbed as his strength gave out. He felt himself sinking again. This time he knew he wouldn't come up again. He felt a hand wrap tightly around his. He was tired of the hallucinations. He let himself pass out this time…

Toy Story

The search boat plowed the waters. Andy sat in it quietly, arms wrapped around him. He was glad he wasn't hearing a lecture. He couldn't take it right now. He looked wearily up. Where was he…? How far away had he drifted in the sailboat? "If we haven't found him by now…" he heard a coastguard begin.

"Don't even think about it," Andy hollowly and shockingly darkly growled, eyes fixed ahead. "He's out here. He's fighting."

"It's been an hour, young man. A person cannot last out in the ocean for that long this far out for an hour no matter how good a swimmer," a coastguard said.

"You're wrong!" Andy shot. "He is out there still."

"500 more meters and we turn back," another said to his fellows. They nodded in agreement and Andy felt his heart sinking.

Wait… He looked quickly up. "Did you hear that?" he asked them.

"Hear what?" one questioned.

"I-I heard a voice. I heard someone call for help!" Andy exclaimed, standing and squinting ahead.

"Young man…" one of the men began.

"Just look!" Andy shot, pointing in the direction it had come from. They headed in that direction, but none of them had high hopes. Andy squinted again. Wait, that yellow vest… His eyes widened. "There! He's there!" Andy exclaimed, pointing.

They were already radioing each other urgently. Andy gasped, looking ahead. The vest. It was disappearing! "Sid!" Andy exclaimed. Without even thinking he dove into the water before the coastguards could do anything to stop him. Sid vanished underwater. Andy nearly panicked. He dove without hesitation, swimming down. There! Through the dark water he could see him resting on the bottom! Thank goodness for that _ridiculous_ yellow vest he wore. He never thought he'd be happier for it. It was Sid, it was Sid. He reached out, seizing his hand tightly and swimming upwards. Sid had passed out.

Toy Story

Andy broke the surface coughing, struggling to keep his friend above water. The coastguard was there, then, and they were quickly hauling Sid up onto the boat, then Andy. Andy coughed, shaking his head. They quickly covered him in a blanket. He didn't feel cold but he was shivering. Strange. His eyes fixed on Sid in terror. The other's lips were blue from the cold. His skin was pale, and his fingers… Andy felt his heart drop in terror. Where were his _fingernails_?! They were stripping his friend out of the wet clothes. Andy vaguely registered the words 'advanced hypothermia' and the phrase 'miracle if we can get him to the _docks_ alive let along the hospital' but little more.

He gasped, hurrying to scramble to his friend's side. "Sid, Sid. Damn you, don't you do this to me. Oh you bastard, don't do this to me," he desperately pled, shaking his friend. "Sid, I swear to _god_ if you give up! Sid! Sid! Sid, don't go! Please! _Please_!" He realized he was in tears, now. Shoot. He didn't have time to fall to despair! He needed to help! Somehow, someway, he needed to help!

"Everything that could be done for him has been done. All you can do is wait," one of the coastguards said gently, placing a hand on Andy's shoulder and snapping him out of his shock a bit. Andy looked over at the man, eyes terrified and worried.

"I don't know what to do," he finally managed to breathe.

"Hope and pray," the coastguard replied. "About all you _can_ do at this stage."

Andy looked miserably back at his friend. He hadn't even moved, and if it were possible, he looked even paler. Andy swallowed and closed his eyes tightly, taking Sid's hand firmly in his. "Hey, I'm right here. I'm right here and I'm not letting you go, bro. I'm not letting you go. God I'm not letting you go," Andy murmured, voice breaking. _Sid_ never had...


	17. Adolescence: Hate Crime

**Road Trip**

(A/N: There will be more than one chapter up today. Recall that the motive Sid assumed these guys have for what's going down in this chapter isn't entirely correct. They're sore about their buddies getting arrested for attempted assault on Hannah, as mentioned a few chapters back, not because of jealousy. Well, that and they figure Andy's a freak because he behaves so differently from what they perceive as the norm.)

Adolescence: Hate Crime

Sid listened in wide-eyed disbelief. "Excuse me?" he finally managed to ask after semi-recovering from the shock of what he'd just heard.

"If you could kill Andrew, what would you do?" one of his smoking buddies asked.

Sid's lips parted in shock and disgust. "I _wouldn't_!" he exclaimed. "What are you, crazy? Are you seriously making this into a game? How would we kill a person? What kind of twisted creep _are_ you, man?! Do you realize this is a living breathing human _being _you're talking about?"

"I know what _I'd_ do to him," another boy darkly said, smirking. He then went on to describe a… procedure that was best left unrepeated. Sid couldn't believe he was actually _hearing_ this.

"Oh dude, you're a mad genius," the first snickered.

"No, he's a sick perv. You realize you just talked about chopping off another guy's manhood and shoving it up… Ugh, I can't even repeat it. Point is you said it way too casually, man. What, you burn kittens when you were a kid too?" Sid grumbled, going back to his indifferent persona.

"I'd…" another began. Insert scene here about twice as bad as the last one. Long story short it was basically 'feed him to the wolves' described in graphic detail down to just what said wolves would do to him. Wolves meaning prison guys who had been depraved far too long. "Face it. Andrew wouldn't last a second in jail," the other finished with a laugh. "He'd be passed around the cellblock like a hot potato."

"Okay, can we not play this little scenario game anymore?" Sid demanded, grimacing. Besides, prison wasn't like that… At least not always. A lot of the guys there were actually pretty chill. At least older ones. Then again his smoking friend hadn't meant those sorts when he'd mentioned 'Wolves'. He'd meant the ones that had to be literally separated from all other prisoners for the sake of keeping them alive.

"Learned about a woman in ancient Rome who was put into the ring with a bull and the bull was made to, well, enough said. It was graphic, it didn't end pretty. We could try that with Andy," a third joked.

"Burn him alive Salem style?" one other guy said, smirking.

"Salem used mainly hanging, no accounts of any witches being burned there, contrary to popular belief," Sid said.

"Where you hear that?" one of his 'buddies'—laugh, laugh—asked. Sid was quiet. He'd learned it from Andy who'd been doing a project on the witch trials in Salem and who he'd been studying with. Wasn't even two months ago, actually. "Your turn, Sid. How would _you_ do it? You've had time to think now."

Sid was quiet, looking at his cigarette quietly. "If I had to? Something quick and painless," he muttered. Fact remained he _wouldn't_.

"Sid's getting soft on Andy," one of his 'friends' snickered.

"Hey! I'm not getting soft on anyone. _Especially_ not Andy!" Sid protested.

"Then come up with something more creative than that, man. You have the most twisted little ideas of any of us," one said.

"Damn straight I do," Sid replied. And he did. Unfortunately. At least in this case. Mainly because the ideas that he could come up with even in passing were worse than anything _these_ guys had said so far. Well, okay, that was an exaggeration, but still! Wow he was jaded.

"Well then?" one asked. "Come on man, come up with something." Sid said nothing.

"Why are we speculating?" the first asked. The others turned to him curiously. "Why are we just speculating when we could _actually_ be planning this thing out? I mean if we made it look like an accident or a hate crime, no one would be the wiser to us! They'd be looking everywhere else but at us. We get chummy with Andy, earn his trust, then he won't even know what hit him when we get him where we want him. Or we could just strike."

Toy Story

Sid started at the declaration. "What?" he icily asked. "Are you seriously talking about this? You're honestly saying 'let's plan this guy's murder'? That's messed up, man! What the f**k did Andy ever do to _you_?!"

"Andy is a loser with no purpose in life or use to anyone," the boy answered.

Like hell that was his reason. "Do you even know what you're saying?!" Sid demanded. "Or are these implications just going right over your goddamn head?!"

"Oh my god, you _are_ getting soft on him. His persistence is paying off," one of the boys said.

"Like hell I'm getting soft on him!" Sid shot. This was just wrong, that was all there was to it.

"Then are you in or out?" another asked.

Sid shifted uncomfortably, but his expression remained surly. "Look, this isn't some little high school prank you're looking at here. You're talking cold blooded _murder_! Not even just murder, but a hate crime. For a guy whose biggest slight against you was beating you to my sister! So really we're talking cold blooded murder over jealousy being _disguised_ as a hate crime. Why the hell would I help you carry it out when Hannah's your ultimate goal in this?" he asked.

"No jealousy about it. This is pure hate," the first said.

"You're out of your mind!" Sid shot.

"I'm thinking _Sid_ might be the one we should be questioning about his preferences," another remarked.

"Oh god no. Even if I was it wouldn't be Andy I went after!" he shot. Actually, it probably would be, but that wasn't the point! The point was _oh god no_!

"You're in or out, Sid. If you're out, fine, but if you tell him anything about this, you're going to regret it big time. You don't warn him, you don't get in our way," one of them said.

Sid was quiet, his eyes narrowed. They glared challengingly back. "Fine," Sid replied. "I'm out, but I'm staying away from this plot as a whole. See you in twenty to life, creeps." Quickly he turned and left, not waiting to hear their other remarks.

Toy Story

Andy and Sid leaned on the bridge. Sid of course was smoking. Andy was tossing pebbles into the water. "What's up?" Andy soon asked. Sid had been… distant, it seemed.

"The sky," Sid replied.

"You know what I mean," Andy said, giving him a look. "Something's bugging you. I can read you like a book. What is it?"

Sid gave him a cold glare. After a moment he sighed through the nose. "Just forget it, Andy. It was quiet again. "If this were your last week to live, what would you want to do?"

"Besides confess to Hannah how I feel about her, kiss her, and marry her?" Andy asked.

"Yes besides that!" Sid sharply shot, eyes narrowing. "Like hell that's going to happen! You're still a kid!"

"If I have a week to live, I'm living it," Andy deadpanned. "Look, why are you asking me what I'd do for the last week of my life anyway? I mean I don't even know. There's so much I _want_ to do, but I'd need more than a week."

"Well you'd be lucky to get even that, so start brainstorming," Sid replied.

Andy frowned, thinking. "I'd like you to be _you_, for one. Not this… whatever you're being now," Andy replied. Sid was quiet, looking at the cigarette in his fingers. After a moment he threw the butt into the water.

"Ask something I can give," he answered.

"You _could_ give that," Andy replied.

"You want a date with Hannah? I can set something up," Sid replied, changing the subject. You know what, I'll even let you kiss her without repercussion."

Andy gave him a weird look. "Okay, you're starting to worry me now. One thing to ask the question, another thing to actually act on the answers I give. Sid, what's going on?" Andy questioned.

"Look just… don't ask questions you don't need answers to," Sid replied, turning his back on Andy and throwing down his skateboard. He leapt on it and started to skate away.

"Sid!" Andy called after him. Sid ignored. Andy looked worried. What did he mean by that?

Toy Story

"Has Sid been acting weird lately?" Andy asked Hannah as they sat together at dinner.

"You mean besides setting me up on this dinner date with you?" Hannah asked.

Andy blushed. He'd almost forgotten this was a date. Like, this was seriously really happening. He couldn't believe it. He looked her over. "Wow you look beautiful," he remarked.

She blinked then blushed. "You think?" she asked, suddenly a little more shy as she recalled this wasn't just a casual outing as friends.

"Yeah," Andy replied, smiling at her and blushing.

"Thank you," she said. "You-you look good too." She kicked herself for that. It was such a lame reply. "So, back to Sid," she added, quickly changing the subject.

Andy smirked and nodded in understanding. The smirk fell to a worried look. "I mean, Sid's just… I don't know…" he said.

Hannah was quiet, thinking. "He's… been quiet, as of late. "It's really unlike him. And I don't mean the quiet like when he hides away to… well, you know, the knife and the… you get it. This is a different sort of quiet like… like something is really bothering him. I mean he's too distracted to even think of self-harm or those bad habits of his and I guess in a way that's a good thing, but… It's really unsettling…"

Andy was quiet. "He… He asked me what I would do if I only had a week to live," he finally remarked.

Hannah looked sharply up, worry in her eyes. "What?" she asked. Andy shrugged. She'd heard him fine, he knew. "He… wow…" she said, sitting back and folding her arms. "Why?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't say," Andy replied. "But I'm not getting a good vibe about it."

Fear came to her eyes and she covered his hands. He looked hopelessly up at her. "You need to be careful," she warned gently. "If Sid is asking questions like that…"

"I know, it's not his usual thing," Andy replied.

"Which means he knows something we don't," Hannah said.

"Why wouldn't he tell me, though? He's my friend… You'd think if it was anything that big that…" Andy began.

"Maybe that _was_ his way of telling you," Hannah darkly answered, looking grim.

"But how can I do anything about it if I don't know what to look for?" Andy asked. "I mean he could have at least given me a clue, a summary, a riddle, _something_."

Hannah thought. She had nothing. "I don't know," she answered. "He hasn't said a _word_ to me hardly. Wait… He's said something to Molly!"

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

"Last time I was babysitting her, I got Sid to take her for a bit so I could get some work done. I heard them outside. Andy, she was talking about saying goodbye to you when you went to camp. He asked her what she'd do if she had to say goodbye to you forever. Molly said she'd be scared and she'd cry because then she wouldn't have her big brother anymore and you always protected her. He told her that when… when you were gone _he_ would protect her…"

"_When_ I was gone? Not _if_ I ever went away, but _when_?" Andy quickly asked.

Hannah's eyes were wide with fear. "Andy…" she began, admittedly a little scared.

Andy looked unsure. "He wouldn't stand by…" he murmured out loud, almost in a daze.

"You're… you're in danger, aren't you?" Hannah asked.

Andy looked up at her and blinked. "It'll all be okay. It'll work out. Nothing is going to happen to me," he replied after a moment.

"Yes it will…" Hannah hollowly realized.

Andy swallowed. "No… Not if I can help it," he replied.

"You have a plan?" she asked.

"Yeah… I'm forming one…" he answered. Suddenly she was hugging him. Tight. Very tight. He blushed furiously and held her back carefully, not wanting to be too intimate and yet really wanting to. You know what, what did he have to lose? He tightened his embrace and rested his head on hers. "It'll be okay," he murmured.

"You can't know that," she said in a whisper.

"Yes I can," he answered. "I can because I know Sid…" Hannah drew back, eyes worried. Andy offered a weak smile. She sniffed and nodded back.

Toy Story

Andy cried out in pain as he fell off the skateboard at the skate park. Sid laughed and went to him, offering a hand. "What did I tell you about focus?" he said.

Andy groaned in pain and took Sid's hand, accepting his help up. "I'm just not cut out for the skateboarding scene, man. Lay off," he replied.

"No kidding," Sid replied. "You just need practice."

"I guess. I'm incredibly sore right now, though. Let's take a fifteen or something. Or, you know, quit altogether for the day," Andy said.

"Baby," Sid replied with a smile, shaking his head hopelessly.

Andy limped over to the picnic table and sat on the bench. "Ow," he said.

"Yeah, you might want to soak in a long hot bath when you get home," Sid said, joining him.

Andy nodded, looking over at the other boarders. "You're being you," he noted suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Sid asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Told you if it was my last week alive I wanted to see you being you… You've been you. Knew you _could_ be. What I still don't get is why," Andy replied.

Sid was quiet. "Just felt like it," he finally replied.

"You're a good friend…" Andy said.

"Since when?" Sid dryly asked.

"Since always, just… in your own way," Andy replied. He looked down, frowning and thinking. He looked up at Sid again. "You'll take care of Molly, right?" he asked.

Sid stiffened. Hannah. He looked over at him. "Why would I need to?" he asked, trying to play it off, but Andy heard the solemn undertone there.

"Don't… put on that act. I know you know something. I know it'll cost me my life. I don't know why you won't tell me so I can stop it… I want to call it a betrayal, but at the same time… I guess it's just you being whatever you've let yourself become… Even still I wouldn't trust my sister's care to anyone else. Take care of Molly. Please. This will hurt her so badly…" Sid was tense. He rose without a word more and quickly skateboarded away from Andy without giving an answer or even looking back. Andy didn't bother trying to call out after him, only kept looking at the boarders doing their thing.

Toy Story

Sid had shut down after that. And he'd become particularly ruthless to Andy. Really, really vicious, in fact, saying the most hurtful things and getting violent towards him. Was it Sid's attempt to distance himself from him, Andy wondered? Was Sid trying to convince Andy to hate _him_, or was Sid trying to convince himself to hate _Andy_? It didn't matter, Andy supposed. It was just… he had to go with the pain and tank it he guessed. And the humiliations. More than once he'd gone home and just cried. That was seriously how bad it had become at school, and Sid was _the_ foremost tormentor of them all. In fact, Andy had taken to getting his mother to drive him to school and back. Or he'd drive himself... And then one day mom had had to work. That was the day Andy sensed it would happen.

Spare block. Nightmare block, more like it. No teachers around, hardly any students, and like an idiot he'd decided to go for a walk. Well, he guessed he couldn't say like an idiot. He'd honestly thought that if they'd be waiting anywhere it would be in the schoolyard. He was very, very wrong. He went to the park and sat on the swing set. He opened a book and began to read. About five minutes in he started to get a bad feeling. He frowned, looking up, and started, eyes widening. Sid's little group of friends were on the other side of the park watching him intently, whispering among one another and pointing or smoking.

Andy blinked at them. He turned to his book, marked his page, then rose from the swing set and started to walk away. Just walk away, don't look back. Walk away, don't look back… He heard footsteps following. Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back. They were nearer. Quicker. Don't look back, don't look back… Run! He booked it. They cried out and gave chase, but Andy was swifter. He raced down a path, heading towards a main road or hill or _something_. He just needed a place to hide or someone to call to for help! "Help!" he called out, hoping someone would be near. No luck.

Andy soon shook them and paused to rest, panting. He swallowed, looking around. They wouldn't be shaken for long. Quickly he continued onwards, looking around cautiously and sticking to more wooded areas. He came out of some bushes, feeling a little more at ease, and looked ahead. He gasped. They were there, searching! He swiftly retreated back into the bush and started away again. Suddenly one of them appeared right in front of him and started. "Over here!" he called. Andy bolted in another direction.

After another power sprint, he sprang from the bushes and froze. Sid was up ahead smoking and looking disturbed. Andy's eyes lit up with hope. If he could just get Sid to help him or _something_, he might still have a chance. "Sid!" he called, racing towards his old friend.

Sid started and turned, eyes wide in shock. "You're ali… You got _away_?!" he demanded.

"Like heck I did! They're coming, man, please. You have to help me! Call 911 or _something_, please! Come on, bro, come on, they're going to kill me, they're going to kill me!" Andy pled.

Sid blinked in shock. For a moment he looked uncertain, but that uncertainty soon disappeared. "No," he answered. "You know what? You only brought this on yourself with the stupid choices you make and your ridiculous desire to be true to yourself or whatever the hell you do that got them thinking you were a freak who needed to die. I did my bit, gave you all the street smart hints you needed, taught you to survive. You chose not to listen, too bad. See you in hell, Andy. Oh wait, no I won't. Get lost."

Andy looked at him in disbelief. He wasn't hearing this. Oh he couldn't be hearing this. "You… You're really going to watch me die…" he said.

"_Let_ you die, not watch," Sid replied. Only respite, really, that he could give the other. "I'm keeping my hands clean of this whole mess. You're on your own this round, kid. Nice knowing you."

Andy was quiet. He looked down, eyes pained. "You think you're guiltless in this… You think you've washed your hands clean of the whole mess. No bloodguilt is coming on you, oh no," Andy murmured. Sid paused, cigarette half way to his mouth. He didn't look at Andy. Andy looked up at him, though. Suddenly he grabbed Sid and threw him up against a tree, eyes blazing.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Sid exclaimed. Andy had just _pinned_ him?! _Andy_ of all people?

"Take. A good. Look. This… This is the boy you killed," Andy darkly said to him, eyes flashing. "This-is the boy-_you_ killed, Sid! _Not_ them, _you_! This is the boy whose blood is on _your_ hands!" Sid looked horrified at the tone he was hearing… and then scared and uncertain. Both were emotions he quickly hid, but they had been there, and he had been shaken badly. Right to the core. Andy took a breath, closing his eyes, then released him. The eyes opened again and met Sid's. "This is the boy who forgives you…" Andy murmured quietly and… and pityingly… He was pitying him, Sid realized. It was like a ton of bricks had hit him to realize it. "Be there for my sister and mom and Hannah… Don't… don't throw your life away. Not for this. You need to be there for them now… You promised you would be… And I forgive you… Goodbye, Sid."

Voices were heard. Sid was frozen with eyes wide. Andy looked woefully at him once more then bolted. Sid stayed still like a statue. That was the boy whose last words had been both condemnation and forgiveness… That was the boy who had been his best friend… His 'friends' raced up to him, then. "Where did he go?!" the one in the lead demanded. Sid was quiet. "Dammit, Sid, where did he go?!"

Sid swallowed then answered, looking at him, "I told you I'm keeping my hands clean of this. If you lost him, too bad for you. Good luck finding him again."

"F**k you, Sid," another said.

"Andy's probably already done that," a third scoffed. Sid rolled his eyes. Almost felt like decking them for their slurs. They raced off. Sid hoped they'd go the wrong way. They didn't… They vanished from sight. Sid clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. He shakily lifted the cigarette to his lips and took a long drag from it. He let the stream of smoke out in a shaky breath and looked after them. His hand was shaking so bad. This-this was real… This was real… They were going to go after Andy and they were going to kill him. They were… were… F**k it. Sid threw down his cigarette butt and stomped it out. Immediately he raced after them. He knew where the trail Andy had taken lead. He knew a shortcut to get to the end. He had to catch up to them! He had to stop this!

Toy Story

Andy kept running desperately. Suddenly, though, he was tackled from the side. He cried out in pain and alarm. Immediately others were there, piling on him and fighting to keep him down. "Let me go! Let go, please! Please, you don't have to do this! Don't do this!" he begged as they finally managed to get a firm grip on him. They were dragging him somewhere! "Listen, I'll give you anything you want, anything! Let me go home! I need to see my family again! Come on, this isn't cool anymore! Help! Help me! Please, god, someone help me!"

Sid raced through the woods, panting for breath and listening for any sounds. "Andy!? _Andy_!?" he called out. He heard movement, but it was far up ahead. "Goddammit," he said, racing in that direction like death itself was on his heels. It was certainly on Andy's. "F**k, f**k, f**k," he murmured to himself over and over. What had he done? What the hell had he _done_?! Heh, Andy as the damsel in distress. Well _that_ was bound to happen at some point, he wryly tried to joke to himself. "Guys, wait!" Sid called out, hoping the others would hear and hopefully think he intended to join them in whatever they had planned.

Andy kicked and struggled and writhed, but every time he did, he ended up with a kick to the ribs or stomach or groin or head. "You're doing this, you're actually doing this. Oh god, this is actually happening," he gasped out. They were serious! They were going to _murder_ him. "Are you _crazy_?!" he screamed at them. "If you're caught for this, you'll never see daylight _again_, you idiots! Death isn't some _game_! Are you even _looking_ at repercussions?!"

"Shut up!" one shot, kicking him. He cried out in agony as he felt something break. Andy gasped in pain. "We aren't getting caught for this."

"You-you've lost it," Andy coughed. "Please, please, let me go! No! No, don't do this, please!"

"Stop struggling already!" another ordered, stomping on him. Another crack. Another agonized cry. Then they were in a clearing.

Toy Story

They threw Andy down on the ground. He tried to scramble away, but they had sticks. And rocks. And they began wailing on him without restraint. Andy desperately tried to cover his head and face in a last ditch attempt at survival. The rocks and stones struck and fell on every inch of his body and it seemed to go on for hours, but really it could only have been minutes… Then they stopped, but Andy didn't move. Not that he could have if he tried. He'd lost count of how many broken bones there were now. All he knew was that if he survived, there was a very real possibility he would never walk again. How long, he wondered, before he succumbed to these injuries? Something wet was being poured onto him now. Wet? It smelled… it smelled not like water. It smelled… He felt his body tense. It smelled like gasoline!

Sid burst out onto the clearing and froze, gasping. He felt his body beginning to shake. They were striking Andy with big rocks and sticks. They were kicking him, punching him. In short, they were beating him to death! He was going to be too late, he realized… Andy was still… He was too late… But then they stopped, and out came the gas can. Gas can? Why… They began pouring it over Andy's still body. Sid's eyes widened in horror and his lips parted. He had never been happier to have put out a cigarette. He closed his lips and watched, stiff. They were going to burn him to death…

"Sid, you showed up!" one called. Sid numbly looked up, eyes wide. "Thought you might come. Get over here."

Sid didn't move. Finally, though, he awkwardly lurched towards them, quickly struggling to compose himself and appear casual. He drew near. He saw, then, the damage that had been done to Andy. He almost dropped to his knees with a gasp or sob, but kept going. He paused, looking down at his friend. Was he even alive? "An-Andrew…?" he asked weakly. Andy's eyes didn't open. "You killed him…" he realized in dread and disgust.

"Not yet," the one who had spoken said, lighting a match. "You do the honors," he said to Sid, holding it out. Sid's eyes travelled numbly to the flame and he watched it burn. "What? You too chicken?"

Toy Story

Sid continued to watch the flame. After a moment he took it, looking wretchedly at the match burning in his hand and thanking whatever power may be that it was one of those really long ones. "This-this is so bad," he said. "What-what did you expect to gain from this?" he numbly asked. "We've done enough. Let's just… just go. He won't survive without medical help. We can leave. We don't… we don't have to do this…"

"It's called getting rid of the evidence," the other answered. All of them were watching him now. Andy gave a weak whimper. Sid looked sharply down at him. He was stirring. "We're waiting, Sid." Sid did nothing. The other sighed then lit up his lighter. "Look, he's going up in flame no matter what you choose. Now either _you_ do this or _we_ do."

Andy's eyes flickered open. He blinked confusedly then dread came to his eyes as he realized what was about to happen. "I-I'll do it…" Sid finally whispered. Perhaps it would be easier for Andy to take if it was him… That had to be the coldest comfort he'd ever thought up.

The others backed away, smirking. Sid glanced around the ground. There had to be a way out of this. There _had_ to be. "Sid…?" Andy weakly and fearfully asked, barely squeaking. Hurt and uncertainty and terror filled his eyes.

Sid looked at him. Oh god, what was he doing? "Yeah, me…" he softly replied. The match was almost burned down. If he didn't drop it of his own accord, he'd end up dropping it when it burned him. Andy whimpered and swallowed. This couldn't be happening to him. This had to be a nightmare. "Don't… don't be scared…" Sid said, tone a moment vulnerable. "Please don't be scared…" Andy was still, but he nodded after a moment and leaned back, numbly looking up at the sky. Sid looked at the match, then at the gas can. A trail was leading to it. A trail that didn't meet up with Andy's gas soaked body, but went to said gas can…

"Too slow," one of the others said, approaching with a lighter.

Sid tossed the match… But not onto Andy. The trail of gas lit up in a second and shot towards the gas can! Immediately alarmed cries and curses were screamed. Sid seized Andy, dragging him up and racing for a stream that was running nearby before they could toss a match onto him in retribution. Andy shrieked in pain as his body screamed in protest, but Sid didn't care. He dove into the creek immediately, bringing Andy with him. Less than three seconds later, them far under the water, the explosion went and flame shot up into the sky. Andy's eyes were wide in horror as they watched from beneath the water. Sid's were calm and cold. Sid swam with his friend up to the surface and looked back. There were casualties, he saw. He hoped they were dead… But at the same time he didn't.

"We should go back and check on them!" Andy exclaimed.

"F**k you, Andy!" Sid shot. "They nearly murder you and light you up in a ball of flame for the kicks and you want to check if they're _okay_?! Those beatings affected your brain! _Screw_ them!"

"But…" Andy began.

"Shut up," Sid growled, continuing to swim down the creek until they were a good distance away. He climbed out, dragging his friend with him, and called 911. "Don't sue me if you're paralyzed. I have no money for you anyway."

"I didn't intend to," Andy replied numbly, fear and uncertainty coming to his eyes again. Sid quickly placed the call then hung up and fell next to Andy with a sigh. Andy was quiet. "If they ever catch you now…" he said to Sid.

"Yeah, yeah, death warrant signed. Whatever," Sid grumbled. "Those f***ing idiots got what was coming to them. They aren't going to be a problem anymore. Not to you."

"It was a risky stunt you pulled," Andy said. "Didn't think I was worth it to you anymore."

Sid was quiet. "When we were kids, whenever you got scared or worried, or when we were playing a make believe game with dangerous enemies, I used to say that I'd die before I ever let anything happen to you…" he murmured. Andy was quiet. "Statement still stands," Sid finished, leaning back. "Can't believe it does, but it does."

Andy was quiet. "I'd do the same," he answered.

"Yeah? Well with luck that never has to be tested," Sid replied.

"Thank you," Andy said.

Toy Story

There was silence for a little while. "How did you know I would come?" Sid asked.

"I didn't…" Andy replied. "I _didn't_ know whether or not the Sid you are now would come… But I sure as heck knew the Sid from childhood would…"

Sid blinked in surprise and looked over at him. Andy offered a weak smile. Sid was still trying to process he'd actually heard that. Suddenly he grabbed Andy in a tight hug and sobbed. Andy bit back a cry of pain. "Come on, man, don't be weird," he gasped, painfully chuckling.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh god I'm so sorry!" Sid wept, clinging to him. Well, releasing his grip a bit now on recalling Andy's multiple breaks and or fractures, but still holding pretty tightly.

"It's okay," Andy assured. "Hey, it's okay."


	18. Destination Reached

**Road Trip**

(A/N: Second up today, possibly second to last chapter too. I do want more Childhood flashbacks at some point, not teen flashbacks, but that can maybe wait for another story if I do another.)

Destination Reached

Andy was on the verge of panic. Sid had stopped breathing in the ambulance just as they'd pulled up to the hospital. Terror was in his eyes as he watched them wheel his friend away. He didn't even know what to do anymore. They told him it would be some time and told him to go get his car. Andy refused to leave. He wasn't going anywhere until he was sure his friend would be okay. It took hours, but soon a doctor came out. Andy almost didn't want to ask. Weakly he looked up at the man. "Is he okay?" he meekly questioned.

"He's… awake, but that's about all that can be said for him," the doctor replied. "If he survives the night, he'll be alright."

"Can I… can I see him?" Andy asked.

"Go on, but try not to tire him," the doctor replied.

Andy rose and immediately started towards the room. He entered, looking worriedly at the bed. Sid was laying still and looking very, very exhausted and weak. Andy felt crushing guilt coming over him. "Hey…" he quietly said.

Sid opened his eyes. "Hey," he said with a smirk, voice cracking. It was apparent the cold and calls for help had made him hoarse. "Damn Andy, took you long enough to get that boat turned."

Andy smirked weakly, but the smirk quickly fell. "I am so, _so_ sorry…" he hollowly said, sitting next to his friend.

"Easy kid, wasn't your bad. Should have worn the life-jacket," Sid answered. "Hope it didn't color your opinion of sailing."

"No, I loved the sailing part. Was the friend falling overboard without a life-jacket and being unable to go back to get him part that I didn't like," Andy replied. "We should do it again sometime. Minus, you know, you toppling into frigid ocean waters and nearly dying of hypothermia."

"Yeah, that goes without saying," Sid agreed dryly.

Andy smirked. The smirk fell to a worried look. "Dang it, Sid," he said, hugging his friend. Sid weakly hugged back. Andy drew away. "Get some rest. Should I… should I call your mom and dad or Hannah?"

"Hannah. Screw mom and dad," Sid replied. "Call them if I die. Sorry, bad taste."

Andy nodded and set to calling Hannah. Sid was drifting to sleep. "Sid," he said. Sid opened his eyes weakly. "Please wake up tomorrow…" Andy pled.

Sid's gaze softened. "I'll try," he answered, smiling weakly. "All I can do is try." Andy swallowed and nodded.

"Hey Hannah," he said as Hannah picked up. He stood and left the room. Sid drifted to sleep.

Toy Story

"Hannah, Hannah, calm down. Come on, honey, he's asleep, I can't wake him for that!" Andy protested, entering Sid's hospital room. Sid's eyes exhaustedly flickered open. "Hannah, take a breath, he'll be okay… Just… Hannah, he… It was an… Can I please talk now? …_Thank_ you!"

"Forget it, I'm up," Sid said with a groan. "Give me the damn phone."

"He's up," Andy said with a sigh. He handed the phone over.

"Hey baby sis," Sid greeted.

"What were you _thinking_?!" she exclaimed in alarm.

"I was thinking Andy wants to learn about sailing so I'll teach him?" Sid replied with the still hoarse voice.

"And you didn't even teach him how to turn a _boat_?!" Hannah demanded.

"Hey, hey, you think _you_ could have done better?" Sid demanded.

"Yes!" Hannah shot. "And I certainly wouldn't have nearly gotten myself killed!"

"Okay, uncalled for!" Sid heatedly replied. He coughed in pain, rubbing his throat, then turned attention back to the conversation. "When he comes back for break you'll have plenty of time to teach him about sailing. Have to go, sis."

"Sid, don't you dare hang up on…" Hannah began. Sid shut off the phone chuckling evilly.

Toy Story

"Real classy, Sidney," Andy bit.

Sid started. "Goddammit Andrew, if you _ever_ call me that again I will f**k you up so bad you won't know up from down!"

"Go ahead and try, Sidney," Andy challenged, smirking. He knew full well Sid was next to helpless in his current condition. He doubted his friend could even get off that hospital bed.

"Oh you mother f***er," Sid darkly said. "You're dead man!"

"What? Sidney's a _nice_ name," Andy replied, still smirking.

"Don't call me that!" Sid protested. "I don't care if it's a name _kings_ would envy, I hate it!" Andy laughed then grinned, shaking his head at his friend.

Toy Story

Sid was a tough nut to crack. As evidenced by the fact that by the next day they were on the road again, him scatting to bands such as _Disturbed_ and _Metallica_ while Andy felt like banging his head off of a wall. At the close of a song he shot, "My pick now!"

Sid gave him a glare. "Are you kidding me? You taste in music is pathetic," Sid replied. "Blues, Jazz, Folk, Classical, Pop, Big Band, poems that were turned _into_ songs; I mean come on, man!"

"I like the classics, sue me," Andy defended. And then some not so classic ones. He changed the music station. Sid grimaced at the song that came on.

"Someone please put me out of my misery," he groaned.

"Hey, I've been listening to your stuff for the past two hours. Now you get to listen to mine," Andy replied.

"Whatever. How much further until we reach your campus?" Sid asked.

Andy got quiet for a moment. After a bit he smiled sadly and replied, "Four hours tops, and that includes stopping for lunch."

"Oh," Sid replied, suddenly getting quiet too. "We had some great times," he lamely offered after about fifteen minutes in silence.

"You harp on me for being sappy and then you use the most clichéd line in the book?" Andy teased. Sid chuckled. Andy smirked and joined him. "But yeah. Yeah, we did. And some horrible ones."

"Yeah, don't go there," Sid said. "Rather not look back on it now."

"Neither would I," Andy replied.

Sid was quiet. He chuckled dryly. "You know, words could never describe how much you mean to me," he said, ruffling his younger friend's hair.

"You're not going to kiss me, are you?" Andy teased.

"You wish," Sid said with a laugh.

Andy grinned softly at him. "Same for me… You know, the words can't describe thing," he replied, smoothing his hair. "Seriously, man, you don't even know."

"Brothers in every way but blood," Sid said.

"Big time," Andy agreed. "At times I almost forget," he teased as an afterthought.

Sid chuckled. His smile fell. "You be careful, man," he said. "You remember those little street smart tips I taught you."

"I will," Andy replied.

"Question is will you abide by them?" Sid dryly asked.

"To a degree," Andy answered, smirking.

"You're gonna be eaten alive," Sid said.

"College isn't like high school, Sid," Andy said. "The guys and girls here will be way more mature."

"I guess," Sid relented. For now.

Toy Story

They were in the city where the college was located now. Andy was looking both nervous and excited. Sid appeared melancholy and resentful of the place. After all, it was taking away his best friend. Of course he knew how ridiculous that sounded—a place couldn't take away a person after all, Andy had come of his own accord-but still! Andy glanced over at him. "Uh, Sid, you're helping me get settled, right?"

"Yep. Moved in, set up, adjusted, pretty well all that there stuff," Sid replied, putting on his headphones. He noted Andy's uncertain expression. "Might take a day or two, so I'll be around a bit longer," he added to ease the fears of the other. Andy visibly relaxed, smiling at him. Sid smirked back. "You're such a kid, Andy," he said, leaning back and closing his eyes. "It's endearing. Do me a favor and try _not_ to lose that innocence." Andy smiled at his friend then returned attention to the road.

The college loomed up ahead. There was dead silence again. They didn't speak again until they were pulling into the parking lot and had parked. Andy let out a stream of air, eyes wide in nervousness and excitement. "You look like a target. Wipe that dopey look off your face and put on a confidant air. There are plenty of people here who would take advantage of your weaknesses and shyness, mature or not," Sid said.

Andy frowned at him but nodded in agreement. He'd take his friend's advice. He looked at the buildings and breathed. "Wow I can't believe I'm here," he said. "Feeling really nervous."

"Hey, I'm right beside you," Sid assured. "Let's grab the key to your dorm and get you moved in. Err, don't join any of the frat houses, kay?"

"Why?" Andy asked.

"If you need to ask, that in itself answers your question," Sid replied. Andy blinked then cringed, nodding in agreement again. He'd take Sid's word for it.

Toy Story

The two young men had soon hauled all of Andy's luggage up to his room. "Huh, nice size," Sid said.

"Yeah, I expected smaller," Andy replied. "Not that this is big, but it can fit two at least semi-comfortably. Better than some of the dorms I've seen."

"Yep. Now let's get started making it yours," Sid said, rubbing his hands together with a smirk.

"Thought of going into interior decorating?" Andy teased.

"Bite your tongue," Sid replied, starting forward to check where things could be fit.

Andy began unpacking his things. He paused at Bo Peep and Wheezy and smiled at them sadly. "I'm going to miss you guys so much. Almost thinking about keeping you around. Well, you at least, Wheezy, but then you probably want to see your friends again, don't you?" Andy said to them.

"Dude, seriously, don't let people catch you talking to toys," Sid warned, frowning at him.

"I'm sending them to Bonnie, Sid, don't worry," Andy replied.

"Good," Sid said. Andy laid Bo Peep and Wheezy to the side and continued unpacking his things. "Really? No, you don't want that conditioner," Sid said to him.

"I kind of do," Andy replied, frowning. "No, I don't care if it's girly or whatever you call it."

"Ugh, you should have let me help you pack," Sid said, rolling his eyes. "Fine, whatever, guess it's too late to go back now. I could take some things with me when I head home, but you wouldn't have packed those things if you hadn't wanted them, so I'll let it go."

"Well isn't that nice of you?" Andy sarcastically replied. Sid chuckled and went into the bathroom, taking some of Andy's things to it. Andy followed with the rest.

"Bathmat? Caddy? Adhesive mat? Bath pillow? Wow, you don't fool around," Sid teased, snickering.

"You know what? Go hook up my computer monitor, computer, and speakers," Andy said. "And put my laptop somewhere safe. Where I can find it preferably."

"Okay, okay, I know when I'm not wanted," Sid replied, smiling. He sauntered out of the bathroom, leaving Andy to set it up however he wanted.

Toy Story

Sid finished setting up the computer and a few other things as Andy came out. He looked around. "Huh, you actually have descent taste," he remarked to Sid.

"No, no I don't. I just know _your_ taste," Sid replied.

"That shouldn't sound as dirty as it does," Andy deadpanned.

"You jaded little perv," Sid teased as Andy began helping finish up with personalizing the dorm. In a couple hours the two were finished and fell back onto the bed with sighs of relief.

"That took a lot longer than I thought," Andy remarked.

"No kidding," Sid said. "You don't know how to pack light, do you?"

"I do too!" Andy replied.

"Well you failed at it this round," Sid said.

"No kidding," Andy relented, laying back again.

Sid was silent a moment. He chuckled. "Quite the road trip, huh?" he asked.

"Almost ended up playing out that movie you like—Dumb and Dumber was it?—after the little incident in that bad town," Andy replied.

"Well, besides that," Sid said, smiling.

"Even that was something," Andy answered, sitting up. Sid remained laying down.

"Trip back's going to suck alone," Sid said.

"Yeah. Hey, I'll pay for your bus ticket home. Or plane ticket or whatever you want to use to get back," Andy said.

"Plane ticket is too much. I'll take the bus," Sid replied.

"And suffer all alone in silence?" Andy asked, smiling.

"Unfortunately," Sid replied.

Andy chuckled then looked worried. "I don't know, man. I don't like all the news stories lately about the gruesome bus incidents or plane crash incidents that are happening," he said.

"You rather I take a train? Always a chance of derailing," Sid replied.

"No way are you taking a train without me. _I_ want to ride a train," Andy said. "Besides, don't think any passenger trains leave from here." He thought a moment. "You… can take my car if you want."

Sid opened his eyes and gave him a dubious look. "Your car? Seriously?" he asked.

"Mom might need it," Andy replied, shrugging.

"So might you," Sid answered.

"I can use public transit. Sky trains, city busses, taxis, etc," Andy said. "I just want you to get home safe."

"Always a risk no matter what transport you use," Sid pointed out.

"Yeah, but still," Andy replied, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the keys, looking at them. "Here," he said, dropping them to Sid who caught them and looked at them in surprise.

Sid blinked. "You're serious," he realized.

"Not really that important to me right now," Andy said. "I can do without a car. I mean not like you'd use that car over yours, so there's no point in giving it to you, but you can bring it back to mom and… I know you hate toys and all, but maybe you can bring Bo Peep and Wheezy to Bonnie for me."

Sid shuddered. "I can picture them sitting up in the backseat now and saying my name," he dryly replied.

"We can put them in a box and tie it shut," Andy offered.

"I can tough it out," Sid replied dryly. He looked over at Bo Peep and Wheezy then shuddered. "But then again that porcelain doll is freaky as all getup. Too picture perfect, and those cracks… On second thought maybe the box would be better."

"You been watching horror films again?" Andy teased.

"Shut up," Sid replied as he sat up and leaned forward like Andy was doing.

Andy, looking down at the ground, asked, "When will you go?"

"Kid, you just have to ask and I'll stay here the whole time with you," Sid answered.

"No… I mean not that I wouldn't like the company, but you have your own program to deal with soon," Andy said.

"And I _will_ look into seeing if I can transfer it over here," Sid replied. "Until then, though, I'll be lucky to be able to stay until the morning after tomorrow. Boss probably isn't happy with me for bailing on work."

"Why does he put up with you?" Andy asked, smirking and rolling his eyes.

"Because when I work you'd better believe I work," Sid replied, smiling. He checked the time. It's late. We should turn in."

"Or stay up late and make the most of what time we still have," Andy said.

"Man, you're _really_ reluctant to let go," Sid said.

"Yeah," Andy replied.

Sid was quiet. "Okay then," he agreed. "Let's just be chillin' like bros."

"We _are_ bros," Andy said, chuckling.

"Better believe it," Sid said, throwing an arm over Andy's shoulders with a playful grin. Andy grinned back.


	19. Secrets

**Road Trip**

(A/N: Now for a very touchy chapter that explains the reason behind Sid's sudden change in personality in high school, why the rumors as to Andy's sexuality were being spread back then, and why Sid was so screwed up for his teenage years besides the Alcoholic father and negligent mother. I've been alluding to the reasons every so often through passed chapters, so maybe a few readers have picked up on it, but here it is plainly anyway. Again, disturbing subject matter. And that they're able to talk so calmly about it shows how much they trust each other and shows they're survivors. Sid namely.)

Secrets

They'd ordered pizza and were currently eating it while Andy read and Sid played a computer game. Andy wasn't big on gaming, but every so often he indulged. He preferred books, though. Andy's phone rang and he checked the caller ID. He smiled. Mom. He'd had a feeling she'd call not long after he'd texted her and told her he was all settled in. He flipped it open. "Hey mom," he said.

"Hi honey, how are things going?" she asked.

"It's cool so far. Sid and I are just eating pizza and chilling like bros," he replied jokingly.

"You'd better believe it," Sid said, smirking as well without turning from the computer monitor.

"He's behaved himself?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"Mom," Andy said with a sigh.

"Andy, you know why I ask," she said.

"Yeah, and so does he," Andy deadpanned.

"She has legitimate reason," Sid replied, shrugging "We've come to an understanding, Andy, lay off her."

"You defending mom? That's new," Andy said to him.

Mrs. Davis smiled to herself on the other end. "You haven't answered the question," she said.

"He's been fine," Andy replied. "Been something of a watchdog to me."

"Good," Mrs. Davis said. "How much longer will he be there?"

"Couple days," Andy said. "He might leave the day after tomorrow, or if he can extend it the day after that, but that's probably not going to happen. He says he's going to look into seeing if the program he plans to take can be transferred here."

"He's doing a program?" Andy's mother asked.

"Something to do with engineering," Andy answered.

"He always did have a gift for that sort of thing," Mrs. Davis said.

"Oh yeah. Now he's putting it to use," Andy replied as Sid paused the game, turned down the volume, and came over. Andy put it on speaker.

"Hey Mrs. Davis," Sid said.

"Hello Sid," Mrs. Davis replied.

"How's Molly's second semester looking?" he asked.

"Good. She has Science, English, Agriculture, and PE," Mrs. Davis said.

"Who are her teachers?" Andy asked.

"Mr. Newton, Mrs. Shelley, Miss Wolf, and Mr. Hardon," Mrs. Davis replied.

Toy Story

Andy started on hearing the names, and his smile quickly fell, eyes becoming a little worried. Sid started, smile falling into a frown as his jaw set tightly. "Mr. Hardon?" Andy asked.

"Yes. He was your teacher once too, wasn't he?" she asked.

"F**k it," Sid muttered.

"Sid!" Mrs. Davis shot sharply. Sid didn't reply.

"Mom, you can't let Molly be in his class," Andy said.

"Andy? What's wrong? Why not?" she asked, concerned.

"Look, just trust me on this. Please. Don't let her be in that class. Try to get her blocks switched around or something," Andy said.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Davis. Mr. Hardon only likes little boys. Molly will be fine," Sid said, putting on a falsely and sarcastically cheery tone.

Andy started and quickly looked at Sid who was now looking at him suspiciously. He shifted under the gaze but gave him just as accusatory a glare before turning back to the call. "What do you mean?" Mrs. Davis asked, immediately concerned at the choice of words.

"Never mind him, mom, just try and get Molly's classes switched a bit. Please. Any teacher except Mr. Hardon."

"Andy, what's going on? What aren't you telling me?" his mother immediately demanded.

"Exactly what I would like to know," Sid said.

"I could say the same for you!" Andy sharply shot at him, eyes narrowed.

"Oh believe me, we'll be getting into this in detail," Sid said with a chilly tone, crossing his arms.

"Andy!" Mrs. Davis shot.

"Mom, just-just trust me, okay? I'll tell you later. Maybe when I go down there for break or some other time. Kind of something you don't discuss over the phone," Andy replied.

"Andrew Davis, you…" Mrs. Davis began.

"I have to go mom. I love you. Bye," Andy cut off.

Mrs. Davis sighed, realizing she wouldn't be getting more. "I love you too, dear. Goodbye. Be safe," she pled.

"I will mom," Andy promised. With that he hung up and looked at Sid coldly.

"So. Mr. Hardon, huh?" Sid asked. Andy cringed.

Toy Story

"Start talking," Andy said as they confronted each other.

"Despues de usted," Sid replied, gesturing for him to go first.

"Despues de usted means 'after you' in Spanish, I take it?" Andy asked.

"Si. Which means…" Sid began.

"'Yes'. I know," Andy said. "And I'd rather not."

"Don't make me pin you and threaten to spit on you like I did when we were kids," Sid warned.

Andy cringed. He had vivid memories of very rough wrestling matches. Which he rarely won. He bowed his head. "Not something I want to talk about. For once just leave it at that. I didn't push you for your personal crap, don't push me."

Sid was quiet, leaning back. "And if I say I get the feeling I already know?" he asked.

"Then that solves a whole lot of questions I've had for years now," Andy answered.

"Sooner it's said the better. Like ripping off a bandage," Sid stated.

Andy was quiet. "Fine," he finally relented. "You protected me from a lot, Sid. What you couldn't protect me from was _him_… I know you tried, I do, but… but that was only once… What the heck did he do to you, man…?"

Sid was quiet, jaw clenched tightly. "Don't you worry your head about it. Just keep talking."

Andy was quiet but then nodded. "That day Mr. Colts introduced me to Mr. Hardon, you came out of Hardon's office bathroom. The one students weren't supposed to use. And when you saw the way Colts was presenting me to him…"

"You mean with the look that just screamed 'Here's a vulnerable boy you'd like spending time with'?" Sid deadpanned.

Andy cringed. "Yeah… that one… You just freaked out and attacked Hardon out of nowhere and told me to get out of there and never let him or Colts get me alone. Colts hurried to help Hardon, I ran. Blindly trusting you, of course. Was my first year of high school and I was more inclined to rely and trust you without question… Never understood why you'd lost it on them like that… I get the feeling I know _now_."

"What did they do to you?" Sid asked.

"Portion for portion," Andy replied.

Toy Story

Sid gave him a hard look. "When did you notice me change?" he asked.

"Second semester of your grade 8 year, or first semester of your grade 9 year maybe," Andy answered.

"Second semester of grade 8 year. Had PE with Mr. Hardon as my teacher. Mr. Colts presented _me_ to him _too_," Sid bitterly sneered. "Long story short, I may be a virgin in the conventional sense, but not so much in any other sense. Colts liked it one of the alternate ways, Hardon liked it the other, and no better time to play than when they invited the kid with a troubled home life who was seeking a surrogate for an alcoholic father over for a visit. I knew something was up with it, but mom and dad had gotten to me and I was looking for an escape to anywhere; so I took off and regretted it for the rest of my life. Little boys don't overpower two full grown and muscly men who want something that badly. End of story."

Andy was quiet, pain in his eyes. "I should have stayed that day you drove them away from me… Maybe then I could have stopped it from happening to you again…" he murmured.

"Happened more than once or twice, Andy, it had gotten old by that time. Now let's get off the subject of me and my s**t. Your turn. What did you mean by saying I couldn't protect you from him?" Sid demanded.

Andy shrugged. "Not as extreme as that," he murmured.

"But it was something," Sid replied.

Andy looked sharply up at him, eyes cold. "Yeah. It was something alright," he finally replied, sighing. "Vulnerable little boy desperately longing for a father-figure, full grown man who took him under his wing and taught him all sorts of things and gained his trust to the point that, like an idiot, he ignored his best friend's warning and went somewhere alone with the guy. There was touching and fondling involved. And then there was kissing and the moment that happened, I jerked away. You know I was always good at slipping away from 'enemies' so to speak."

"You struggle and squirm and thrash like a fish," Sid said. "If he hadn't gotten a firm grasp on you, he wouldn't have been able to hold you. And he had no help from Colts that round," he guessed.

"Yeah… I slipped away. I ran and didn't stop running until I knew I was safe," Andy replied. "Or thought, rather. There was still school. Insert more touching and fondling here to the point even _I_ once seriously considered jumping in front of a bus just to get it to stop before realizing that going with a permanent solution to a temporary problem would be a moronic thing to do. No offense."

"Screw you," Sid replied, frowning at him. But he guessed he kind of deserved that one.

Toy Story

"I transferred classes. Didn't stop him. Took to avoiding him like the plague. That worked for the rest of high school, but every time I blushed when he was near, it grew rumors about me more and more. You know what those rumors were," Andy said.

"Questions as to your sexuality," Sid confirmed, nodding.

"Yep," Andy replied. "He's blushing around the cute teacher so he _must_ be into guys," Andy said, rolling his eyes at the memories. "Wasn't a flustered blush. It was a humiliated one… That time you beat him up on the street I almost cheered for you, you know."

"You probably weren't the only one. Men like that don't stop at two," Sid said. "Wonder how many of my smoking buddies ended up part of that."

"Or how many of my study group. Or any schoolmates of ours past, present, and future," Andy said. "We should have told… We could have saved so many others…"

"Not something a guy will boast up," Sid said. "I'm still not going to go up to someone and say hey, guess what, I got assaulted by two teachers in high school. You should do something about them. They'd probably laugh me out."

"I don't think they would…" Andy replied. He thought a moment. Finally he said. "I'm going to tell… I have to… I can't keep living with myself knowing I could be doing something to stop them from hurting other boys… Would just be easier if more than only me came forward…"

Sid was quiet. "Tough guys don't admit to that stuff," he said.

"Shows how much weaker than guys like me they are, then," Andy replied.

Sid cringed at the dig and gave him a glare. "Fine," he finally relented. "When you come back for break, we'll act. I'll stand by you this time. Might as well have company when you're laughed out and then butchered by various other men or boys who see you as weak."

"You can always punch their faces in," Andy deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"Damn straight," Sid replied.

"I was kidding," Andy said, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't," Sid answered, standing and stretching. Andy cringed.

Sid was quiet a moment. "You know I would have killed them, right? If you'd told me," he said.

"I know… That's why I _didn't_ tell you," Andy replied, rising. "Come on. Let's go for a walk by the ocean, maybe grab something to eat at the wharf."

"Now you're talking," Sid said, smiling.


	20. Friends Never Say Goodbye

**Road Trip**

(A/N: Second up today. And last chapter of this story. I've really liked writing Sid and Andy and their bromance. Enjoy.)

Friends Never Say Goodbye

The two sat by the water dangling their feet in it while eating their food and watching the sunset. "Most romantic sunset I've ever seen and I'm sharing it with _you_. Yippie," Andy remarked, shaking his head ruefully. He could be watching this with Hannah.

"Want me to act like my sister?" Sid asked, smirking.

"You couldn't hope to pull it off," Andy replied. "You just don't give off that female vibe. Wouldn't be the same."

"I'll tell her you wished she was here," Sid said.

"As long as that's all you tell her and don't make up some erotic story about what I wished for," Andy replied.

"What? She likes that sort of wooing stuff," Sid said.

"Yeah, well you take wooing and turn it into something more akin to an erotic novella," Andy deadpanned.

"Yeah," Sid replied, smirking to himself. "Fine, fine, no elaborate descriptions about how you could almost feel her body next to you and rubbing close, or how you could imagine her hand gently stroking your thigh and whatnot."

"I wasn't imagining it until now," Andy said, frowning reproachfully at him.

"You horny bastard," Sid said.

"Coming from _you_?" Andy asked, smirking.

Sid grinned wickedly. "Let's swim," he said, patting Andy's shoulder and then diving into the water without a second thought. Andy blinked then shrugged, leaving his food on dry land and diving in as well. The two came up laughing and commenced to fooling around and splashing each other or ducking each other under the water then holding them there; with a side of and/or wrestling. They did so until the sun had gone down and they were shivering.

Toy Story

They made their way back to Andy's college dorm and immediately stripped out of their wet clothes, changing into dry sleeping ones. "Well, _that_ was fun," Andy said.

"Oh yeah," Sid agreed. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Nah, you take the bed. You need a good sleep if you're leaving tomorrow," Andy said.

"If you insist," Sid said. He certainly wasn't going to argue getting the bed. He leapt onto it and put his hands behind his head, looking up at the moon from out the window.

Andy was preparing a place on the floor and soon laid down, looking up at the roof. There was quiet. "I really wish you didn't have to go," he muttered after a moment.

"Me too," Sid replied quietly.

"Drive careful, okay?" Andy said.

"Always," Sid replied, smirking.

"Since when?" Andy teased.

"Give me a break," Sid said.

"Pretend you're driving with Molly or Hannah," Andy said.

"Man you're determined to make sure I get home alive," Sid said. "Don't worry about it."

Andy was quiet. "I love you, man," he said after a bit.

"Yeah… I love you too," Sid replied.

"Enough that you'd kill for me," Andy said, smirking.

"There's nothing I _wouldn't_ do for you," Sid replied with a shrug. "Seriously, man, I mean there is _literally_ nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Bold statement. I'm thinking you'd probably save Hannah's life before mine," Andy said. "Blood and water and all that."

"You might as _well_ be blood," Sid replied. "But you make a point. Whatever, you get the picture."

"I hate goodbye's…" Andy murmured.

Sid closed his eyes then rolled over, looking down at his friend. "Hey, friends never say goodbye, right. Ever," he remarked.

Andy looked up at him and blinked. "Yeah… yeah, you're right," Andy replied. "Friends never say goodbye."

"Remember it and tomorrow it won't be so hard," Sid replied.

"Yes it will," Andy said.

Sid was quiet. "You might be right there," Sid soon admitted. "Just… we'll worry about that tomorrow. Tonight get some rest, dude. Goodnight."

"Night," Andy replied, rolling over and closing his eyes.

Toy Story

It was early. Sun was just rising. Sid had put Wheezy and Bo Peep in the back seat in a tied up box so he wouldn't have to worry about them coming out. Andy was still sleeping. Sid ensured everything was ready then headed back up to the dorm room. He arrived to find Andy up and looking out the window vulnerably. "Man, you're killing me here with that innocent little look," Sid complained. Andy turned to him, blinked, then looked down.

"Sorry," he said.

Sid was quiet, eyes pitying. He sighed through the nose, looking down. He looked up once more. "Come here," he said.

Andy looked up at him then gave a shaky sigh, crossing to his friend and embracing him tightly. Sid held him back. They didn't pull apart for a long time. Finally he gently rocked his friend and drew back, tears in his eyes. Andy was already silently crying. Sid felt his own tears coming and dryly chuckled.

"See, now you have me doing it," he said.

"What? No sappy line like 'I promised myself I wouldn't cry'?" Andy teased, voice breaking.

"Sap and cliché is your thing. I _didn't_ promise myself any such thing," Sid answered, removing his goggles and rubbing his eyes. "Knew I'd probably end up crying like a baby." Andy smiled weakly and nodded, rubbing his own eyes.

Toy Story

Andy accompanied Sid down to the car. "Hey," he said, tapping Sid's shoulder. Sid turned. Andy grabbed him in another tight hug. "I'm going to miss you bro. So, so much…" he said.

"Me too," Sid answered, hugging him back. He drew away and playfully kissed Andy's head.

"Dude, making it weird again," Andy joked, grinning.

"I know," Sid answered. "Screw it." Andy laughed weakly. "Still scared?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, but I'll handle it," Andy replied.

"Thought so. You were always good at that adapting thing," Sid replied. "More worried about myself being able to. Feel like a parent watching their kid go off on their own."

"You _were_ my father and mother," Andy said.

"Yeah… And you were everything to me too," Sid replied. "No, not were, still are. If we keep talking in past tense, we're never going to separate."

"You know… It's as hard letting go of you as it was letting go of Woody… Even more…"

"Wow, that's… deep… That doll meant the _world_ to you," Sid replied, a little surprised at the statement.

"Yeah, he did…" Andy answered. "But as human and alive as he might have been, he wasn't the only true human friend I ever had. He wasn't my brother. He wasn't you… I loved Woody more than almost _anything_, and though I hate myself for saying this and I know it's going to sound cruel, in the end toys can be replaced… People can't..."

Sid was quiet, deeply touched. "Damn, man, you had to pull that card out _now_?" he asked with voice breaking. He looked up at Andy, smiling despite the tears in his eyes. "I would have died years and years ago if you hadn't been part of my life, you know… I owe you everything. Thank you, Andy. For being there and for being the friend that no one else would be… Thank you for seeing more worth in me than anyone else, including my own family, ever did. Thank you for so much that I can't even think about where to start or what to say. Just… thank you… Thank you for seeing a person."

Andy nodded. Sid gave him one more hug and got into the car, shutting the door. Andy tapped on the window. Sid lowered it curiously. "Goodbye, Sid," Andy said.

"No, not goodbye. Friends don't say that. See you later," Sid answered, smirking.

Andy laughed and nodded. "See you later," he corrected himself. Sid gave a two fingered salute then pulled away. Andy waved after him as his friend drove off. "See you later…" he murmured again, smile becoming sad. Sid would be there when he went back, though. He knew he would. He'd promised long ago.

_Flashback: Childhood_

_Nine year old Andy was having a backyard camping trip alone. He was playing with his toys and looking sad. It had been four years and he __**still**__ missed having Sid right next door. He still saw him at school, yeah, and sometimes their families hung out, but that was about it. Suddenly he heard a noise outside and gasped, looking up with eyes wide. He grabbed his flashlight and turned it on. The tent flap opened. He gave a scream. Something tackled him and covered his mouth. "Shh!" the person sharply hissed. He soon released his mouth._

"_Sid!" Andy gasped. "What are you __**doing**__ here?"_

"_Running away from home," Sid replied._

"_Why, is it your dad again?" Andy sadly said._

"_Let's not talk about it," Sid answered, sitting back and turning on the music player Andy had gotten him for a present. He closed his eyes, listening to the music pounding out of it. Andy blinked but then settled back to playing with his toys which Sid was pointedly avoiding looking at. Andy never had learned why. Sid used to like to play with toys. Well, take them apart and redesign them, more like it. Now he didn't. Soon Andy put them away and looked over at his friend. Sid was still listening to his music. Andy frowned curiously. Sid looked really hurt, like he was near tears but wasn't letting them fall._

_Andy sat up and blinked at his friend. Sid wasn't paying attention. Andy shifted then hugged him tightly. Sid started, stiffening, and blinked at his friend. That was all it took. The next moment Sid was crying and Andy was comforting him. "It's okay, I promise. It'll all be okay one day, you'll see," Andy said. He hated seeing his surrogate big brother sad. Sid could only nod._

_Toy Story_

"_We'll always be friends, right?" Andy asked as they lay outside instead of in the tent, looking up at the stars._

"_Duh," Sid replied. "Of course we will, dumb head."_

"_No matter how far away we go from each other?" Andy asked._

"_Why are you so worried about it?" Sid questioned._

"_Because papa never stayed my dad when he went away…" Andy sadly answered._

_Sid glanced over at him. After a moment he replied, "Well I'm not your dad, so no matter how far away I go or you go, I'll always be your friend and I'll always remember you and I'll always love you."_

"_I know…" Andy said. "Goodbye, Sid."_

"_Why are you saying goodbye?" Sid asked, concern coming to his tone as he sat up curiously._

"_In case we ever get separated or in case one of us goes somewhere the other can't follow," Andy said._

_Sid was quiet. "Friends don't say goodbye, Andy," he replied._

"_What if they never see each other again? What if one of them dies?" Andy asked._

"_Friends don't say goodbye," Sid repeated. "We say see you later, because we'll always see each other even if it's only in memories, and nothing can stop that. But we don't have to worry because we __**will**__ always see each other again, okay? You don't have to be scared anymore. I'll always be here. Always. I promise."_

"_I promise too," Andy said to his friend._

"_Good. Now shut up and sleep," Sid said, laying back down. Andy smiled and fell asleep soon after._

* * *

><p>(AN: Anddone. I liked writing that flashback and alluding to the 'Friends never say goodbye' bit and how it changed for them both from childhood to adolescence to present day. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I may write another Toy Story one sometime in the future, actually, but for now trying to catch up on a lot of other stories I have on the go.)


End file.
